Rikku's Turn at Love
by Teri Baumer
Summary: COMPLETE! Rikku&Gippal.R&R. Starts at the end of Yuna & Tidus' wedding, everyone is settled down, but Rikku's left alone. Things begin to happen: Pregnancy, Weddings, Enemies, Babies, and bad memories. What will it do to Rikku &Gippal's relationship?R&R!
1. Peace Again

Disclaimer: I don't currently own FFX-2! I wish though! Lets see, I might own a few side characters. (SIDE NOTES   
  


* * *

  
Prologue  
  
A beautiful sight at the shore of Besaid Island held tight on Rikku's gaze. Tear's streaming down her face as she watched her cousin in her beautiful wedding gown, holding hands with her new husband, and love Tidus. The sun was setting, and made everything glow. Everyone seemed so happy. The Grand Summoner finally married! She couldn't believe it. Yuna's face seemed to glow with the setting sun, her blue and green eyes a light with joy. Her hair was gently blowing in the breeze, and her simple white dress, that almost looked like air, floated around her ankles. Nothing could ruin this day. Tidus looked so sheepish and happy. His spiky blond hair shining in the golden red sun, with his black suit on. He looked so out of place without his blitzball uniform on.  
The two finally boarded the ship on, waving goodbye to everyone as the stars started to appear in the semi-indigo sky. Everyone waved goodbye to the newly weds as they headed off to their secret honeymoon. At last Spira had achieved its peace again. Three years ago Yuna had defeated Sin. Recently she defeated the lost spirit Shuyin who had threatened Spira, trying to gain revenge on the death of his love Lenne. Six months later after his defeat Yuna and her love Tidus were married. Everyone seemed to be so happy. LeBlanc and Nooj were now settled down. They had eloped right after Shuyin's defeat. Paine and Baralai were living together in Bevelle, planning a future together. Wakka and Lulu were enjoying life as parents, with their son Vindina. Kimahri's life was filled with the hardships of being the elder of Gagazet, and her brother found his own love with Nhadala. That left her in the dust. Even Gippal seemed to have found someone from the Al Bhed Psyches. That only left her and her pops left.  
Everyone began to head back to the village leaving Rikku behind, gazing at the stars, while her bridesmaid dress fluttered against the salty breeze of the sea.  
Standing in the shadows, Gippal watched a lone Rikku stand silently in the night, her aqua dress blowing around her ankles. Her hair was up in a messy twist, the way she wore it when she was Yuna guardian. Her face seemed so full of sorrow, making his heart tighten in his chest. He couldn't help but think of her as a beautiful goddess. He'd been surprised when he'd seen her dateless at the ceremony. The men of their clan were forever asking her out. She was Cid's girl, a chipper, young spirit, always full of energy. He couldn't help but smile, remembering how distressed she'd been when he'd told Paine and Yuna that she was his girl. He'd made it sound like a joke, but truth be told, he had always had a soft spot in his heart for her. He decided to walk up to her, and talk, try and cheer her up.  
Rikku was focusing her attention up at the sky, enjoying the night breeze, and the scent of salty water. She was soon brought out of her enjoyment when she heard footsteps from behind her. She discretely put her hand against her waist, where her dress sphere was, incase it was a fiend. Turning around quickly, her eyes focused on the figure in front of her.  
"Gippal! You scared me!" she said with a gasp.  
"Sorry Cid's girl." He said with a chuckle.  
"Why don't you call me by my name for once Gippal?" a slightly irritated Rikku said.  
"Do you really want me to?" he said looking into her eyes.  
"Yes I do." She said softly trying to advert her gaze from his enchanting silvery blue eyes.  
"Well then, Rikku, what seems to have kept you out here?" he said as he stepped closer to her. Lifting her eyes up to him, she saw that he looked truly worried. "I just wanted to enjoy the night." She said gently, realizing that Gippal was extremely close to her.  
"I see. Well I think there's more to this than meets the eye."  
"Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little envious of everyone! I seem to be the only one of my friends who is still single. Plus pops wants me to settle down soon after we finish re-building home!" she ranted on.  
Grabbing her shoulders, Gippal brought her against his chest, hugging her. Rikku immediately she stopped talking, taking in his scent. He smelled of oil and leather, a smell that she'd grown up around. Breathing in deeply she relaxed against his strong chest.  
"Why are you being so kind. Don't you think that your date is waiting for you?" she whispered against his warm chest.  
"I was set up with her. She's not someone I wanted to go out with." He said while tipping her chin up, ensuring that her gaze caught his.  
"I..I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything." He said before kissing her sweetly on the lips.  
Her body seemed to melt against his. His lips were so strong, and soft, almost like heated velvet. They seemed to fit hers perfectly.  
Holding her tightly against her, Gippal gingerly parted her lips with his tongue, enjoying the honey sweet taste of her lips. Smooth as silk, and soft. He could just get lost kissing her like this.  
When they pulled apart, their breaths mingled in the night air. A little dizzy, Rikku took a slow step away from Gippal, ensuring that her mind might straighten out. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.  
"I, I... I've got to go now Gippal. Thanks for talking to me..." she said shakily, then pressing her garment grid at her hip, she changed into her wet suit, and jumped into the water, swimming toward the spot where she kept a secret ship of her own.  
  
Standing there helplessly, Gippal watched as Rikku just swam away into the night. He couldn't believe what he'd just done! He'd just made out with the daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed. He couldn't believe how he truly felt about her.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER AT THE SIGHT OF THE NEW HOME.  
  
In the hot sun of the Sanubia desert, Rikku worked hard to restore the machina for the entrance of Home. She decided to take a break, and stood up, wiping the sweat from her forehead to be greeted by the man that she'd managed to avoid for a month. She watched Gippal converse with her father, and decided to quietly slip away, before she was caught. Crouching down behind a metal door, she slowly moved away from her father, and managed to get most the way to the exit when she heard her dad yell. "Rikku don't you dare try and escape me girl. Get yer bony butt over here!" Wincing, she stood up and began to slowly head toward her old man. "What's the matter pops?" she said looking unhappy. "Don't act that way, I got a mission for you. One that I think you'll like." Her bald father said in his southern tone.  
Perking up, she decided to put on a curious face. "So what exactly do you want me to do Pops?" she said with a sweet angelic smile.  
"Thas my girl, smiling for me. But any ways, I want you to go and help Gippal here with some stuff at the Machine Faction. He needs someone to help with fixing and transferring machina down here." He said.  
Gaping at him, Rikku just stared in disbelief at her old man. "NO FREAKING WAY AM I GONNA WORK WITH THIS FREAK JOB!" she screamed, making her old man turn bright red.  
"Now Rikku, don't yell! Don't call Gippal a freak job. You are going to work with him, and you are going to be good!" he said in an athorative tone.  
"Now Cid, if she's scared to work with such advanced machina, then don't make her." He said, letting his words ooze off his tongue.  
"What are you trying to make me sound like poor helpless girl?" she said, fuming with rage. "For your information, I was the guardian of the GRAND SUMMONER! I helped defeat SIN! I helped destroy VEGNAGUN, and I help defeat the freaking spirit SHUYIN! What did YOU do?" she said, poking him in the chest. Watching him gape at her. "Fine I'll help you answer that. YOU DID NOTHING!" she screamed, before turning on her heal to leave. Quickly she turned back to face her father. "I'll do as you want Pops, I'll help this poor excuse of a man transport and fix the machina. I'll do whatever I can to pick up his mess. But to warn you, I will NOT be bossed around." And with that said, she stormed out, heading toward the airship that she and Brother owned.  
  
Back where Gippal and Cid stood, they just watched in amazement at the pissed Rikku. Turning toward Gippal, Cid put a fatherly arm around his shoulders. "Well I guess that's settled. You get my little girl to help you." He said before he too ran off toward his office.  
"Shit and I get the bitch!" Gippal said to himself, kicking some sand in his frustrations. What the hell could've made her so hostile? I mean she wasn't her happy go lucky self, making everyone smile. She was being totally BITCHY! Could the thought of just being around him make her feel so disgusted? No that couldn't be it. She'd been so warm and soft that night of Yuna's wedding. Maybe she was just unsure.  
Deciding to just put the situation behind him for now, he headed off for the Djose temple, where the machine faction was held.  
  
A/N: gasp! What will happen next? Well I just had the need to write a Rikku fic. She is by far my favorite character, and Gippal is just THE HOTTEST single guy (well of course Tidus is the Mac daddy supreme!) left. OMG I just had to make a fic about those two ending up together. Well review my fic to help encourage me to continue or not. You can also talk to me on aol aim @ the sn Teri Baumer 330 or FYAnimeJunkie618. It all depends on my mood. LYL! ~Teri Baumer~ 


	2. Risky Business

Disclaimer: currently don't own diddlysquat. ~sighs~ wish I did won ffx-2! Warning: mild cursing. There is a real reason for it being rated R you know. It will get interesting later on. BUT NOT THAT SMUTTY STUFF! ~ = Authors thought  
  
Cid watched Gippal kick sand from up in his office window. Boy did that kid have a load on his hands. He'd noticed a change in Rikku after Yuna's wedding, but he wasn't sure what it was about. All he knew was that she ran off during the night to a submarine type contraption that she'd put together. Seriously that girl needed to pipe down some and find herself a man. But then again, so did Gippal, he too needed to find himself a girl to settle down with. Hell those two would be perfect together. The only problem is that those two need swallow their pride and just admit that they like each other a smidgen.  
"Guahahahahaha!" Cid bellowed out.  
"Whad iz so funny father?" Brother asked as he walked in.  
"It's that darn sister of yours!" he said chuckling.  
"Whad iz so funny about Rikku?" he asked (~this poor man, was he dropped on his head?~)  
"She's so stubborn she can't even see when a guy likes her!" Cid said has he punched his son in the arm.  
"WHO LIKES EH RIKKU?!" he said with a protective tone.  
"None of yer business son! Now get back to work!" Cid said before kicking Brother in the ass.  
"What am I ever gonna do with these rascals of mine?" he said to himself before he left to do more work on Home.  
  
Rikku was slowly walking up down the Moonflow towards the Djose temple where Gippal was awaiting her arrival. The sun was slowly beginning to set, making her skin cold. Hell all she was wearing was an olive green mini skirt, a yellow bikini top, some low cut boots, a yellow and orange scarf, and white bow tie sleeves. That wasn't too much. But that was the least of her worries. She couldn't believe that she had to work with... with that MAN!  
She continued to walk to the Djose temple when she saw something red in the distance. She decided to call out, "Hello, is anyone up there?" When that came out she saw the small figure jump up and run towards her. As it got closer she realized that it was Tobli, with his red had and red and green jacket. He was something else. "Oh oh oh! It's you Miss Rikku! How are you?" he said in his very fast helium tinged voice.  
"I'm great Tobli, how are you?" she asked with a smile.  
"I'm hiding from, from, from all the machina!" he said even faster, his eyes shifting everywhere.  
"What's the machina doing to you?" she asked with a worried look.  
"It's invaded my area! I can't even have have performances!" he said as he began to run in circles.  
"Tobli calm down! I bet it's just the Machine Faction. I'm going there for a mission so hang low!" she said as she bent down so stop him from running.  
"Ok Miss Rikku!" he said, then with a small bow he ran off towards his spot of business.  
She couldn't believe it! That scoundrel! She just couldn't believe that Gippal was storing his machina on someone else's business area! Ooo did he have something coming. Picking up her pace she began to jog towards the temple, hands balled up into fists, ready to sock the bastard! After about ten minutes running she finally approached the temple. She could see that they made use of their area, for there wasn't much room to move around in. Lord and there he was, leaning against the doors looking all high and mighty! The nerve of him.  
  
Looking up he noticed in the dim light that Rikku had finally arrived. Sheesh took her long enough to get here. He stood up and stretched his arms up, loosening up his body for the verbal fight that was to come.  
"Hey Cid's girl!" he hollered over to her.  
Looking up Rikku saw Gippal's smirking face. She'd just decided that she'd punch that look right off his face. Walking over to him, she put on an angelic smile and began to skip over to him.  
"Hey Gippal. I'm sorry for being so rude to you yesterday." She said sweetly, thinking of how great it'd be when she'd hit him.  
"Uh... that's ok." He said with a confused expression. Taking that as an opportunity, Rikku stepped forward and ran a finger up his arm, leaning into him making sure her breath blew across his ear. "I hope that you'll forgive me." She said in a slightly seductive tone.  
Pulling her in front of him, he looked into her eyes trying to see if she was serious or not. It was really hard to tell. Once you looked into her emerald eyes, you just got lost in their depths.  
Tilting her head at him she couldn't help but think of him as handsome. Wait NO she couldn't think that! He was her enemy! Stepping back a little, she snapped her fingers across his face. "Earth to Gippal! Wake up!" she said, getting irritated.  
Snapping out of his daze, Gippal looked at Rikku, now slightly fuming and realized something was up. "Rikku what are you planning" he said sternly.  
"Oh nothing. I just got a little gift for you." She said, then bending down she pretended to search for something in her shoe but then came up, and brought her arm back and socked him in the jaw. "Shit!" Rikku said, as she gingerly blew on her knuckle.  
He couldn't believe the bitch! She was complaining about her hand while he was in pain. Damn that girl had a good right hook. Straightening up, he watched as she blew on her knuckle. "What was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
Looking up, she saw a huge red spot on his jaw. Smiling at her handy work she decided to answer his dumb question. "That was for being such a huge dumb ass!" "Me being a dumb ass, well that's a great reason to punch me in the jaw!" he said while rolling his eyes at her.  
"Fine! Want me to tell you? You are such a heartless bastard! You haul all your machina out of the way here and dump it over at the Moonflow! You know what that does to Tobli's business?!" she screamed.  
"What are you talking about!?" He said. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about.  
"You mean you don't know?" she said, lowering her pitch.  
"No I don't Rikku, and I don't appreciate your assumptions." He said with a sigh.  
"Oh..." she said feeling stupid for yelling at him.  
"Would you mind leading the way to where you saw all the Machina?" he asked.  
"Fine I will." She said while lifting her chin up.  
They walked on for about twenty minutes when Rikku finally recognized her surroundings. In the distance she could see something-glowing red.  
"There it is." She whispered out.  
"It certainly doesn't look like any of the kinda machina that we fix up." Gippal said.  
"Well then lets go check it out!" she said, ready for any kind of mysterious mission that might involve a fight.  
Not sure if he and Rikku should go or not he watched Rikku pull out her hand blades.  
"C'mon Gippal!" she said, sounding more like her happy go lucky self.  
  
"Errhm... Well I guess." He mumbled, following behind Rikku, as he prepared his Machina Gun.  
Rikku just ran up there, just absolutely ready, when she saw the red glow move. It was just so eerie that it was moving so fast. She took another step forward and decided to just run in. When she was in the shade of the trees she slowly began to move in unsure of what was to happen. Suddenly a loud rumble came from the center of the clearing where Tobli usually had his concerts. Cautiously she scurried her way up when she felt the rumble. It was so strong that it knocked her off her feet. "Whoa buddy!" she said as she slid in on the path. Jumping up to her feet, she ran towards the rumbling creature. When she reached it she saw something that looked sorta like the Machina panzer but sorta like the Machina Striker too. Thinking that it was just machina and that it would be a cinch for her to take apart, she charged forward not even waiting for Gippal to help. Boy did she underestimate the strength of this puppy. Dude she ran up to it, blades in hand and that sucker just pounded some balls at her! Shit this thing was fast. She ran up when it was taking it's time to charge up, and went to take the main switch at the bottom apart when it grabbed her and tossed her hard to the ground, that it knocked her out cold.  
Gippal couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of those forgotten projects that they'd built to use against Vegnagun, but now it was up and running. Thinking back to who he'd put in charge he realized that Nedus was the one who was supposed to run this project. But now wasn't the time for him to think about that. He couldn't see Rikku, so he took charge and shot his high powered gun at the thing from behind a tree. A great big ball of lightning headed straight for the sucker and hit it right where it needed it most. The machina began to shake and spark ready to combust. That's when Gippal noticed Rikku passed out near it. He ran up and scooped her up into his arms, and ran for his life, for that thing was close to it's last screw. He was lucky to have made it to the exit of the woods when the thing exploded. He didn't even stop to look back at the damage that it caused. He kept running 'til he was back at the temple. Yelling in Al Bhed, he told his crew to go back there and extinguish the fire. He got inside the temple and ran to his room, and gently put Rikku down on his bed. She was a mess. Her leg had a big gash that looked to have been from her blade. Maybe when she had been thrown to the grown that it got her leg. It didn't look too bad. He noticed that her top was ripped, and decided to advert his gaze from that area. He thin looked at her head, and saw that by her forehead was a bleeding gash. Seeing the severity of it, he ran over to his desk and got his transmitter that Shinra had made. He typed in the code for Yuna, and told her to get over to the temple as soon as possible. Heck Yuna was still the best person to heal your wounds with her white magic. He then contacted Cid and left a message telling him to come over, for Rikku had been injured quite badly.  
When he was done with that he walked over to her and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab at her head wound.  
"Rikku you fool, look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now." He said softly. But to be honest, he felt responsible for it. He should've kept better tabs on her, and made sure that she was safe. Looking down, he noticed that her leg wound had started to bleed again, so he pulled out a Hi-Potion and gently dabbed it over it. Soon the wound had stopped bleeding, and the swelling went down. He just prayed that Rikku would be able to hold on. He grasped her hand in his large one, and brought it to his lips. He'd never been so worried in his life about her.  
"Gippal...Gippal..." Rikku mumbled in her unconscious state.  
"Rikku, Rikku!" he said, rubbing her hand between his. He then realized that it was just sleep talk. He looked down again, and saw her injured body. She still looked like an angel to him.  
"Gippal... Gippal... I... I... Like...you..." she sighed out as she squeezed his hand.  
Not knowing what to do, he just stared at her. Was this for real or not? Did Rikku really like him? Suddenly the sounds of Yuna and Tidus came drifting up the stairs, tearing his mind away from what Rikku had said. Turning to her, he gave her hand a kiss and said, "Help is here Rikku." Then bending down, he whispered this into her ear, "I, I like you too Rikku." With that said and done he stood up ready to greet Yuna.  
When she entered the room, she saw her cousin lying in the bed, bleeding. Her chest tightened, but she knew that her skills were good.  
"We can talk later Gippal, I need to help Rikku now." She said as she walked swiftly by him.  
"Hey man, relax, lets go downstairs and let Yuna fix her up." Tidus said, putting an arm around Gippal's shoulder.  
When the two men got downstairs, Gippal heard the sound of his transmitter at his waist. Someone was trying to contact him. He turned it on and was greeted by a mad Cid and pissed Brother. "BOY WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE GIRL. I'M GETTING OVER THEIR RIGHT NOW!" was what he heard from Cid. "Youse have bedder not have hurt Rikku or else!" he heard brother say in his version of English. "Don't worry Cid, I have Yuna here fixing Rikku up." Gippal said, and then lowered the volume of the transmitter so Cid's voice wouldn't echo in the temple.  
What was he going to do when Cid got here?  
  
A/N: Okay how's that?! Man when I saw that I got two reviews I was so happy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Might as well have Gippal have some issues with Cid and Brother. Man this is going to be a tough story to work with. But I must say I'm having fun. I'd like to thank my reviewers, Christine, thanks for being my first reviewer. I was so happy to see that you liked it, especially since I just wrote it like a day ago. :-D. I'd like to also thank Warior for reviewing my story too! I read on a website summary that they were calling Yuna the Grand Summoner instead of High Summoner. This is how I see it. A High Summoner is a person who is able to defeat Sin with the Final Aeon, but isn't able to permanately defeat Sin. The way the I think it was for the Japanese version ( I was so obsessed with ffx that I did a lot of research on ffx-2!) that they called Yuna the Grand Summoner because she was able to Defeat Sin without the final aeon and because she brought Spira the Eternal Calm. Plus it makes since to call her the Grand Summoner, I mean wasn't that what her Overdrive was called in FFX? Well I hope that helped explain why I put Grand instead of High. LOL. Keep reading and reviewing. The more reviews, the more I get Motivated to write more. (. I LYL, ~Teri Baumer~ P.S.: if you wanna you can feel free to talk to me on AIM @ FYAnimeJunkie618. Don't worry I won't bite. (seriously I WON'T bite. LOL) 


	3. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX or FFX-2. (. But that's ok! Warning: A wee bit emotional so beware! My side notes = (~blah blah blah~)  
  
Tidus leaned against the light post of the temple, watching a distressed Gippal pace back and forth, muttering to himself.  
"Dude calm down, I'm sure Cid won't give it to you too hard." Tidus said in a reassuring tone.  
Not even stopping to look at him Gippal continued to pace. "It's not Cid that's worrying me, its Brother, and Buddy!" he said.  
Chuckling, Tidus imagined Brother beating Gippal to a pulp. But then again, you have to think that Brother is a goon, so it really shouldn't be to hard for him to defend himself.  
"I truly don't think that is the true reason that you're worried. I think that you're worried that Cid will go postal on you." Tidus said  
"Hell I don't care what the reason is for your suffering boy!" came a bellowing Cid.  
Jumping at his voice, Gippal ran his hand through his blond hair, and took a deep breath, expecting the worst.  
"Uh... Hey Cid..." he mumbled out.  
"Don't HEY me boy! What happened to my little Rikku!" he bellowed out.  
"Uh... Well that's a long story you see." He said feeling even more pathetic.  
"Well I got some time, so spit it out!" Cid yelled, his face turning bright red.  
Gippal took the time to explain everything, not forgetting a single detail.  
"I see. It makes since that Rikku would just plunge forward." Cid said while rubbing his chin.  
Before Gippal could respond Yuna entered the room with a worried look on her face. She walked over to Tidus and whispered to him, apparently telling him about the situation at hand. He nodded and gave her a hug, before leading her over to the group.  
"Rikku's wounds were quite bad. It was good that Gippal applied a Hi- Potion to the wound on her leg." She explained in a doctor like tone. "The thing that worries me the most is her head wound. I don't know if or when she'll wake up." She said, allowing some tears so run down her cheeks. Her husband took her into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.  
"I think that Yuna and I'll take a rest at the inn. She seems to be very distressed. She told me that it's ok to visit Rikku. Actually it'd be good if you talked to her. You never know when your voice will reach her." He said with a tentative grin.  
After they left, Cid turned to Gippal with a worried look on his face.  
"I'm gonna go stay with my little girl now. Don't bother me." He said as he ascended the staircase to where Rikku was recuperating.  
  
Several hours later, Cid came down, his face ashen with sadness. Well that look sure wasn't comforting to Gippal. Cid rarely ever looked that way... Well there was that time when Yuna and Rikku got on his case for the whole Zanarkand tourism thing, but that was really the only time when he was like that. Usually when he was upset, Cid was in a rage. He decided to go over and find out what was wrong. (~dumb thing to ask ya know. I mean Duh Cid is gonna be upset that his kid is hurt. Lol~)  
"Yo, Cid did anything happen?" Gippal asked.  
"Not really. She's just asleep. I'm gonna hit the sack. Brother will come later. Contact me later if anything changes." He mumbled before slowly walking out to his airship.  
Since Cid was gone, Gippal decided to watch over Rikku. When he got in there, he noticed that Yuna had put her in a priestess kimono. She looked so helpless that it made is heartache. He never thought that he'd develop feelings for her, but stranger things had happened. He walked closer to her, and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He could only pray for her to get better. But then whom was he supposed to pray to? He'd just hope in his heart that she'd regain consciousness.  
Taking her hand in his, as he'd done earlier, he squeezed it before giving it a gentle kiss. "Rikku, you've gotta get better. If you don't, then who'll I bicker with?" he said quietly, before setting his head down on the bed, hand still griping hers.  
  
In the morning, Rikku woke up to the light shining on her face. She felt so groggy, and her vision was all blurred. She slowly sat up, wincing at the shooting pain in her head. She couldn't quite remember what had happened to her, but all she could tell was that she go pretty banged up in the process. She sat up more, prepared to get out of bed, but was stopped by heaviness weighing down her arm. Looking down she saw that someone was gripping her hand. Turning to the side, she realized it was Gippal! He'd stayed with her the entire time. Wow was that unlike him or what. She gently removed her hand from his, and slowly got up. Walking over to a mirror in that room, she saw that she looked like hell. Her hair was in a matted mess, and was going in all sorts of directions. At the side of her forehead she noticed that there was some dried blood left in her hair. Ugh would this be hell to fix. Turning around in front of the mirror, she noticed what she was wearing. She noticed that she was in a summoner's kimono. Wow did it look cheesy on her. For a girl who'd always worn skimpy clothes since she was a child, this was quite conservative.  
  
Gippal awoke to the bright sun, shining over his face. Man even with one useful eye, the sun could still be quite annoying. Blinking a few times he noticed his bed empty. Rikku was gone! But how could that possibly be. He stood up turning his head, searching the room, when he saw her in the far corner by the closet, where the mirror was. He couldn't move. She looked so beautiful as she examined her messy hairstyle. Always thinking of her appearance as always. Shaking his head, he noticed her smiling at herself. He'd decided to walk over to her and give her a hug.  
Jumping when strong warm arms encircled her, she looked up to see a tired Gippal smiling at her.  
"Oh... Uh... Gippal good morning." She said, her voice scratchy from sleep.  
"I'm glad that you're feeling well." He said in a deep, husky voice that made Rikku shiver.  
"Are you cold?" he asked, as he turned her to face him.  
"Ah... No, no I'm not." She said as she smiled at him. "So what exactly happened to me?" she said.  
"You don't remember anything?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"The last thing I remember is heading off towards the Moonflow to show you the mess you made." She said.  
"Well you did, but when we got there, there was a mysterious machina. You ran ahead, ready for any type of challenge. The thing caught you off guard and chucked you into the ground. When that happened, you landed on one of your blades, which gave you a gash on your thigh." He said as he pointed to her thigh. He watched her lift up the kimono some, and she saw the light pink scar there. "Well then how did this get all better?" she asked looking confused. "I called Yuna after I shot that sucker down. She spent a few hours with you, working her magic on you." He said with a smile. "Is she still here?" "Yeah, she and Tidus went downstairs to the inn to rest. She's really distressed about your injuries." He said  
"Oh I see... Did you call my Pops?" she asked with a nervous look.  
"Yeah I did. He spent some time here with you last night. He looked like a mess." He said with a chuckle.  
"Will he be coming back?" she said, still with that pained look on her face.  
Realizing what it was, he swung an arm around her shoulder, giving her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, he's not mad at you."  
"Did he fuss you out?" she asked, her worry melting away like ice cream.  
"A little bit. I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with Brother." Smiling she couldn't help but feel relieved that he had the wonderful opportunity to deal with her old man. God she was glad that he wasn't mad at her.  
"Well I'm gonna go clean myself up if that's all right?" she said.  
"Yeah that's fine, just be careful." He said before he left her, heading downstairs to tell Yuna and Tidus that she'd regained consciousness. When he got down, Yuna and Tidus had just entered into the Temple, with more relaxed faces that they had last night.  
"She's awake!" Gippal said with a wide grin.  
"She is, that's wonderful!" Tidus said.  
"When did she wake up?" Yuna asked, her eyes lighting up.  
"I think this morning. I woke up to see that she wasn't in the bed. I stood up to see her examining herself in the mirror. She's currently taking a bath." He said.  
"Well that's good. I'll drop in later." Yuna said with her normal cheerful smile on her face.  
"Well I gotta go call Cid and tell him the good news." Gippal said, before leaving the temple, to go outside, hoping for some privacy.  
When he got out there, he called up Cid and left him a message telling him the good news. Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the smell of the fresh air mixed with oil. He felt so much better that Rikku was awake. He didn't really know why he'd been worrying so much. A girl with that much Spunk could never be thrown down that easily.  
"IT'S YOU, YOU UGLY ASZ HOLE!" came a furious Brother.  
"Uh... Me?" Gippal asked, pointing to himself.  
"Don't play uh, stoopid." Brother said, trying to speak the best English as he could.  
"I'm afraid that you've got me stumped Brother." Gippal said.  
"I CAME TO BEAT YOUR UH... BONY ASZ YOU BASSTURD!" he yelled out before punching Gippal in the face, then kneeing him in the groined. That there made Gippal buckle over, clutching his stomach in pain. A hot flash of nausea hit him. Shit did that hurt.  
  
Up stairs, Rikku was brushing her wet hair out, getting ready to put it up in one of those messy twists that she used to wear constantly when Yuna was a still a priestess to Yevon. She then turned to the chair, and pulled on a light pink, sleeveless leather tank that she wore a lot three years ago. Then she gently slipped into her old green shorts with frills at the hem. She was surprised that she still fit into them. Suddenly voices from outside pulled her mind away from her appearance. She listened carefully, and heard her brother yelling at what appeared to be Gippal. Quickly sensing trouble she quickly put her belt on, with her boots, before running down stairs, completely brushing off Yuna and Tidus. When she got outside, she was greeted by the site of Gippal crouched down on the ground, groaning. She then looked up and saw her dear old brother in his overalls, showing off his retarded tattoos. Deciding to hurt him she stomped over to him.  
"What do you think you're doing Big Brother?" she said in an impatient tone.  
Looking dumbfounded, Brother just stood there gaping at her.  
"That's what I thought." She said before she pulled out what looked like a stone grenade from her pouch at her waist. Tossing it up and down, she looked at her dumb ass brother. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him.  
Looking confused he scratched his mohawked head. "I, uh, I dunno eh Rikku." He said, looking even more pathetic.  
Smirking, she decided to tell him. "This is a petrified grenade." She said, pulling the tab and throwing it directly at him. It hit him smack in the head, making it go off. It emitted a huge cloud of dust, and once it cleared there stood a very unpleasant stature of her brother, with is hand scratching his ass, and finger up his nose.  
"Oh my god, how gross can he get?" she said aloud.  
"I don't know..." came a voice from behind her.  
She turned, and realized that Gippal had spoken to her. She'd completely forgotten that he'd been on ground in pain. Hell she'd forgotten that he was the reason that she'd come and beat her brother's ass. But why did she come out and help Gippal?  
"Uh, well are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, nothing that a nice hi-potion and a nap can't fix." He said while rubbing his jaw.  
Smiling she began to rock on her heals, not sure of what to say. Well she really didn't have much time to talk, when she heard pain holler to Gippal.  
"Yo Gippal, I came to see how Rikku's doing." She said  
"She's fine now, she's right here." He said, trying to hid his pain.  
"Where, I don't see her." She said.  
"I'm right here Paine." Rikku said as she turned to face her old battle companion.  
"Wow Rikku, you look so, covered." She finished lamely.  
"Yeah I know, my other outfit is being fixed." She said with a grin.  
Rikku then realized that maybe it was time to give Brother a Soft before he was permantely stuck that way. Plus she just couldn't stand looking at that pose. Paine noticed what she was doing and decided to ask what happened. "So whose handy work is this?"  
Blushing some, Rikku raised her hand before throwing the potion at her concrete brother. Once it hit, a bright light shined then Brother came to, looking as dumb as he always did. When he spotted Paine, he screamed.  
"AHHH... Eh, Oh, Hi Paine, I waz eh, just chill-een." He said  
"Sure you were buddy. Now get going." She said, giving him her 'evil' eye.  
Once Brother had fled to the Celsius, Paine ran a hand through her short, messy silvery hair. When she did that, Rikku noticed a glimmer on her left ring finger. Jumping at her, she grabbed her arm, and pulled it to her face. Looking closer she saw that it was indeed a ring. A very beautiful ruby ring, with a silver band. Raising her eyebrows at Paine, Rikku put her hands on her hips. "So is that what I think it is?" she said, her grin expanding more.  
"Um... I guess you caught me." She finished lamely. That wasn't exactly Paine like. She did seem to look different. I mean she had a certain glow to her. Rikku hadn't seen her for a long time, maybe two months or so.  
"There's something else to this isn't there?" Rikku said.  
Looking down at her black boots, Paine blushed. She then not wanting to say it out loud in front Gippal, she went over to Rikku and whispered it into her ear, making sure she emphasized, "AND don't say it out loud when I tell you... I'm pregnant, and Baralai and I are going to marry soon." Well apparently Rikku didn't seem to process that well, and screamed, "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH BARALAI'S KID!?" That there made her simmer in rage.  
"Hehehehe... Well Dr. P, I see that you and Baralai had some fun." Gippal said while laughing. The thought of Paine being a mother just seemed so impossible.  
Having Rikku having such a LOUD voice, Yuna and Tidus came running out. Yuna had a huge smile on her face. "You're pregnant too?" she said, before gasping.  
  
A/N: Gonna end it there. Might as well have Paine be pregnant, something that I would never EVER see her doing. Especially with Baralai. LOL. And having Yuna say that will add more of a twist, making Rikku feel stranger about her 'relationship' with Gippal. Who knows. Ok, news news news. I tend to update my stuff A LOT. When I say A LOT, I mean it. Since I'm getting such great reviews, I'm allowing my creative juices flow, and writing a lot of chapters. Let's see, you guys can expect ch.4 maybe by Saturday, February 21. Actually you can prolly expect several chapters since it's the weekend. On weekdays, you can expect a chapter every other day, since I do have a Biology test coming up, and I need to study. And I need focus on my schoolwork. But don't worry, the more positive reviews I get, the more likely I'll get a chapter created. You can also post negative reviews too, cuz then that can help me maybe fix something a/b the story that's bugging you. I'D LIKE TO REQUEST THAT WHOMEVER IS SENDING THOSE VIRUS'S TO ME THROUGH EMAIL TO PLEASE STOP!. I'm not a fake, and I don't appreciate people being bitchy that way. If you got something to say, say it in a REAL email. If it's cuz you think it's like another FANFIC, well tough luck, cuz I made this on my own. HAVEN'T U EVER NOTICED THAT FANFICS ARE ALL SOMEWHAT ALIKE, BECAUSE THEY FOCUS ON A CERTAIN SUBJECT. So please stop sending viruses. AND MAY I LAUGH IN YOUR FACE, HAHAHAHAHA, BECAUSE MY EMAIL CAN SCAN THOSE NASTY ATTACHMENTS. And those of you that like my writing, please state your opinion on the my comment on fanfics, if you think it's ok to send that kind of mail. I mean I know my writing is as good as some other peoples, but it doesn't mean you should be nasty that way. Gosh, I mean this is only my 2nd fanfic. My first has 17 chapters, and is on Fushigi Yuugi. Give me a break. Well any who, please enjoy this next chapter. Oh yes, and I'd like to thank, DiGiShORtI, Idiotwithnoemialadress, and rikku- chan for their really great reviews. Hope you have a nice day. LYL! ~Teri Baumer~ 


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2... (Well I do own the game, but not own own it... LOL) Warning: Cussing, emotional stuff, maybe some sexual stuff... Who knows, U C I just go w/ the flow with out brain storming on paper or n e thing, so I don't know what my warning is gonna be. LOL... Random thought: I need to ask you all something. What sex should Paine's kid be and what sex should Yuna's kid be. I think Yuna and Tidus should have a Boy, and Paine and Baralai should have a girl. What do you guys think. I think Tidus would be good as a dad w/ a boy... Well post your opinions with the reviews.  
  
Staring blankly at her cousin, Rikku let her jaw drop in disbelief.  
"What did you say again Yunie?" Rikku asked.  
"Uh... Hahaha, well I guess I let the cat out of the bag." She said with a feigned laugh.  
"So does that mean you too are pregnant?" Paine asked, eyes wide open.  
"Yeah... I just found out a few days ago." She sighed out.  
"That's great!" Gippal said with a smile.  
"So how far are you along?" Rikku asked, already out of her stunned daze.  
"Umm... three months." She said with a blush.  
" So you were pregnant BEFORE the wedding huh?" Rikku said with a grin.  
"Great going tiger." Gippal said giving Tidus a sock in the arm, making the poor man blush.  
"Yeah, well I didn't know about it until a few days ago, so it's not like our marriage was because I was having a baby." Yuna said in a defensive tone.  
"It's okay I'm happy for you." Rikku said before she jumped into her cousin's arms, giving her a huge hug.  
"So Dr.P, how far along are you?" Gippal said.  
"Umm... two and a half months." She said, but gave Gippal a warning look before he said something stupid.  
"Wow that means you two will be having your kids at the same time, just about!" Rikku said, her smile making her look as if she were never hurt in the first place.  
"Guess so." Paine said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"I get to be Auntie Rikku!" Rikku said, jumping up and down in circles.  
"Yeah well I guess. Well Rikku I'd like to ask you and Yuna a favor." She said, looking embarrassed.  
"Anything!" Rikku and Yuna said at the same time.  
"Well, Rikku would you be my maid of honor, and Yuna would you be my brides maid?" Paine asked as she rocked back and forth on her heals.  
"OF COURSE I WILL." Rikku shrieked out.  
"I'd be happy to be a brides maid." Yuna said with her sweet innocent smile.  
"Great, well you two need to come down to Bevelle soon for dress fittings." Paine said with a smile. Then turning to the guys she waggled a finger at them. "You two will need to come too! You are going to be grooms men, and will have to help Baralai out." She said, putting on one of her more terrifying faces.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Tidus and Gippal said at once, flinching at her red gaze.  
"Yeah well, come by in a few days. I've got to go back to Baralai and tell him all the good news." Paine said before turning to leave.  
  
When she'd left Yuna and Rikku looked at one another, and burst into giggles. The two men looked at one another before asking, "What's so funny?" When they heard that, the laughed even harder, doubling over, gasping for air. "Weeh, wee'eer... laughin at you two!" Rikku said before she collapsed on the ground from all her laughing. When they finally recovered from their giggle fest, Yuna sat up; her face flushed from the lack of oxygen. "We were laughing at you two. You had the funniest looks on them when Paine scolded you!" she said. "Yeah, you looked as if you were caught in a lie." Rikku said, as she pulled herself to her feet. "Hey why don't you two stay here for a few days before we head off to Bevelle?" Rikku suggested. "Not a bad idea at all." Yuna said.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER AT THE ENTRANCE OF BEVELLE.  
  
They all four arrived in Bevelle three days after Paine had come and told them about her engagement to Baralai. The girls were packed full of energy, ready to plan the wedding. It had to happen soon before Paine began to show, or talk would start up. I guess they'd tell people that they didn't know about the baby until AFTER the honeymoon. It'd be great though, seeing Paine do the mother part. Ha, it was totally easy to see Yunie doing the mom part, but the tough Paine, impossible. The girls turned to head to where Paine was waiting, and the guys headed off to Baralai's office. When they arrived, they saw Nooj in a black tuxedo standing still while a tailor pinned it. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Came a happy Baralai. "Hey man, heard the good news." Gippal said while giving him a wink. "Yeah, we get to be daddies together." Tidus said. "Uh, yeah I guess." Baralai said with a blush. "When's the wedding man?" Gippal asked while looking at an uncomfortable Nooj. "In a week." Baralai said. "Wow so soon." Tidus said looking up. "I anyone else coming to be groomsmen?" a searching Gippal asked. "Why yes, Brother and Nhadala will be, and Lulu and Wakka, Elma and Clasko, Lucil and Yaibal, Dona and Barthello, and that's it, besides Yuna and Tidus, Nooj and LeBlanc, and you, Gippal with Rikku." Baralai said as he ticked the names off his fingers. "Wait a minute, Rikku and I aren't a couple though." He said with a pissed look. "Oh I already know that, but Paine wanted both you and Rikku to be in the ceremony, since she's the maid of honor and you're my best man." Baralai explained. "Wait, you want me to be your best man?" Gippal said as he pointed to himself. "Yeah of course, you and I have always gotten along quite well." Baralai said with a smile. "Finished, next." The tailor said as Nooj stepped of the platform, ready to go change. "I said next." The man said. "I'll go." Tidus said with a sigh.  
  
Down in the room where Paine was standing near a wall where a lot of already tailored dresses hanging up everywhere. "Are we late?" Rikku asked. "No you're not, I just asked the others to come yesterday. I wanted to spend some time with you all." Paine said. "Oh great!" Rikku said in her cheerful voice. "I like the bridesmaid dresses." Yuna said with a smile, as she looked a the pretty satin, royal blue gowns. They had shoulder straps of Sapphires, and it had a low cut, square bodice. The shoes were a clear water blue, heeled sandals that made the feet look as if they were underwater. "Yeah it's great isn't it?" came a LeBlanc emerging in her dress from behind a curtain. "You look marvelous LeBlanc!" Rikku said. "Yes I do." She said with a huge dazzling smile. "Great LeBlanc, your dress is done. Now it's Yuna's turn." Paine said. Yuna headed into the back room to get fitted for her dress. Paine came up to her with a smile. "What are you smiling at me for?" Rikku asked with an unsure look. "Oh nothing, I just want to show you your dress." She said. "Wait I thought that I'd wear a dress like Yuna and LeBlanc." Rikku said as she trailed behind Paine. When Paine pulled back a curtain, a marvelous emerald green gown was hanging up. It seemed to be made of satin. It wasn't a all like the other dresses. It was halter instead, the Emerald straps criss crossing each other to make a loop, which she supposed was supposed to go around her neck. It was magnificent. The shoes where just like the others, but green. "Is this for me?" she asked in a mystified tone. "Yes, this is the maid of honor's gown." Paine said with a smile. "Gosh, it's just so beautiful." Rikku said, unable to move her gaze from the dress. "Yes I thought you'd like it. Would you like to try it on?" Paine asked as she watched Rikku's eyes lighten up. "Yes, can I really?" Rikku said as she jumped up and down. "Yeah you can." Paine said. Rikku emerged to see her cousin in her dress. She looked wonderful. LeBlanc was standing there, her eyes wide open. "Great, it looks GREAT." Paine said with a satisfied grin. "Yes Rikku it's perfect on you." Yuna said with a smile, her eyes beginning to water. "I must say, you sure do look like an Al Bhed Princess." LeBlanc said. Turning, Rikku looked in the mirror, she saw Paine, Yuna, and LeBlanc beside her, but the sight that greeted her made her gasp. "Wow..." she said before she heard voices from the next room. When the men stepped into the room they were to be greeted by the most marvelous site ever. Nooj ran over to LeBlanc and swung her around in his arms, not able to let go of his wife. Tidus walked over to Yuna and hugged her as he whispered something in her ear that made a blush appear on her cheeks. Gippal just stood there looking at the back of Rikku. When she turned around, his breath seemed to go away. Rikku looked so beautiful, in the green gown. It clung to all her curves, and made her look like a true goddess. "So you like her dress?" Paine asked with a grin of enjoyment. I mean Gippal was just standing there, practically drooling at Rikku. "Huh... uh yeah she looks wonderful." He said. Blushing Rikku turned to Paine. "I think I'll go change back now." She said softly. The way Gippal was looking at her made her extremely uncomfortable. She left the room and nearly bumped into Baralai on the way to the changing room. "Sorry Baralai." Rikku said before she moved on. Before he could say anything, she was already gone. "What's going on?" he asked as he watched Gippal walk after her. "Just leave them be." Paine said with a huge smirk on her face. "What are you planning Paine?" Baralai asked. "Nothing, it's just something that those two need to figure out themselves." She said. "Yeah it's true, those two have it bad for one another." LeBlanc said. "Yeah I guess your right." Baralai sighed out.  
  
Running Gippal caught up to Rikku. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her around to face him. To his surprise, tears were running down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong is YOU!" she sobbed out. "What do you mean?" Gippal said confusedly. "You... You always make me feel so strange." She said lamely. Bringing her into his arms, he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm all mixed up inside too Rikku." He said against her hair. "How do you truly feel about me Gippal?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "Let me show you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her tense up, then slowly relax against him. She gave into it, and kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth. She slid her hands up his chest, and wrap around his neck. He pulled her tighter against his him, and deepened the kiss. She suddenly shook her head, trying to end the kiss. He reluctantly complied, and looked down into her eyes. "That didn't answer my question Gippal. All that shows me is that you feel lust for me. But how do you FEEL." She whispered out. "I think I might love you Rikku." He said When that came out, Rikku tore herself away from him and ran off. What was it now? He thought to himself. He'd never be able to understand girls. He decided to wait a few days before he talked to her. Maybe she was just shocked to have learned that his feelings were that strong for her?  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I should have ch. 5 up later this evening around maybe 9pm est. It's Feb.21, and I hope that I'll hear some good reviews. I need to know the answer a/b the sex of the babies, so I can write ch.6, which will be like titled, "Bridal shower, with baby showers" so I'd like to know. Ok, now thanks to... Shadow Reaper: I really must thank you for your sweet review. It made me really happy. I never thought that my writing was that good, especially since this is only my second fanfic ever. So thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warior: Yeah I know making those two pregnant was a shocker. It was just something that popped into my head, and I thought it was a nice twist to add. Christine: Thanks again for continuing to read my story, and sending in such nice reviews. And it makes me happy when people say that like it cuz I'm able to continue to write well, and fast. Calli: Never Fear, ch. 4 four is hear. Keep checking up this. You might want to make an account at fanfiction, so you can fix it so that fanfiction will notify you the moment I've posted a new chapter, even though it might not show up for 24hrs. On the site. Loss of Innocense: Thanks for the advice about the hi-potions. I'll take it into thought, and make sure if there are anymore situations like that, that I'll make it more deep, so that people will feel more suspense. But it's great to hear other's opinions about how to change it. Thanks a lot, it helped! Liebchen: yeah I know making Paine and Yunie pregnant would be an interesting twist. I'm truly thinking about having Rikku get into some kind of situation in the end like that. Maybe near the end of the story... but then again who knows what might happen along the way. Thanks for the great comments. And to all of you other people reading my fic, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and that you might review it. All of your reviews always fill my day with joy. ( I know it's cheesy but it's true) Writing is usually my only comfort besides anime, so it helps to know that people truly like your work. (Wow did I just quote Vic Mignogna? LOL) Well enjoy, feel free to IM me @ FYAnimeJunkie618. Don't forget if you want to know more about me, just click on my name and you can read my profile. LYL, ~ Teri Baumer ~ 


	5. Wedding Celebration

DISCLAIMER: Nuttin... I so sad, but whatever... Ooooohh.... I know what I own, I own this fanfic! Muahahahahahaha... (had to get that out!)  
  
Warning: Nothing yet, sry guys... Well maybe, keep reading... I might be a tear fest, and some giggles, and some awkward situations... ~wink~  
  
It had been a week since Rikku had talked to Gippal. Actually she'd seen him for the first time last night at the rehearsal dinner looking glum. She just couldn't think of what to say to him. Hell she didn't know how she truly felt about the guy. It was eating her up, making her zone off into space. And today she needed to keep her head on. It was Paine's wedding day, and in only a few hours she would be married to the Praetor of Spira. (~U c they abandoned the whole New Yevon and Youth League crap, and so they call him the Praetor of Spira...~) She couldn't wait for the reception. Everyone would be there! Currently Rikku was waiting for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to show up. Up in the distance of the High Bridge, Rikku spotted four yellow dots. As it came closer she noticed that it was Elma, Clasko, Yaibal, and Lucil riding on their Chocobo's. She couldn't believe that they actually came on those.  
"You guys, you know you can't walk down the aisle on those, right?" Rikku hollered out to them.  
"Yeah, but we wanted to make a grand entrance." Yaibal called out.  
"Well I think you've managed that." Rikku said with a giggle as all the monks and nuns stuck their heads out of windows.  
When they all dismounted their Chocobo Rikku gave each of them a hug.  
  
"Glad you're here. It's time to get ready!" she said.  
"Can't wait! Guess us girls will go help the bride out." Lucil said.  
"Yeah and us men will comfort the groom." Yaibal said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
When Lucil saw that look she kicked him in the shin. "Yaibal, behave!" she said.  
"Fine I won't do anything to him." he said as he hopped on one leg.  
When they were gone Lulu, Wakka, and little Vindina greeted Rikku. After they went, LeBlanc and her Noojie-Woogie showed up, followed by Yuna and Tidus. After that she was left with a short break to relax. Unfortunately that ended when she heard someone call out to her.  
"Hey Rikku!" Brother said as he smacked her on the back.  
"Uh hey Brother." She said as she regained her balance.  
"Hey Rikku." Nhadala said with a smile. (~OMG I thought that would be a funny pairing... I love it!~)  
"Hi Nhadala. I hope that you're keeping Brother out of trouble." Rikku said.  
"Certainly." She said with a wink.  
"Whad are youse two talk-een aboot?" Brother asked as he tried to speak English.  
"We're talking about you dumb ass." Rikku said with a role of her eyes.  
"Whad did u call me you little bitcha!?" Brother yelled.  
Rikku was just about to pounce on him when someone held her back from behind her. She began to struggle out of this person's grasp when she smelled oil and leather. Gippal... why was he holding her back? She soon stopped moving and looked up to her brother.  
"I'm sorry Brother, go ahead and get ready, the ceremony is going to start soon." She said.  
"But uh, SOMEONE IZ EH TOOCHING YOU... I WILL HURT IM!" Brother shouted, but was pulled by the back of his overalls by an inpatient Nhadala.  
When they were gone, and the sound of her brother wasn't so loud she turned to see a tired Gippal.  
"Will you please let go of me now?" she whispered out.  
"No I will not. You've been avoiding me for a week. We'll have to see each other during the wedding, so why not let us talk about it now?" he asked, his voice filled with emotion.  
Rikku opened her mouth to answer his question when a pissed off Paine hollered from the dressing room at her. "What the hell are you doing. Everyone is here and dressed but you. Get your fucking ass over here!" Paine shouted.  
Turning Rikku ran over to where Paine was without even glancing back once at the waiting Gippal.  
Rikku sat down at the vanity table. She looked at herself. She looked tired. Knowing that she didn't have too much time, she took off her blue bandana, and undid the braids. She grabbed a brush and gently got all the tangles out of her honey blond hair. It had grown a lot over the past few years. It was already at her butt, but she knew special ways to do it so it didn't look like it was so long. Smiling to herself she decided to wear it mostly down. Taking two chunks of hair on the side of her face, she braided them back up, and tied them at the bottom with a sparkly, diamond bead. She then brushed her hair some more before she took the two braids and brought them back behind her head. Carefully she reached for a satin green ribbon to hold the braids together in the back. When she finished tying the ribbon into a neat bow, she examined her face. She looked so much older with her hair down. Smiling, she began to carefully apply her make up. When she was finished she put her shoes on, and then gently slipped into the Emerald gown. The material of it was cold and made her shiver. When zipped up the back she inspected her appearance.  
"You look wonderful Rikku." Paine said.  
Turning she saw that Paine wasn't in her gown yet, but her hair and make up were done.  
"Wow with your hair that way, you look gorgeous!" Rikku said. That comment earned her frown from Paine.  
"Thanks. Well you can thank LeBlanc, for she was the one who is behind this masterpiece." Paine said.  
"Well is it time yet?" Rikku asked.  
"Yeah. Go up and get ready to line up with the others. You're in the back because you and Gippal go before me." She said.  
"Well whose gonna give you away?" Rikku asked with a frown.  
"It's a surprise." She said.  
Rikku walked up to where all the other bridesmaids were. They were all beside their date. Rikku noticed the order of everyone. It was to be Dona and Barthello, then Lucil and Yaibal, and then Clasko and Elma, following Brother and Nhadala, and then LeBlanc and Nooj, with Tidus and Yuna going right before she went with Gippal. Huh it was funny because she couldn't see Gippal anywhere. She hoped that he didn't run off or anything. It's not like they were getting married. Whoa where'd that thought come from? Sighing she went and lined up behind her cousin.  
"Hey have you seen Gippal?" Rikku asked Tidus.  
"Nope not for about thirty minutes." He said.  
"Damn it! Paine is about to come up, and once Baralai walks out there the music is to start, following the procession." Rikku said, feeling really anxious.  
"Calm down, you know Paine would kill Gippal if he ruined her wedding." Yuna said with a giggle.  
They all turned when they heard the music start. Paine and Baralai had gotten the mystical creatures from the Machalania woods to come and play. They were playing a very beautiful melody. (~You know the tune at the begging of the game before you load the game up? Well that's the one I'm talking about.~) Everyone in the church became quiet, as the procession began. Rikku was beginning to worry now since Nooj and LeBlanc had just begun their walk to the altar. Turning, Yuna looked at Rikku and gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to just say, "don't worry about a thing"  
Just as she and Tidus began to walk, a panting Gippal came running up to her, taking her arm. She noticed that he had on a satin green comber bunt that matched her dress. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, I had to make sure that Paine's special guest arrived."  
Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and began to walk. Realizing that it was their turn she put on a smile and began to walk. She could see everyone look at her with glowing eyes. Man was this awkward. She could hear people murmuring about her. God couldn't they be more discreet. Once she and Gippal got to the altar they split. Gippal went over to stand by Baralai while Rikku was to go to her spot to wait for Paine.  
Everyone stood up to get a good look at the bride. Man was he nervous. Baralai was literally shaking in his shoes. He took a deep breath and lifted his head up high to be greeted by the most beautiful creature ever. He saw Paine walking towards him in the most exotic gown ever. Nothing like the traditional white gown and veil. She had her hair parted at the side, and had it straight, with a small strand hanging in her eyes. On her head was a tiara made of roses the color of blood. Her gown was made of satin, flowing at her feet some, with a small train trailing behind her. It was a deep red, with straps made of Rubies. It criss-crossed in the back ending at her lower back where the train was attached. On the train was a rose at the upper part holding it to the dress. The dress clung to her curves making his smile broaden even more. When she was only a few feet away was when he noticed who was giving her away. It made him gasp, but then smile.  
Rikku watched as Baralai walked up to his bride, taking her hand in his as he walked up to the altar where the priest was.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've gathered here to day to celebrate the marriage of the Praetor of Spira to the young lady Paine, whom helped save our world." The priest said. "Now going on, whom may I ask is giving the bride away?" he asked.  
"I am." Came a deep voice that Rikku hadn't heard for years.  
Gasping, tears began to run down everyone's face as they finally realized who it was. It was sir Auron back from the dead. Smiling he looked up at Paine.  
"I am the one to give away the bride... My beautiful daughter." He whispered out. That there got a response from everyone. The sound of people blowing their nose could be heard within the crowd. It was so moving and beautiful.  
"Now if you two would join hands and repeat these vows for me." The priest said.  
Sounds of cheering people saying "congratulations." Came from everyone in the church as Paine and Baralai held hands as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Everyone in the bridal and groom party held back to talk to Auron.  
Walking up to him, Yuna gave him a teary smile. "Is it really you sir Auron?" she asked.  
"Yes it is." He said as he hugged the former Summoner.  
"How can this be?" Rikku asked.  
"Yeah, we thought you'd died." Wakka said, before his wife gave him a smack on the head.  
"Dimwits, we're all back!" came another voice.  
Tidus looked back and saw his dad standing there. Gaping at his old man, he just couldn't figure out what to say.  
"Yes we're all back." Came a gentle voice that made Yuna turn and run toward the man.  
"Father!" she cried out.  
"Wait how can this all be?" Rikku asked again, very confused about his entire situation.  
"The fayth's." Braska said  
"But how could they've done that?" Tidus asked.  
"After they brought you back they thought that since you guys had brought the TRUE eternal calm that you all should be rewarded so they brought us all back." Jhect said.  
"It's wonderful isn't?" Yuna said with a smile.  
"Yeah it is!" Rikku said.  
They all headed towards the High Bridge where the party was to be held. In the large area people were dancing, and on the Bridge others examined all the exquisite munchies.  
Walking over to where Paine and her dad stood, Rikku decided to ask an important question.  
"Auron, may I ask a question?" she asked.  
"If you want." He said.  
"How is it that you are Paine's father?" she asked.  
"A long time ago before I became a guardian I met a woman, her name was Pascal. She was a healer, and we met when I got injured by a fiend." He explained.  
"We fell in love and got married, but soon after she got pregnant and had Paine. She died during childbirth." He said with a sad smile.  
"I see. Wow, it's awesome that your dad is Auron!" Rikku said to Paine.  
"Yeah I guess it is. You know Rikku, I think you should go talk to Gippal." She said.  
"Uh why would you say that?" she asked with an un-easy look.  
"Because you two are driving me insane! Go and fix things with him!" she nearly growled at her.  
"Fine fine fine! You pregnant woman sure are moody!" she said before Paine pushed her in the direction of Gippal.  
Walking to him she took a nice deep soothing breath.  
"Hi Gippal." She said.  
"Came to finish what we were talking about earlier?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Gippal I uh..." she began to say before the silenced her with his finger.  
"We can talk about this later. Let's dance." He said as a nice slow song came began to play. He pulled her into his arms, and held onto her tightly. They gently swayed to the music. Rikku decided to relax. It was just a dance. Taking a deep breath in, she took in his scent. It had changed from the smell of oil and leather to a spicy leather scent. (~OLD SPICE!~) It made her relax even more in his arms, that he brought her waist harder to him. Gasping Rikku lifted her head up to look into his eye.  
"Gippal..." she whispered to him, seeing his eye full of love.  
"What ever happened to cause you to lose an eye." She asked.  
"Uh... When I was younger, when my parents were still alive, I was being trained to fight machina, and was caught off guard. It stabbed me in my right eye. They were able to repair the eye, but I wasn't able to see out of it, that's why I wear a patch." He said. He noticed that her eyes had softened up.  
"Rikku what were you going to say to me before the wedding?" he asked  
"Um... well I wanted to talk to you. I've thought about it a lot lately, and realized that whenever I'm around you I feel all funny. Either I'm mad or I feel all tingly inside." She explained to him. She took a deep breath before she went on. "And well I've come to a conclusion that I might be falling in love with you too." She said. She stood there waiting for him to respond. She looked up after a while and noticed that he was smiling at her.  
"Are you serious Rikku?" he asked.  
"Yes I am." She whispered. Suddenly LeBlanc came over and grabbed her by the arm.  
"It's time for you to make your speech to everyone." She said.  
She walked up to the stage and went to the microphone. "Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make a toast to the bride an groom." She said with a smile.  
"Paine you have been such a great friend. We've been through thick and thin with one another. We've fought together as a team in battle, and have been pals from the first day you joined the Gullwings." She said. "And Baralai, you've always been such a nice guy. I'm glad you and Paine are together." She said. "To the newlyweds!" she said with a smile. Everyone echoed and cheered. She walked off stage, to hear LeBlanc announce that Yuna was going to sing a love song. Everyone began to cheer. Rikku was tired and didn't want to dance anymore. She headed to her room quietly without being noticed. She took her dress off and slipped into a yellow tank top, and some white shorts. She kept her hair the way it was. Yawning, she was about to get into bed when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it to find Gippal. He'd apparently changed into his usual outfit that consisted of black pants with a lavender shirt and black boots. He didn't have on his armor so it was pretty plain.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I was just settling down." She said.  
She watched as she shut the door behind him. He then walked up to her, a smile on his face. She smiled and said, "I'm glad we can talk more in private." He smiled back at her and brought her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I know this is hard for you Rikku, all these mixed emotions. But you've gotta believe me when I tell you that I love you." He said.  
"I know, and I do believe you. It's just all so new. I've never NEVER been in a relationship. I've never felt feeling like this. Being in love with you just scares me some." She said trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.  
He kissed her head softly and pulled her back some to look at her. She looked so tired and worn out.  
"Would you like to lie down?" he asked her.  
"Yeah I would, but would you mind holding me?" she asked.  
He nodded and situated himself on the bed, and brought her into his arms. He noticed that Rikku began to shiver so he pulled a blanket up over them. They sat in silence for some time when Rikku finally broke the silence. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.  
"I don't' know. Do you want to keep us a secret for a little bit?" he asked. She nodded and snuggled into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I feel so much better Gippal." She murmured before she finally drifted off to sleep. Gippal just lied there, listening to her slow breathing. He stroked her hair and smiled before closing his eyes.  
  
In the morning, Yuna woke up looking for her cousin. She didn't know where Rikku had run off to in the night, but was a little worried. She went over to where Rikku was supposed to be sleeping, and knocked on it. When she didn't hear anything, she opened it to be greeted by both Rikku and Gippal in bed, clinging to one another.  
"Oh my god RIKKU! What do you think you are doing?!" she screeched.  
Hearing that, Rikku woke up and saw Yuna, then felt something move at her side, and noticed Gippal. "Oh god it's not what it looks like!" she said. Soon Tidus came running at the sound of his wife's screech, and stopped when he saw Rikku in bed with Gippal. "Wow, never thought I'd see that." He said.  
Walking around Cid and Brother noticed Yuna and Tidus standing in a doorway gaping at something.  
"Hey Yuna, have you seen that rascal of a daughter of mine?" he asked. He noticed that both she and Tidus stiffened when they heard him. The slowly turned around trying to block his view from that door.  
"Uh... well we've sorta seen her." Tidus said.  
"What are you two hiding?" He said as he walked over.  
"Yes, uh what are youse uh hiding?" brother asked.  
"Well um..." Yuna said quietly. Looking over her Cid noticed his daughter sitting up in bed, rearranging her blankets.  
"Oh so there you are Rikku!" he said with a smile.  
"Uh yeah hey Pops." She said.  
Turning around swiftly Tidus and Yuna looked at her and noticed that she held her covers up some to try and hide Gippal. Yuna just hoped that Gippal wouldn't wake up.  
"So did you sleep okay?" Cid asked as he tried to enter the room.  
"Ah don't come in!" Rikku shrieked. Cid stopped then thought that her voice sounded suspicious.  
"What are you hiding Rikku?" he asked.  
"Um...nothing." She said with a fake smile.  
Suddenly the bed moved, and a groaning Gippal sat up rubbing his head. When his vision focused he saw Yuna and Tidus at the door with Brother and Cid.  
"Shit!" he said.  
"Rikku! What have you been DOING?" Cid bellowed out.  
"I'm gonna KILL YOUSE GIPPAL!" Brother yelled out.  
Barging in, Cid grabbed Gippal by the collar as Yuna and Tidus tried with all there might to keep Brother from entering the room.  
"What were you doing with my little girl?" he bellowed in Gippal's face covering it with specks of salvia. Cid then pulled back his arm and punched him. The stunned daze that Rikku had been in went away when she heard the sound of her old man's fist hit the man she loved in the face. Suddenly she saw Brother break free from Yuna and Tidus, and saw him running towards Gippal. What was she going to do?  
  
A/N. There, ch. 5 is finished.Hope you like this. This is just the wedding and stuff. NOW THANK YOU'S! Crazy Demon: I don't' know what u mean by Kissing... like in ur review it only said Kissing... AnImE_ReViEwEr: Thanks I hope you like this next chapter. It's full of detail on everything. Liebchen: Thanks again for reviewing my story, and I'm glad that you're still enjoying it. Rikku-Chan: I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! Hope you like it. Boggart: Thanks a lot for your review. I'll think about maybe having Tidus and Yuna have twins, then maybe that would add something. Think about Tidus going bald from the stress! As for Paine I'll think about that. Maybe have her kid hand cuffed to a monk maybe instead of a dog. Oh maybe a chocobo instead! LOL. Rikku87: Thanks for your review. It's going well isn't it? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Shadow Reaper: I must thank you for thinking my story is good. It gives me warm fuzzies. (~cheesy cheesy cheesy Teri!~) Hope you enjoy this. I'm having conflicts with what the kids should be, but it's ok, I'll make it funny. Maybe Brother will have a kid...~shudders at the idea of Brother procreating!~ Well Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. LYL! ~Teri Baumer~ 


	6. Baby Showers

Disclaimer: BOO HOO HOO! I DON'T OWN DIDDLY SQUAT! Well sry that's a lie, I own this, and I own a copy of final fantasy X and X-2! LOL. Hope you like Chappy 6. I'm sry the thing has been fucked up, once this is done, I hope that the chapters will be in order. I don't wanna replace the entire story you know. Warning: none really, no sex, no drugs, not rape, just party party party!  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Rikku screamed out.  
Suddenly Brother stopped in mid stride, and looked confused.  
"We didn't do anything. Gippal and I were just talking all night, and we fell asleep." She said with a tired sigh.  
"You know Cid, I think I'd appreciate it once in a while if you'd listen to me." Gippal said as he rubbed his jaw.  
"Sorry, it's just it looked wrong." Cid mumbled out.  
"Uh whad iz goooing on?" Brother said as he scratched his ass.  
"Nothing." Tidus said as he led the confused man out. (~I wonder if Nhadala was dropped on her head too, or maybe she thinks Brother is sexy... SCRATCH THAT EWWW!~)  
"Now everyone please leave my room. I've got things to do before Paine leaves for her Honeymoon." Rikku said as she shooed them all out. After she shut the door, she leaned against it taking in a soothing breath. Man did she have a lot to do.  
Later that day, Rikku got all the bridesmaids to come to a small get together. She'd explained to them about Yuna and Paine being pregnant, and that she was going to throw a baby shower. They were all outside near a sort of park area.  
"Girls, I'll be right back, I'm going to bring the mothers to be here." Rikku said with a giggle.  
She found the two sitting in Yuna's room talking and giggling. "Hey what's so funny?" Rikku asked.  
They looked up and said, "Nothing." At the same time.  
"Well if it's nothing, I need to take you someplace. It's a surprise so put these on." She said as she tossed them some blindfolds. The two complied, and Rikku led them towards the shower. When they neared she waved to everyone, signaling that they shut up. (She waved to them with her middle finger...LOL...~)  
"Okay we're here!" Rikku said as she pulled of their blindfolds.  
The two were greeted with all the bridesmaids shouting "SURPRISE!" while they threw confetti at them.  
"What is this Rikku?" Yuna asked as she watched the multi-colored paper float down to the ground.  
"Yeah Rikku, what do you have up your sleeve?" Paine asked.  
"It's a BABY SHOWER!" she said smiling at them.  
"Man this is going to be fun!" Elma said with that sweet smile of hers.  
They all sat down, and began to chitchat. Rikku pulled out two talismans and a sheet of paper with stuff written on it.  
"What's that Rikku?" Yuna asked as she pointed to the talismans.  
"These are special talismans to identify the sex of the baby!" she said. Everyone around scooted closer, trying to get a better look at everything.  
"So whose gonna go first?" Rikku asked.  
"I will!" Yuna said with a giggle.  
Rikku carefully set the talisman on Yuna's belly. Quietly she whispered the words on the paper. The talisman then began to glow. "It's supposed to change blue for a boy, and pink for a girl." Rikku said to everyone. Suddenly the talisman split into two. On was blue and one was pink. "What does this mean?" Yuna asked.  
"I think it means you're gonna have twins." She said. Yuna's eyes bulged out of her head. "What did you say?" she shouted out.  
"I said you're gonna have twins." Rikku said.  
"Wow." Was all that came out of her mouth.  
Turning towards Paine, she told her to sit still. She carefully arranged the talisman the way she did Yuna's and recited the spell. It again began to glow bright and then turned pink. "Wow a girl!" Rikku said before she fell to the ground laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Paine asked with an ugly scowl crossing her face.  
"It's just soo hard to picture you being a motherly figure Paine." Rikku said as she clutched her stomach.  
"Thanks, that is sure some encouragement!" Paine said sarcastically.  
"Well then loves, lets begin to think of some names!" LeBlanc said.  
"Well I think you should name the boy Toya, and the girl Himeno!" Lucil said to Yuna.  
"I think you should name the boy Amiboshi and the girl Trista." Dona said.  
"Well Paine I think you should name your girl Ceres." Lulu said with a smile.  
"Why Ceres?" Paine asked  
"Ceres was a Celestial Angel who was strong and powerful, yet fell to earth and fell in love with a mortal." She explained. "She was later deceived by the man, and survived the pain of losing the one she loved." Lulu said.  
"Ceres... I like it." Paine said.  
"Okay now we need to figure out a name for Yuna's kid." Lucil said.  
"Well to tell you the truth, I think I like name Hikari for the girl. I want her to shine throughout Spira, as for the boy, I want his name to be Nuriko. Nuriko is a constellation. It's a strong name." She said with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
After they all opened the gifts, Yuna and Paine went to their husbands to tell them all the good news, and the ideas for names. That only left Rikku alone. She'd decided to go wander around the High Bridge. They'd recently added onto it, adding gazebos and gardens. She walked to one of the lone gazebos where colorful tiger lilies were blooming. She took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers and the fresh air. It made her relax, yet made her feel so alone. What was she going to do with her life now? What was she going to do with Gippal? Turning to leave the small gazebo, she saw the man that she was just thinking about in the distance with another WOMAN! Wait a minute, take a deep breath, maybe it's a business partner or something. Walking slowly closer to him and the woman, she saw that she was gorgeous. She had flowing ebony hair down to her waist, and what she could see were sapphire blue eyes gazing up at the man SHE loved. The next thing she saw as she approached closer was the two of them kissing. Gasping she just stood there in stunned silence.  
When he lifted his head up to get away from Chidori's unexpected kiss, he saw Rikku standing there, shaking.  
"Rikku!" he called out. She didn't answer.  
Looking behind her, Chidori noticed another girl. Heh, maybe she was her rival. Nobody was going to take Gippal away from her. NEVER! Flipping her hair, she walked over to Rikku and gave her a sweet smile.  
"I'm sorry, Gippal and I were just having some fun." She said, letting her words sink in.  
"None of my business." Rikku said before she turned towards Gippal.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to you about what we were talking about last night. But I guess there isn't any need to since I've seemed to found the answer." She said, unable to keep the hurt out of her eyes. She then ran off towards her room to pack and leave for Home.  
"Rikku it's not what you think!" he said.  
"Why are you hear Chidori?" he spat out.  
"Why Gippal, I'm surprised at you. I would've thought that you've missed me." She said as she stepped closer to him.  
"I told you that I never EVER want to see you again. I thought that I'd gotten you permantely away from me." He said.  
"Well you're wrong, and I'm here to gain you back!" she hissed.  
"Well I'm sorry but you won't get me!" he shouted out.  
"Why not!?" she asked with a pout.  
"Because I've never liked you, and never will. I'm in love. So please stop stalking me!" he said before he ran off in the direction that Rikku went.  
Well well well, so this was going to be harder than she thought. Reaching into her pocket she removed a small bag of powder. "This should do the trick to make Gippal mine." She said with a creepy laugh.  
  
A/N: I know, most stories have the whole 'found my lover kissing another girl' thing but w/e, mine will the by bar the best! I hope you enjoy it, and I'm totally tired. Ch.7 maybe today 2/22/04, but u know I've been up all night long! So don't worry, you've got lots to read! Well review, and tell me how you like my evil bitch, Chidori. I got it from Ceres, but in that anime Chidori is good. Haha, well enjoy again. (I'm babbling, Damn sleep depravation!) LYL as usual, and tell me if I should change any thing. ~ Teri Baumer ~ 


	7. Passion and Unexpected Sleep

DISCLAIMER: Have you guys noticed that Rikku is really good at running? I have! Well back to this, no don't won n e thing but Chidori cuz you know her evil personality that is, not the name... ~sighs~ Oh yeah and have any of you been able to get the perfect ending yet on x-2? Not me... damn elder drake on Bevelle thinggy floor 7... It just rams into ya and then POOF you're dead... (  
  
WARNING: Some sexual content. Not the whole thing, and an evil Chidori. NOTES: Ok u guys, don't 4get to read my author notes, for I thank all of you reviewers individually. Plus you can talk to me on aim: FYAnimeJunkie618. I'm on almost all the time, except when I'm at school. Feel free to email me @: FFX_2KHGoddess1618@yahoo.com  
  
I'd love to hear from you guys, you sound so nice! Well enjoy.  
  
Running and running, Rikku didn't look back. She couldn't believe the scoundrel playing her like some fool. Finally when she admits to herself her true feelings for him, he turns and... and makes out with some BIMBO! God, and she was actually gonna take up her dads advice and settle down. Maybe she should just go find someone else. She continued to run until she got to her room. Quickly she shoved her stuff into a sack and ran out towards her own secret ride. (~where does she get these?~) It was like the Celsius and like the airship that she and her dad found down in the Baaj Temple. It was blue and green, smaller than the Celsius, and she called it 'Tara' after he mom, who had died after she was born. (~Tara Reid is the voice actress who does Rikku's voice...~) It was her little secret. Brother knew nothing about it or he'd try and 'Spice' up the decor with his hideous biker flames. But whatever. When she saw that the coast was clear at the High Bridge, she ran as fast as she could. She needed to get the abandoned spring in the Machalania woods. That's where she'd hid it. Nothing lived there anymore but some fiends, but it still sparkled some. She had just left the High Bridge when she heard someone calling for her. She didn't want to stop. She knew that in her gut it was Gippal. Seriously she didn't want to see that fool ever again. A man that claims to love her makes out in PUBLIC with another woman and gets caught really hurts sometimes. Like a lot! She finally reached her airship and got on it. She didn't need a crew to help her with it, just herself. Though sometimes she wished that Buddy and Shinra were on board. It was always more fun with the two of them. But that was the least of her worries. She got in and sat in her seat. Feeling around in her pouch, she couldn't seem to find the token that went on the control panel to start it up, when she heard someone or something move around in the engine room. Standing up, she carefully pressed her garment grid, pressing on the thief garment. Light shined as she transformed from her old battle uniform (the pink tank and green shorts...) to her skimpy yellow bikini top and mini olive green skirt. Man had it been a long time since she wore this. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be this bare. Well she carefully took her blades in her hand, and pressed herself to the wall by the door.  
The footsteps stopped, and she heard the person carefully pull open the door. When the person stepped into the cabin, Rikku crept up behind the person, planning to bring her arm around their neck with her blade, when she realized that the person was kinda tall. She then got an idea. Quietly she took a step backwards and then charged the person's back. But they weren't so dumb and turned at the worst possible second.(~It's dark in the cabin so she can't see the person's face... I think you guys have a hunch at who it is.~) She rammed right into the figure and knocked both the 'robber' and herself down. The next thing she knew was that she knew was that she heard a grunt and realized who it was. Gippal. But she decided to play dumb, and sat up, not realizing that she was straddling his waist. She took her blades in hand and brought them to his throat. Gippal stopped moving when she did that.  
"Who are you, and how did you get it?" Rikku demanded, trying to hold back her smirk. It wasn't often when she got to see Gippal helpless.  
"Rikku it's ME!" he bellowed out.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't answer my question." She said pressing her blades lightly harder against his Adam's apple.  
"Fine I'll tell you. I saw you running and followed you. When you closed the door you dropped the key so I picked it up. It opened the door for me and I was able to walk in. The next think I know you're here trying to decapitate me." He said with an irritated look.  
"Fine, now give me my key." She said.  
Gently Gippal placed his hands on hers by his throat, and clasped them tightly in his. "Rikku I know you're hurt, but let me just explain." He said, his voice changing from pissed, to gentle.  
"I don't want to hear anything that you've got to say." She said  
"Well I know I want you to at least hear me out." He said, as he gently moved her hands, and took the blades from her, sliding them across the cabin floor.  
Seeing that, Rikku tried to get up to go and retrieve them, when she felt Gippal's warm hands on her waist, keeping her from leaving.  
"Fine I'll listen." She said with an innocent smile before she brought her arm back. Thankfully Gippal saw that coming, and was able to catch her fist. Swiftly he turned her over onto her back as he leaned over her, preventing her from making any sudden movement.  
"Hey get OFFA me!" she said as she squirmed.  
"No, now listen. Chidori and I have NOTHING going on." He said.  
Looking him in the eye Rikku gave him a cold glare. "Sure didn't seem that way when you guys were making out." She snapped.  
"I wasn't making out with her. I was telling her off. She was the one who kissed me." He said.  
That sure made her shut up fast. "She's been stalking me for years, and I thought after a while that she'd given up. Like I hadn't seen her for a year. Suddenly she's there at Bevelle, and I'm trying to get her the hell away from me. And when she saw you, she thought that she'd mess with your head. But when you left I told her to get lost because you were the only woman that I could ever love." He said as he watched her eyes soften.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Really." He said as she smiled at her.  
"Am I truly the only woman you could ever love?" She asked, while her eyes began to mist up.  
"Yes you are." He said before he leaned down and kissed her.  
He kissed her so gently that it made her heart swell up with joy.  
"Gippal will you stay with me?" she whispered as she gazed into his eye. (~god damn it y did he have to have 1 eye, god, well pleez 4give me if I accidentally say 'eyes' instead of eye...~)  
"Yeah, I'll stay." He said before going back to kissing her.  
They stayed on the floor of the cabin, kissing. Gippal realized that he was still on top of her, and carefully pulled her to him, and rolled to his side.  
They continued to kiss. Soon things began to heat up, and Rikku felt something simmering in her gut. She pulled back from Gippal and looked at him. He was sweating some already, and his hair was on his face. Gently she brushed it away with a delicate finger. She smiled at him, as she hugged him tightly to her, before she kissed him with all the love she felt.  
Gippal felt it, and knew that she wanted what he did. He let his hands roam her body, feeling her soft heated skin against his. Her scent drove him insane, wanting more of her. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore he honey sweet mouth. He gently cupped the side of Rikku's small breast, making her gasp. Stopping he looked at her, her eyes dark from the passion.  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked  
Shaking her head no, she pulled him to her and kissed him, taking over. She allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. When her tongue touched his, she felt a spark of energy. It was thrilling, and allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. She never really thought of herself as sexy, but apparently to Gippal she was, for he was undoing her top. She felt his hands to the back of her neck to un-clasp the neck part of her top, then he moved his hands under her to get to the back clasp. When it was off, he tossed it to the side taking in her beauty. She had small breasts but they were perfect for her petite body. He watched as they rose with her rapid breathing. They were so golden brown from being in the sun, and the tips of them were already hard from her arousal. He bent his head down and took one of the rosy nipples into his mouth, enjoying the sweetness of it. Rikku moaned out as a new sensation went shooting through her system. She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair, and let him continue. When he lifted his head and moved to the other breast, she thought she might die from the pleasure. She ran her hands down his back, and up his shirt, trying to get it off, so she could explore more of his body. He seemed to have gotten the message and lifted his head from her chest and took his shirt off. Her eyes were greeted by a broad, muscular chest, lightly covered in golden hair. He was tan, probably from working in the hot sun so much. She placed her small hand over his heart and could feel it's rapid beat. She let her fingers explore, and the noticed that he had lots of scars on him. She didn't like the thought of him getting hurt, so she kissed each scar that she could find. "Rikku" Gippal groaned out as he pulled her up to him. "I love you so much." He said as he kissed her again. "But I don't think we should go on anymore." He said as he pulled back. He saw her confused look. "I don't understand." She said. "I just don't want our first time to be on the cold metal floor of your airship. I want it to be special." He said Smiling she took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. "I understand perfectly." She said before she sat up and got her top. She turned to him when it was back on and saw that he'd put his shirt on too. "Do you need a ride?" she asked giving him a playful smile that seemed to make his blood simmer. "Uh I need to go to Home." He said. "You're just in luck, that's where I'm headed to." She said with a smile. "Great." He said. They sat next to each other on the ship, as Rikku expertly piloted her ship towards home. In no time they were arriving at a secret little garage. Rikku landed and turned off the engine. "Wow, where are we?" he asked as he stepped into the garage. "We're in one of my secret hideouts. I make many types of transport machina's. Such as this ship and a submarine that I went in that night of Yuna's wedding she said. "Well I've got to go now Gippal." She said before she turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist and brought her against his chest. "Leaving without a good bye kiss?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him sweetly, then took a few backward skips and smiled at him. "Call me later?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. "You bet." She said. "Righto!" she giggled out before turning to leave to find her old man. Skipping along the desert to the sight of home, Rikku hummed out a little tune. She'd never been so happy in her life. He loved her! "Stop humming that annoying tune you bitch." Came a familiar voice. Turning Rikku saw that bitch Chidori. "What the hell do you want?" she said. "You know what I want. I want my man!" Chidori said before snapping her fingers. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down, nearly hitting her. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Rikku shrieked out. "I'm trying to dispose of the trash." She said before throwing a light blue grenade at her. The thing burst at Rikku's feet, making her cough. She began to feel woozy and fell to her hands and knees before blacking out. "Take her away boys. I've got some business to deal with down there." Chidori said before walking down to the front of the half completed home, where she expected Gippal to show up.  
  
A/N: Thanks guys, I hope you like ch. 7, it's got some passion too. But I didn't feel like making the two go all they way. There are going to be lots of things blocking the two from getting together, but don't worry things between Rikku and Gippal will turn out well. I mean I was so peeved that they didn't show a nice love movie scene in X-2 with Rikku and Gippal. They so totally go together. But anyway, I prolly won't have another chappy out til mid week, so enjoy the ones I have so far. I mean it's only been up for a week and I have 7ch. Man shows ya how much time I have in my life. I'm just one who enjoys to write. Well time for thanks. DRAGONMYST: I hope you like this. I'm sry I didn't make Paine's kid a boy, but I'll make it a punk ass tomboy. ITSDARKOUTSIDE: I fixed it so I hope you're able to read my chapters now. Enjoy. Rikku-Chan.: I know I absolutely love Rikku and Gippal. I mean I wish I were Rikku so I could have a sexy beast like Gippal. Though I do think Tidus is one too, but I'd hate being Yuna. She's a prude. But I like Gippal... Yummy. LOL, I hope you like this. BOGGART: It's okay, I like your reviews. As for the names, I got stumped I mean, I wanted to keep the whole exotic/strange Japanese thing going. Himeno is from Pretear, it's a new series by ADV. I am absolutely in love with anime so if I use names like that, you know why now. LOL. I hope you like this one. RIKKU87: I know I need more passion. Don't worry, I'm not one of those Rikku/Gippal haters. I'm one of those ppl who absolutely LOVE them. LOL, Enjoy, I added some passion to it. MEOW: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this. Warior: Yeah I know it's cliché but you know I felt it flow out of my fingers. (which r currently freezing!) But you know it works. Chidori is my little minion who will die. And there will be another evil dude, for my Friend Gaby, based on her ex so don't worry. It'll be exciting. Enjoy, and Buh bye. LYL.  
  
~ Teri Baumer ~ 


	8. Chidori, the Bitch Whore from Hell

DISCLAIMER: I OWN CHIDORI AND I THINK SHE'S AN EVIL BITCH FROM HELL... HINT SHE'S RELATED TO SOMEONE WHO I THINK IS IN HELL... CLUE WORD: MIXED BREED FREAK! WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE AND CUSSING AND YEAH YOU GET THE PICTURE.  
  
Thank you: SHADOW REAPER: You have NO idea how happy that made me. I feel so honored to be the first person that you reviewed for. I mean I never really thought my writing was that good, but thanx 2 u I've gained some more confidence.  
  
Fat Zombie: I hope you enjoy my story. AnimeSoapFantasy: I'm glad that you like my fic, and hope that you continue to read. Raziel: Thanks for your kind words, I really appreciate hearing your comments. Rikku-Chan: I JUST HAVE TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! YOU SOUND SO CHIPPER AND SWEET JUST LIKE RIKKU. Heh I'm actually like that too! Thanks, I too think that Chidori is evil, don't worry... she won't last long... BOGGART: You are another reviewer that I must say I love very much. God I'm really thinking a/b having Paine tie up her kid outside like Dennis the Menace, just instead of a dog a Chocobo! MEOW: Thanks a lot, I'll try that. I'm trying to get the PERFECT ENDING... It's so hard and I'm lazy... I saw it in Japanese, but I have to see it in English. Haha, but the Bevelle thing was the main thing I'm having difficulty on. Thanx, and enjoy this chapter.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Gippal left soon after Rikku did, with the biggest smile pasted on his face. He seemed to look like he got laid. (LOL almost did). He walked through the sand towards the site of Home. He'd decided that he wanted to talk to Cid about possibly getting his blessing to marry Rikku. When he got there he saw a girl with long ebony hair, in tight boy shorts and a tube top. She smiled sweetly at him and walked towards him.  
"Hey there good looking." Chidori practically purred out.  
"Chidori go away!" Gippal said.  
"Fine I will, but I must tell you something before I leave." She said as he began to walk towards Cid's office.  
"Thought you might wanna know that you won't see your little Al Bhed Princess anytime soon." She said with a smirk on her face. She then threw down a grenade and disappeared before Gippal could lunge at her.  
He couldn't believe the bitch. He'd done something to Rikku. Running fast, he climbed the stairs to Cid's office.  
"Cid Rikku's been kidnapped!" Gippal shouted, arms braced against the doorframe.  
"What do you mean?!" He bellowed out.  
"Remember awhile ago when I told you about Chidori?" he asked.  
"Yeah your stalker." Cid said.  
"She's back and took Rikku!" he said.  
Cid turned to the intercom and bellowed into it. "Everyone look out for a girl with blue eyes, and long ebony hair. She's taken my little girl! Do whatever you can to get her!" he screamed.  
"I'm going to go look for her." Gippal said.  
After he left Home, he went in search for Rikku. He thought about that hole in the Thunder Plains. He thought that she once told him to meet him once there. Why not try.  
  
Down in a damp dark cave, Chidori glared at the helpless Rikku chained to the wall next to some unconscious form.  
"What do you want from me Chidori?" Rikku spat out.  
"I've already told you, I want Gippal, and I want you to die for taking him from me." She said before kicking the young girl.  
"Well I'm sorry to break the news to you, but Gippal absolutely loathes your guts." Rikku said.  
"Silence!" Chidori screeched out before punching her in the gut.  
"If you want to live, you'll behave." She said before leaving.  
What was she going to do? She was stuck to a wall without her garment grid. She felt so alone.  
"Are you alright miss Rikku?" a familiar voice came from beside her.  
Turning her head, Rikku saw that the person who was passed out was now awake. He had green eyes just like hers and very yellow blond hair down to his shoulders. He was incredibly tan and wore a yellow jacket open, showing off his chest.  
"Rin is that really you?" Rikku said.  
"Yes it is." He said.  
"Why are you here?" she asked, totally confused about this situation.  
  
"I really don't know." He said. He opened his mouth to say more when Chidori came in.  
"Well I see that you're awake now. We can get on with the experiment." She said as she held up two syringes of some mystery drug that glowed pink and purple. (~ if you've ever watched Ai Yori Aoshi then you'll know that I'm making Tina's mystery booze the mystery drug... hehehehe!~) Chidori stepped up to Rikku and brought with her two sets of eye wear with clear red visors. Connected to them were wires leading to a huge computer system.  
"Don't worry my dear, this won't hurt to much." Chidori said before injecting the drug into Rikku's arm. She then put the contraption on her head and pressed a button on the side of it. The visor began to glow, and Rikku just went lax as the machine did some weird thing to her.  
"What have you done to her?" Rin shouted at the evil whore.  
"I'm hypnotizing her to forget Gippal and to fall in love with you." She said simply before she injected Rin with the same mysterious substance. She shoved the helmet on his head and heard him speak once more. "I swear you won't get away with this you evil whore!" before going into the state Rikku was in.  
  
In Bevelle a Cid was informing the others of Rikku's kidnap.  
"I want to go out and search for her." Yuna said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"Me too Cid." Paine said.  
"I don't think so." Lulu said with a frown on her face.  
"What's wrong Lulu?" Yuna asked.  
"You two aren't in any condition to go out an battle! You don't want to risk your child's life do you?" Lulu said.  
"I guess you're right." Paine said in a defeated voice.  
"Don't worry, we've already got Gippal looking for her." Tidus said.  
"Well we need more to go search for her." Cid said.  
"I've told Buddy, Shinra, Brother, and Nhadala to go scan for her in the Celsius." Cid told them. "But we need more." He said before he covered his baldhead with his hands.  
"I'll go and help." Jhect said.  
"So will I. Rikku is like another daughter." Braska said.  
"I'll go too." Auron said.  
"Great, you three can go together, but we'll still need more. I don't think Gippal is safe off on his own." Cid said.  
Tidus turned his head to look at Baralai. They made eye contact and nodded. "Baralai and I will go out and search for Gippal." Tidus said.  
"Hey I wanna help too ya know!" Wakka said, feeling left out. (~Poor tubby wubby!~)  
"Fine then you three go try and find Gippal. No matter what, I want that girl captured." Cid said.  
The men went off with their weapons in hand. Cid had told Tidus' group that they might wanna go look for Gippal in the Thunder Plains. He then told Braska and the others to go to mount Gagazet and inform Kimarhi of the trouble, and that he needs to keep an eye out. They set off ready for anything.  
  
Gippal reached the giant hole in the Thunder Plains. Taking a deep breath he took the plunge into the dark pit. When he landed, he began to take the path down. He saw a red light glowing in the distance and decided to go look there. He quietly crept down the to it and peered in. He saw Chidori at the computer typing some strange code in. He then spotted Rin and Rikku chained to the wall with some strange helmet on.  
"Chidori what the hell do you think you're doing to them?" he said as he barged in.  
"Oh nothing, just playing the part of cupid." She said with innocent eyes.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well ask them yourself, they're waking up now." She said as she watched him walk over to the two. While he did that, she took out a large syringe and filled it to the top with her mind-altering drug.  
"Rikku! Rin! Are you guys okay?" Gippal asked frantically.  
"We're just fine!" Rikku said as she looked lovingly at Rin.  
"Yes we're just fine, Chidori was just showing us a new game." He said.  
"Oh yes Gippal I must ask you to do me a favor." She said.  
"Anything." He said.  
"Please tell my father not to worry about me. Tell him that the next time I talk to him that Rin and I will be wed." she said as she turned to gaze at Rin, that man that she was in "love" with. (~I KNOW I KNOW U HATE CHIDORI SO DO I, BUT I NEED SOMETHING TO MAKE THE STORY MORE SUSPENSEFUL!~)  
Turning swiftly, Gippal planned to march right up to the bitch and beat the crap out of her, but was greeted by her face to face, with a needle in the gut. Nausea hit him fast, and made him woozy. He heard her cackle and say, "You'll always be mine forever Gippal." Before he passed out completely.  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it there, and I will tell you this, CHIDORI WILL BE DEFEATED! I'm tired now, and I know I'm a fast up-dater. I love to write, and it makes me happy when people enjoy it. I'll post ch. 9 up maybe on Tuesday. It depends b/c Monday's seem to be hectic around school so I might be packed w/ homework, so it might be a 2 day process to write ch. 9. Enjoy and I know I'm gonna hear a lot about your hate for Chidori, and I agree, but this story needed a villain. C'mon or it'd end up wrapping up at ch. 16 or something, so it's good cuz then I can make it long long long!. Hope you like, LYL! ~ Teri Berri Baumer ~ (berri isn't my real middle name. LOL) 


	9. Rikku Fights for Love

DISCLAIMER: UM OWN NOTHING... SAD AIN'T IT? I OWN THE KEYBOARD I'M TYPING ON, AND THE MONITOR... DOES THAT COUNT? HAHAHA.  
  
WARNING...DUNNO POSSIBLE VIOLENCE...  
  
THANK YOU'S! Rikku-chan: Thanks for being such a great and wonderful Reviewer. I'm always happy to see that you've reviewed it. I do agree that Chidori is evil, but no worries, she'll die a nice and painful death. Oh I read two stories on Seifer and Selphie. Was the one you were talking by the werewolf person, cuz I read those two. They were good! BOGGART: You are just so great to read reviews from. It's always funny and great. I know I update really fast, but that's one of my good qualities. Oh and I do give you permission to hit the bitch Chidori. Actually it's kind of mean how I'm making Chidori who is originally from Ceres an evil bitch... cuz she was a sweet annoying brat in the other show, but w/e. Oh and don't worry if I don't update for like a week ( I hope that it'll never happen) but it's prolly cuz I'm swamped w/ schoolwork. Don't worry I promise not to fall of the face of the earth. BTW, what kinds of anime do you like? Where do you live anyways? I live in the US of A and it's kinda boring w/ Bush...hahahaha. Rikku87: Don't worry, they won't end up marrying one another. I've already got an idea for Rikku and Gippal... I know they'll get married, and I'll have stuff happen, cuz if I got them married, it would end so boringly. Who knows... Jigokuhime: Yays a new reviewer! I hope that you like it, I am promising to myself that I will make this fanfic great and long! Enjoy!  
  
ON WITH THE DAMNED SHOW!  
  
Tidus and the others looked down into a dark pit in the Thunder Plains. They'd followed fresh footprints, but weren't sure if they were Gippal's.  
"Wanna go in?" Tidus asked.  
"What the hell why not?" Baralai said as he took several deep breaths.  
"Then what are we waiting for brudda?" Wakka said as he jumped down into the darkness.  
Tidus and Baralai followed with nervous looks. They landed roughly on their feet.  
"Whoa, that was not fun." Tidus said has he held his arms out to keep balance.  
"Dude look down there at that red light!" Baralai said has he pointed his finger down the passageway.  
They walked down quietly, making sure they weren't caught. They carefully peered into the room, and saw to their surprise Rikku and Rin chained to the wall, groping one another.  
"Rikku what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tidus said.  
"Holy crap Tidus you scared me!" Rikku said.  
"Rikku what do you think you're doing with Rin?" Baralai asked.  
"Oh yeah that. We were just touching." She said with a fake smile.  
"Sure, but I thought you loved Gippal." Wakka said.  
"Yeah and I thought I heard a rumor about you hooking up with some chick... her name was Tamayo!" Tidus said.  
The two went quiet, eyes going blank for a second. When they snapped out of it, Rikku looked at them. "Nope I never have liked Gippal that way!"  
  
"And Tamayo is just an acquaintance." Rin said.  
Baralai went up to Rikku with a shiny flat pin. He unlocked her from the wall chains and noticed a bruise with a dot on it. He leaned in closer and saw that it was an injection site.  
"Guys hold, I need to check something out on Rin." Gippal said as he dashed up to Rin, unlocking his chains. He saw that on his stomach that a bruise just like Rikku's was there.  
"Guys we need to get out of here with these guys. I think they've been drugged." He said as he got his long duel edged weapon, ready to strike.  
"Very good Praetor of Spira. I underestimated you three." Chidori said as she snapped her fingers. Gippal emerged at the door, his machina gun in his arms. His eyes looked dark and blank. "You aren't gonna leave here alive." He said before he charged. Tidus pulled out his sword and began to attack Gippal, as Baralai knocked Rin and Rikku out with a pressure point. Wakka just stood there trying to figure out the best attack to use on Gippal.  
"Gippal what's with you?" Tidus grunted out as he hit Gippal's gun.  
"I'm just protecting the one I love most." He said.  
"How dare you, you bitch!" Baralai exclaimed as he charged with his weapon. He was able to swipe at her and nick her on the shoulder. Glaring at him Chidori pulled out a whip and cracked it hard, missing Baralai just by an inch.  
"Dark Buster!" Wakka yelled as he threw his Champion blitz ball at the girl. It smacked her in the face, making her vision go dark. Baralai took the opportunity and stabbed the bitch in the shoulder. He was going to attack her again, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the difficulty that Tidus was having. Swiftly he got behind Gippal and brought the side of his hand to his neck. When it hit, Gippal fell to the floor.  
"It's just a pressure point." He said to Tidus, seeing his eyes bulge out.  
"We need to go now, grab someone." Wakka said as he lifted Rin. Tidus went over and picked up Rikku, and Baralai was left with Gippal. Grabbing the transmitter at his hip, Baralai punched in Cid's code, then changed his mind and decided to punch in Paine's. "Paine, hey we got them safely. I need you to make sure you got a safe place to put them. Apparently Rikku and Gippal have been drugged. We found with her Rin, and we need to get them fixed." He said. Paine understood and contacted Buddy and Shinra to get them to meet the guys by the Thunder Plains Travel Agency.  
  
When they got to the airship, Tidus noticed that they'd picked up the other group consisting of his old man, Yuna's dad and Auron. He watched as they ran over to them. Lord Braska lifted Rikku out of his arms and gently put her down in a chair.  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
"She's been drugged, but I had to knock her out with a pressure point." Baralai explained to the High Summoner.  
"What exactly did the drug do?" Auron asked looking worried.  
"It's seemed to have altered their minds. I saw some equipment that looked to be as if they were something for hypnosis." Baralai said as he rubbed the sore muscles in his neck.  
"Yeah, Rikku and Rin were all funny. Like Rikku didn't think she was in love with Gippal, and Rin seemed to have forgotten about Tamayo!" Wakka said with a sigh.  
"Yeah and Gippal was all 'I've got to protect the one I love most'. His eyes didn't look normal either." Tidus said.  
"We'll get help soon. I'm sure Yuna and I together can fix this." Braska said.  
They waited to arrive in Bevelle, the men carried Rikku, Rin, and Gippal out to a room.  
"Oh I almost forgot. When we were down in that cave where we found them. Well when we began to talk to them, about who they were supposedly in love with, well they acted all strange. Like their eyes glazed over and they went into a daze." Baralai said to Yuna. She nodded and went to the room with her cousin.  
"Rikku, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
"I'm great, just a little confused." Rikku said as she sat on the bed.  
"Rikku I need to tell you something important." Yuna said with a forced smile.  
"Sure." Rikku said.  
"Okay. I'm afraid that Chidori has drugged both you and Gippal. She's also gotten Rin involved. You need to listen carefully. You're not in love with Rin. You're in love with Gippal." Yuna said. She watched as her words sunk into her cousin. Then just as Baralai had said, here eyes went opaque. Taking the opportunity she went on. "You two have been flirting with each other forever. You helped me defeat Sin, and Vegnagun. You and Gippal were practically considered boyfriend and girlfriend at Paine's wedding." She said. She watched her cousin. Her eyes got darker and darker. Rikku grabbed her head groaning. "I don't know what to think. My head hurts so much." Rikku moaned out.  
"Rikku, I heard from my father that her heard Gippal talking to himself recently. He was trying to figure out how to propose marriage to you and your father." Yuna said. She watched her cousin's eyes begin to clear up. Turning, Rikku saw Yuna. "Yunie what's going on?" she asked.  
"You mean you don't remember?" Yuna asked.  
Rikku massaged her temples trying to remember, when it all flashed through her memory. "I remember now." She said.  
"There's a problem. We might not be able to get Gippal out of his state because of the amount of drug Chidori injected into his system." Yuna explained.  
"Oh I see. Then what is there to do?" Rikku asked.  
"We need YOU to talk to him. I think you're the only person who might be able to get him out of his state Rikku." Yuna said.  
"Okay I will." Rikku said with a weak smile.  
Suddenly Tidus ran in smile on his face. "Hot damn, we got Tamayo over here, and she got Rin out of his stupor." Tidus said grinning. He saw that Rikku looked better. "So you back to normal?" he asked cautiously.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a sunny smile.  
  
Rikku slipped into her green bridesmaid dress. Paine had told her that Gippal was very aggressive and that he wouldn't accept what they'd told him. Maybe if she wore this, the dress that she had on the night that she confessed her love for him, that maybe it would help fix his memory. She brushed her hair and put it up the way it was that night. She took a deep breath and went outside and to the room where he was. She saw him on the bed resting. She walked in quietly, and locked the door. She wanted to do this on her own.  
"Gippal can I talk with you?" she said. She watched him sit up and saw his eyes open up wider at the sight that greeted him.  
"Wow they sent in a play toy." He said with a strange predatory grin on his face.  
"No Gippal, I'm not a fucking play toy. I need to talk with you! You don't realize what's going on do you?" she said, her face filled with emotion. She walked over to, and sat on the bed, grasping his hands with her small slender ones.  
"Gippal, Chidori tricked you. She's only playing mind games to get her own way. She's playing you so you she can have you for herself. But you don't remember do you? You don't remember all the times we've shared recently?" she said, her eyes filling up with tears. She saw his eyes change for a second. He pulled his hands back and slapped her with a force that made her head snap to the side.  
"I will not listen to lying little bitches." He said.  
Not willing to give up, she looked him in the eye, showing him her hurt ones. "I'm not letting that bitch win. I'm not lying to you! Don't you remember when it first began at Yuna's wedding? That's the first time when we kissed. Then two weeks ago you told me that you loved me. Then at Paine's wedding reception, I was able to tell you that..." She wasn't able to finish because he stood and jerked her into his arms, making the neck strap of the dress snap. "SHUT UP I WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR LIES!" he shouted as she shoved her hard against the wall. "I'm not going to give up on you! I can see your eye changing from that dark black to the silvery blue. You know it's true deep in your heart." She shouted. He went up to her punched, making her nose bleed. She was sobbing, but would not lose this man to that devil whore. She loved him with all his heart. "GIPPAL I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, AND NEVER WANT TO LOSE YOU. I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T COME BACK TO ME." She screamed at him. She sobbed, not caring that she was getting blood all over her dress. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  
Gippal felt dizzy and grabbed his head. What the hell was this pain? He gripped it moaning not sure what to believe when he heard Rikku scream at him. His heart skipped a beat and the pain in his head left. Letting go of his head he slowly opened his eyes, realizing what had happened. He turned and saw Rikku against the wall, hugging her legs, and weeping. His heart broke. "Rikku..." he said. He saw her head snap up and saw a bruise forming on her jaw and saw her nose flowing bloods. He ran to her, ripping part of his shirtsleeve off to stop her bloody nose. "It's okay baby. Tilt your head back." He said softly. He pinched her nose and sopped up the blood. After awhile he let go and let her look at him again. The bleeding had stopped. He saw tears forming in her beautiful expressive eyes. "I'm sorry, please don't cry Rikku." He said, emotion coating his throat. He pulled her into his arms as she began to sob. He held her closely to him, torturing himself with her jerking body. He swore that he'd never hurt her again. "Shhh...shh... it's okay, I'm here and I'm sorry that I hurt you." He cooed softly to her.  
"I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm happy. For a moment I thought I'd never be able to change you back!" she said as she continued to cry.  
"I heard what you said before I changed back. And I feel the same. I don't know what I'd ever do without you Rikku. You have no idea how much love I have inside my heart." He said.  
Pulling away from him, Rikku lifted her eyes to his, and saw that he truly was himself. "I think that I have an idea of what it is because I feel something similar for you. I love you so much that my heart aches. I didn't realize it until I saw you not knowing that we were in love." She whispered.  
"Well I'm back and I'll never ever hurt you again." He said before he kissed her. Smiling against his lips she threaded her fingers with his, and sighed "I love you." Into his mouth. She felt his warm breath against her lips when he said, "I love you too, please be mine forever." He said. Tears welled up into her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to answer him when she heard Yuna and Paine at the door.  
  
A/N: I think that this is one of my best chapters. I really got into the emotion part with them. It might sound silly, but I read over it and my eyes began to well up. Either it's that good, or its PMS. Hahaha. So can't wait to here your reviews. Enjoy, and I hope that your happy. I'll give you a little hint a/b what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Ch.10 is titled, "Rikku Kicks Ass!" Hahahaha, I hope that makes ya'll happy. Seriously enjoy! Love, ~Teri Baumer~ 


	10. True Love and Death

DISCLAIMER: Okay I really must say that I don't own anything... like Tamayo came from the show Angelic Layer, and Chidori came from Ceres, though I just made her evil... Dude if I don't update like in a day, it's cuz I'm not getting the review alert, and well I've notified fanfiction but don't know if they know what the problem is.  
  
WARNING: I will hope that you all aren't disturbed by this but... THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER... Yes finally Rikku and Gippal get it on... hahahaha, plus some violence in the way Chidori is executed.  
  
THANK YOU! SHADOW REAPER: Thank you for liking this fic so much! I'm so honored to hear that you like it! I'm shocked that you're a guy... wouldn't think that too many guys read romances, but it's AWESOME that there is someone of the opposite sex reading this. I hope you like this next chappy!  
  
TANTALUS TRUNKS: I'm glad that you like ch.7,8, and 9. I hope that you like ch. 10 too! I would love to read your new fic. Just email me at : Teri_Baumer_330@yahoo.com (my new email folks) I think you'll enjoy the way Chidori dies...  
  
RAZIEL: I swear I'm not PURE EVIL... I'm more of a retard that evil... LOL, if you know who Monica Rial is, then basically I'm like her, just really loud! I hope you like this chapter, and I will just tell you to read on to find out... ~Smiles wickedly~  
  
RIKKU CHAN: I FEEL SO LOVED BY U. I'VE DECIDED THAT UR MY FRIEND!!!! Sry I had to say that, cuz u sound so sweet like Rikku is... hahahaha! (wow u know I just quoted Ringo from Angelic Layer...) I really do hope you like this chapter... Oh and I will check out that Selphie Seifer fic. You were right they are a cute funky couple.  
  
Meow: I'm sry, but I thought it'd be good to add some violence... IT'S ALL CHIDORI'S FAULT DON'T BLAME ME! Enjoy this chapter for this is a mighty nice one!  
  
ON WITH THE SEX! (SRY BUT THERE IS SOME...)  
  
Rikku turned to look at the door. Why the hell were Paine and Yuna interrupting?  
"What do you want?" she yelled to the door.  
"We want to know if you're okay that's all." Yuna said.  
"We're fine, Gippal's back to normal!" She said as she hugged him.  
"Yeah I'm back now leave us alone!" he said before nipping Rikku's ear.  
Giggling, Rikku shouted, "Yeah leave us alone!" She heard the two of them say goodnight to them. When she was sure they were gone, she turned to Gippal and gave him a huge smile. "I'm glad you're back here with me." She said.  
Leaning in, Gippal kissed her nose before he went for her lips.  
"Now you never answered my question." He said has he held her against his chest.  
"Was it about Chidori?" she asked.  
"Nope it wasn't, but speaking of the whore, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her to me." He said as he rested his chin on top of her head.  
"Okay, and I was just playing, I remember what you asked me." She said with a sigh.  
"So then will you be mine?" he asked as he rubbed his hand over he bare shoulder.  
"Yes." She said simply before tilting her head up toward his and kissing him passionately on the lips. Gippal shifted Rikku so that she was on his lap, and felt her hands run through his hair. He deepened the kiss, parting them with is tongue to explore the sweet depths of her mouth. Gently he unzipped the back of her dress allowing the top half to come down. Rikku didn't shy away from him, and just continued to kiss him. She let her hands feel around for the buckles that held his shoulder armor on. Her fingers expertly found the leather buckles and undid them swiftly, letting it hit the floor. She pulled away from him, and put her hand at the bottom of his shirt, anxious to have her skin touching his. She pulled it up on it and brought it up over his head, with the assistance of him lifting his arms up. She slid her hands up on his chest and wrapped them behind his neck as she kissed him again enjoying the heat of his skin against her.  
As Gippal continued to kiss her, he slid his hands to the back of her and tried to unlatch her bra, but wasn't able to and ripped it off instead. That earned him a gasp from Rikku and then a giggle. He felt her press her body against his harder, trying to get closer. He could feel her hardened nipples against his bare chest. He just couldn't believe they were finally together. Shifting, he lifted her into his arms, and stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. Gently he lowered her feet to the ground, and let the rest of the dress fall to the floor. Rikku stood there almost completely nude, as he stood fully dressed. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the lips and let her lips travel towards his ear. "Now this isn't fair. I think you are a wee bit over dressed, don't you think?" she said before nibbling on his ear. He groaned when he heard her say that and then felt her hands at the belt buckle of his pants. He heard the noise of her undoing it, and felt her tugging if off. Then to his surprise he felt her unbuttoning his pants and tugging those off. He decided to help her because it was going to be difficult for her to completely take his pants off while his shoes were still on. He slid out of his boots, and then stepped out of his pants. Kissing her he whispered, "Is this better?" against her lips. She replied by kissing him and nodding at the same time. It felt so great to have her in his arms. He put his hands at her waist and slowly moved them back to the side of the bed. He sat down, and brought her to him. She sat on his lap, legs straddling him. He was now able to do some nice work. He ducked his head down and caught one of those hard, rosy nipples in his mouth. Rikku gasped out at the feeling of his hot, wet mouth against her sensitive skin. He sucked harder and made a hot wave of desire shoot through her, making her moan out. He moved his head to the other breast and lavished it with as much, if not more attention as the other one. She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair, not knowing what to do. She felt as if she were going to die from what he was doing to her.  
When he lifted his head up he saw her eyes, and saw that they were beginning to cloud up with passion. He took her lips in a long kiss, moving his head to the side to intensify the kiss. He could feel his loins growing hotter, and harder as they continued to kiss, and caress one another. Finally, he leaned back on the bed, bringing Rikku on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her he scooted themselves up to the head of the bed. Leaning over her, Gippal began to trail kisses down her stomach, and when he got to her waist, he could smell the sweetness of her womanhood, radiating through the tiny triangle of cloth that kept her covered from him. He brought his hands to her thong, and snapped the side straps of it, and pulled it away. He brought his head down and kissed the small downy triangle that lied between her legs.  
Rikku moaned, and bucked her hips when Gippal began to kiss her. Huge tidal waves of pleasure seemed to crash over her, making her simmer to a near boil. She tried reaching for him, but wasn't able to. Not sure if she could stand it anymore, she gasped out, "Gippal!" and he lifted his head up. He seemed to have sensed her, and crawled up to back where she was, and kissed her. Bringing her hands to his boxers, she tugged them down, and let him kick them off at his ankles. She was surprised to see his size. She really had never seen that part of a man, and though she had a brother, she didn't want to see ANY of her brother. She shyly ran her fingers down his length, feeling his heat, and the stiffness of it. She felt him stiffen, and decided to stop.  
Gippal turned over Rikku onto her back, and braced his arms beside her head. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was nervous. "We can stop if you're not ready." He whispered into her ear. Shaking her head, Rikku pulled his face down to hers. "I know I can trust you Gippal." She softly said before kissing him. He put his knee between her legs, to part them, and gently lowered himself to her.  
Rikku could feel his hardness making intimate contact with her, but didn't worry. Though she was a virgin, she knew she could trust the one she loved. She spread her legs apart, to ease his entry into her.  
Gippal was right at the entrance to her passage. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, and couldn't hold on much longer. He eased himself into her, groaning at her tightness. He then thrust full length into her, feeling her nails biting into his shoulders as she moaned. Slowly he withdrew, then entered, then pulled back more, then thrust deeper into her. Rikku molded her body to his, following his movements. Gippal increased the tempo and depth of his thrusts, and panted. Rikku kept moving with him, massaging his bunched up shoulders, trying to relax him. Suddenly, the tingling she felt, began to increase in heat. As he moved faster inside of her, she felt her womanhood throb, and when she wasn't sure how much longer she could last, it exploded into a golden glow throughout her body, making her scream out her relief. Right after she came, she felt Gippal pull out and then thrust into her one last time. He released a moan, and his seed at the door of her womb. Relaxing some, he pulled her to him, and rolled to his side. Smiling, he kissed her nose and then her lips.  
"Thank you so much." Rikku said, before snuggling into his chest. He held her tightly to him, and drifted off into a sweet sleep with her.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Rikku quietly got dressed. She covered Gippal with a blanket, and smiled. He really was a wonderful man. Quietly, she left a note by the pillow she had slept on and quietly left the room. Looking around, she made sure the coast was clear before she headed towards her hiding spot where she held her airship. She'd made sure that Shinra had dropped it off in her secret spot. Dashing off, she began to feel guilty for leaving him behind, and disobeying him. But she had to do something to that whore. She didn't want her to get off the hook that easily.  
In no time, Rikku got to her ship and boarded it. Quickly she turned it on, and navigated it to the hole in the Thunder Plains. It took about ten minutes to get there. She checked her grid, making sure she had everything she needed. She took a deep breath and took the plunge into the pit. Landing quietly on her feet, Rikku looked for some sort of light. She found it in the room where she'd woken up to. At a lab table, she saw Chidori re-bandaging her shoulder wound that Baralai had given to her. Quietly Rikku stepped back, and pulled out a protect ring that Yunie had given her long ago. She wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be drugged again. Taking a deep breath, Rikku walked into the room.  
"Chidori, I've come to get my revenge on you." She said, blades in hand.  
"Well then the little bitch is back I see, and it seems you've beaten my drug. Well what shall I do?" Chidori said with feigned fear.  
"I propose a battle outside, one on one. Unless you're scared of me." Rikku said with a sly, challenging grin of her own.  
"Fine I'll take you up on the challenge." Chidori said with over confidence.  
The two stood staring at one another, rain pouring down on them.  
"You ready whore?" Rikku hollered at Chidori.  
"You bet bitch." She said.  
The charged at one another. Chidori cracked her whip, getting Rikku on the arm. Ignoring the sting, Rikku decided to go low. She at Chidori as if she were going to try and attack her head, and as she expected Chidori cracked her whip high. Bending low, Rikku sliced a nice gash into the girl's leg, making her fall to the ground. Dropping the whip, Chidori stood up again, and yelled, "Firaga." A whirl of fire came right at Rikku, but being an experienced fighter, she dodged it and jump kicked her in the face. She shifted her body as she fell in to the ground, so her blades were facing downwards at Chidori's stomach and dropped them before doing a flip. When she landed she lifted her head at the sound of Chidori screaming. She smiled as she saw her blades in her stomach.  
"Looks as if I've one bitch." Rikku said as she stepped up to the girl, slowly twisting the blades, causing blood to gush out of Chidori's gut, ensuring the girl plenty of pain.  
"I'd kill you right now, but that would be too nice to end the pain. I'll let you enjoy the bitter sting of it until you bleed to death." Rikku said as she watched Chidori lie on the ground, bleeding pools of blood. The girl soon collapsed, and stopped breathing completely.  
Without another glance at the girl, Rikku boarded her ship and headed back to Bevelle.  
When Gippal awoke he noticed that there was no Rikku. He saw a piece of paper and opened it, wondering if she might've left to go and talk with Yuna. Scanning his eye over the message, he jumped out of bed, and grabbed a robe, intending to go find her. He couldn't believe that she'd gone off when he'd told her not to go. When he stepped out he saw a ship land in a small spot on the High Bridge, and watched at Rikku emerged, wet and dirty. He watched at she walked down towards him. He saw that she had a smile on her face as she ran towards him. He swung her into his harms, holding her tightly, smelling blood and mud on her.  
"What happened to you?" he demanded.  
"I challenged the whore, and killed her." She said with a smile.  
Staring at her, he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"You mean to tell me that you killed her?" he asked.  
"Yes I did, and I'm sorry that I left you, but I just couldn't let her get off easily." She said before hugging him.  
"Just make sure that you never do that again." He told her.  
"I promise." She said while smiling up at his handsome face.  
"I need to take a shower, wanna help me?" she asked with a suggestive smile. Grabbing her, Gippal carried a giggling Rikku into a shower, and they had a grand time cleaning up.  
  
A few hours later, Rikku spent some time with Paine and Yuna doing stuff for the baby or something. Gippal went over to Baralai hands in his pockets.  
"So man, I was wondering if you could maybe do me a favor?" Gippal asked casually.  
"Sure, what do you need?" Baralai asked, seeing through Gippal's casual cover up.  
"Go with me down to the jewelry shop. I need you to help me choose a ring out." He said with a smile. He watched as a huge smile spread across Baralai's face.  
"Congratulations man." He said as he gave him a hug.  
"It's not like she's already said yes." He said with a chuckle, before walking off down to the place where Baralai had bought Paine's engagement ring.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA, I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO HAPPY AT UR REVIEWS, AND PISSED AT FANFICTION, B/C THEY FUCKED UP THEIR REVIEW ALERTS, SO IT TAKE ME LONGER TO KNOW WHEN YOU'VE REVIEWED. ~SAD SIGH/ TIRED SIGH~ WELL ENJOY AND I WILL HAVE CH. 11 UP ON THURSDAY OR FRIDAY, CUZ WEDNESDAY'S TEND TO BE BUSY, BUT DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT DISAPEARING SO YOU WILL HAVE CHAPTER 11 BY FRIDAY. ENJOY, AND NOW IT'S LIKE 1230AM, AND I MUST DO MY HW, AND GO TAKE A SHOWA AND GO TO BED... WOW IT'S ACTUALLY EARLY FOR ME. SAD HUH?  
  
LOVE YOU LOTS YA'LL!  
  
~~~~ TERI BAUMER ~~~~ 


	11. Proposal and Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: WOW I DON'T OWN MUCH, UM... YEAH I'M TIRED...RANDOM BUT YEAH... I don't own the song "I Will" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. I'm singing with my Vocal Ensemble group thingy. Please If you'd like to talk to me on AIM IM me at FYAnimeJunkie618. Kay thanks! It'd be cool to talk to you.  
  
WARNING: EMOTIONAL AND YOU'RE GONNA HATE CID THEN LIKE HIM, AND THEN ATE THE THING HE DID. YEAH MUAHAHHAHAA.  
  
THANK YOU'S!:  
  
BOGGART: Yays you like my chapter. Hahaha, well I've heard of the anime channel, I'm just too poor to own cable or satellite so I buy a lot of anime, and borrow it from my friend. Lemme see, I'm from Durham North Carolina. Haha but I'm originally from South Korea. I've never been to the Philippines! Is it cool? Wow if Bush bans anime dude am I gonna get the Anime Club at my school to go probe his balls or something. As u can c, I said THEY would, I'm totally not gonna get near Bush's balls! (sry folks for the unpleasant visual! My favorite words are Probe, Retard, and Probulation! It's gotta do w/ Soul Caliber 2 and Kilik's weapon.) We'll burn the dumb ass. HOMER SIMPSON IS SMARTER THAN BUSH! Hope u like the chapter.  
  
WARIOR: RIKKU IS A BAD ASS! I'M GLAD SHE KILLED CHIDORI. OMG I DIDN'T TELL U WHO HER DAD WAS... HMM I'LL INCORPORATE IN THE STORY. HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Shadow Reaper: Wow, well my bad. Your name is interesting, it was hard to tell if it was a guy or gal. U C @ my school I have lots of Goths and punks so it's hard to tell for me.  
  
CHRISTINE: Wow you've been gone some time I thought you'd run off. I'm glad you're back and enjoying the story! I think you'll REALLY like this chapter. Oh thanks for the title of the song. Do you know the name for the song that's similar to the intro one? Like the one where they play it in Guadosalam, those musicians from the Macalania wood? I need the name for that song. It's prettier than the other one. I got the soundtrack but all the song names are in Japanese, and well I'm unable to read in that language.  
  
Liebchen: I totally know you'll like this chapter. I must apologize for the sex scene. It's not one of my good ones. I was really determined to write ch. 10 but was really sleepy so sry bout it. I'll make sure the next one is better.  
  
RIKKU CHAN: YAYS YOU LIKE ME! AND MY WRITING! MUAH HA HA. WOW THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT WAS KINDA CRAPPY CUZ I WAS HALF-ASLEEP WHEN I WROTE IT BUT W/E. I WILL LOOK FOR THE SELPHIE SEIFER ONE WHEN THE SEARCH ENGINE ON THE SITE IS FIXED. YOU'RE GONNA BAWL IN THIS CHAPTER OUT OF HAPPINESS AND PISSED-OFF- NESS! HEHEHE.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY AND STUUFF... (WOW DO I SOUND HIGH OR WHAT? BUT I DON'T DO DRUGS THAT ILLEGAL.)  
  
"Hello Praetor, what brings you here to my shop today?" the shopkeeper asked.  
"Oh I'm not here for myself, I'm helping my friend find an engagement ring." Baralai said with a smile.  
"Well then, who's the lucky lady Mr. Gippal?" the keeper asked.  
"Rikku, Lady Yuna's cousin." He said  
"Well that's great!" the keeper, said as he clasped his hands together.  
"We've got an assortment of engagement rings. What are you looking for?" he asked with a beaming smile.  
"Well I don't really know exactly what to get her." Gippal admitted with a sheepish smile.  
"Well let's think. You could get her an Emerald to match her eyes. I got Paine a Ruby to match hers, and Tidus got Yuna a Sapphire for hers." Baralai said.  
"But that's sort of predictable. Hey I like that one there!" Gippal said, pointing at a beautiful ring with a round Topaz with small diamonds surrounding it with two large Emeralds on either side of the Topaz. It went perfectly with the platinum band, and the colors fit Rikku's personality.  
"Great choice. This one came in today." The shop keep said.  
"Great, I'll buy it." Gippal said.  
Gippal paid for it, and put the small satin box in his pocket, and left with Baralai.  
"I think that was an excellent choice you know." Baralai said as they neared the Gazebo where the girls were talking.  
"Yeah I think she'll like it." Gippal said as she saw Rikku wave at him.  
"Well my good man, I wish you luck." Baralai said before walking over to his wife.  
"Hey Gippal." Rikku said with a sunny smile.  
"Hey gorgeous." He said with a wink that made a blush appear on her face.  
"Where did you and Baralai go?" Rikku asked as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her heals.  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Will you take a walk with me in the gardens?" he asked as he held his hand out.  
"Sure." She said as she placed her small hand in his large one.  
They walked near the old temple of Bahamut where there were lots of gardens in full bloom. Gippal turned to Rikku and bent his head down to kiss her.  
"I got a present for you while you were hanging out with Yuna and Paine." He said before getting the box out of his pocket.  
"What is it?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"I'll put it on for you, just close your eyes." He said. He waited until her eyes shut and opened the box and took out the magnificent ring.  
"While keeping your eyes closed, stick out both hands for me." He said. When she complied he gently slid the ring on her left ring finger, while holding the other hand in his.  
"You can open your eyes now." He said as he watched her eyes flutter open. She looked down at her finger and gasped at what was there.  
"Gippal are you implying something here with this ring." She asked, not able to tear her eyes away from her hand.  
"Yes, and I think you know what it is, so is it yes or no?" he said. He could feel his heart beating hard inside his chest in fear.  
"YES YES YES! I'LL MARRY YOU GIPPAL!" Rikku shrieked out before jumping into his arms, tears falling down her face.  
"When can we get married?" she asked, looking up at his handsome face.  
"As soon as possible." Gippal said  
"Well I guess the only thing we have left to do is tell my Pops." Rikku said with a nervous look.  
"Let's get if over with." He said.  
They walked to the Gazebo's to tell the others about their engagement, before flying over to home, when to their surprise they saw Cid talking to them.  
"Hey Pops!" Rikku said with a smile, while she ran over to him, dragging Gippal with her.  
"Pops, I got some good news." She said beaming a smile at him.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well it's for everyone to hear. Look." She said as she extended her left hand to let them all admire her ring.  
"Rikku I'm so happy for you!" Yuna squealed out, grasping her hand to get a better look at the ring.  
"Yeah congrats to you." Paine said with a smile.  
"Rikku and Gippal I need to talk you two about this." Cid said.  
"What is it then?" Rikku said when she and Gippal had walked off to the side.  
"Just to tell you, I want you two to get married, but there was this arrangement that I made when you were a child." Cid said.  
"What kind of arrangement?" Rikku asked.  
"Well I kind of arranged for you to marry this guy Kagami Matt Guado." He said.  
"Well who is he?" Gippal asked, as he held onto Rikku's hand tightly.  
  
"Well he's Chidori's older twin brother. Well you see I never knew that until recently. Apparently Seymour Guado rapped a young human girl, and she bore his kids. She died during childbirth, and he shipped them off to a temple. Well the monks and I talked and we made up a contract for your marriage. Well when Seymour died, I automatically assumed that the contracted died too. Well he's come back. He doesn't want to marry you, but he want's to get revenge on you for killing Chidori." Cid said with a sad smile.  
"Well is there anything you can do Cid?" Gippal asked.  
"Yeah, you two can get married soon. It'll have to be a simple wedding and we must have it within the next 2 weeks. The kid is off somewhere so we can have the wedding at Home, since there isn't much left to do 'til it's finished." He said with a smile.  
"Well that sound okay to me. We do want to be married as soon as possible?" Rikku said.  
"Well that's fine with me, but what happens when Kagami finds out?" Gippal asked with a frown.  
"That's when Baralai steps in. He can't really do anything now until you two are legally married. He has the process ready for the contract. Something about making the contract expire or something so you really don't have to worry. Your wedding will be soon, and safe." Cid said with a smile.  
  
That night, Rikku and Gippal were walking in the Macalania woods hand in hand. They walked and stopped at the spring and watched the pyre flies float along the water's surface. A beautiful melody began to play.  
"Do you hear that Gippal? It sounds like music." Rikku said.  
"Yeah, I bet the pyre flies are conjuring something up." He said as he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. It was so quiet except for the sound of water and the occasional chime of the woods. And the melody seemed to get louder and clearer. Rikku and Gippal just stood there embracing one another listening to the song. They then saw the pyre flies swarm together and formed an image of Lenne and Shuyin. Lenne was the one singing a song to him. It must've been Rikku and Gippal's strong emotions for one another that triggered the pyre flies to react. Rikku leaned into Gippal, enjoying the warmth of his body as she watched and listened to Lenne sing to her lover.  
  
'Who knows how long I've loved you? You know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to I will. For if I ever saw you, I didn't catch your name, But it never really mattered, I will always feel the same. CHORUS:~ Love you forever and forever, Love you with all my heart. Love you whenever we're together, Love you when we're apart. ~And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air. Sing It loud and I can hear you, Make it easy to be near you, for the things you do endear you to me. And you know I will. CHORUS~ Love you forever and forever, Love you with all my heart. Love you whenever we're together, Love you when we're apart~ And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air. Sing It loud and I can hear you, Make it easy to be near you, for the things you do endear you to me. And you know I will. I will.'  
  
When the song finished Rikku watched as the two lovers faded away into the night.  
"Wasn't that beautiful?" Rikku asked as she gazed up at her fiancée.  
"Yeah, the words were moving." He said as she gazed down at her. "You know if you think about it, the words she sang were just as I feel about you." He said.  
"Yeah I know." She whispered.  
"What's wrong Rikku?" he asked tipping her chin up.  
"I'm just stressed about the wedding and the time we have. Plus that Kagami guy, Chidori's brother, I'm scared of what could happen to us." She said.  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Think of the song. We'll always be together, and I WILL do anything to keep it that way." He said before kissing her.  
"It's getting late, let's go back." She said.  
  
Watching in the night, Kagami watched as the two lovers left the woods. Heh, they didn't know anything. He was going to make sure that he got the woman he had been promised to have. He really didn't want her, but it was to get revenge. He needed to hurt the man that rejected his sister. He'd take his woman and claim him for himself. Smiling wickedly Kagami left and started to sketch out a plan to ruin the wedding. It'd be difficult because it was a dessert one, but he'd figure something out. He'd sneak in as a guest perhaps, but then again, it was obvious that he looked like his father. He had the blue hair, but it was short and spiky, and his eyes were an amber color that glowed brightly giving off an evil feeling. But that's not what made him look like his father. It was the light blue lines on his face, that made him look a lot like the former Maester. He was just as cold hearted as his old man, and swore to avenge his death and his sisters.  
  
A/N. I hope you like this chapter you guys. I put a lot of effort into it. I know I had to add an evil villain again, but this is something I promised my friend. You see, Kagami is an evil dude from Ceres, he tried to rape his cousin, Aya, and well I added the middle name Matt because that's my friends Ex who dumped her through a note. Yes a note! So I promised make him a character in this and kill him in brutal way. Don't worry, he won't interfere for too long. I mean hell he's Seymour son and Chidori's brother. You know that there is a problem when he's got some fucked up genes! But it adds some spice, but THEY'LL STILL GET MARRIED! Hahahahahaha. Can't wait to read your reviews. And if you have any ideas or something, or would like to talk to me please Instant message me at FYAnimeJunkie616. This is on AIM, so yeah. I would Love to talk to you guys.  
  
Love ya guys,  
  
Teri Baumer 


	12. Wedding Disaster

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS FANFIC AND ALL, AND YEAH... WARNING: VOLENCE NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERROR'S SOMETIMES MY ABC CHECK SCREWS STUFF UP, AND HOLY SHIT IT'S SNOWING LIKE I'M AT MT.EVEREST! SRY, I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY, I FOUND OUT I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT AND I HAD MILK LAST NIGHT, AND I'M SICK, AND WOW SNOW, AND IT'S ALMOST MARCH... THAT ISN'T RIGHT FOR NC. BUT YEAH FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR ERROS, AND WOW, JUST WOW IT'S LIKE THE SKY FORGOT TO TAKE IT'S RIDILIN!  
  
THANKS: I'M JUST GOING TO DO A HUGE GROUP THANKS THIS TIME SO I CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY AND END YOUR SUSPENSE. Thank you Boggart, Christine, Angel's Wing, animeSoapFantasy, Liebchen, Rikku-Chan, and any others I didn't get to. Oh yeah and I 4got who told asked me this, but YES I AM A CERES FAN, AND HM... MAYBE PAINE AND YUNA WILL NEED A NANNY... MRS. Q! Naw It just seemed to work out well. Plus I got the series this past week, so Ceres is on the brain. But don't worry, you'll see names from Fushigi Yugi, and Pretear, and Angelic Layer, and hmm... Well hope you enjoy this chapter, and I do give you ALL permission to hurt Kagami in the most morbid way you want. It's for my friend, since he's based on her ex. Amy Black hope you are happy with me making Matt a Kagami! Oh yeah and Matt if ur reading this, YOU SUCK ASS FOR DUMPING MY FRIEND ON A PIECE OF PAPER YOU CREEP! You can Probe my non- existent balls! (forgive the profanity, but it's just annoying that bastard.) Yes and any of you who think that was horrible may speak up too!  
  
It was the only 12 hours before Rikku was to be married to Gippal. She was in her room at Home, looking at her dress. It was skimpy, but it worked for the desert. It was a strapless dress Emerald dress. Actually with the little time they had to prepare the wedding, Rikku had gotten her bridesmaid gown from Paine's wedding altered. It was long in the back, and in the front it was short. It started going back above her knees. She was nervous just because of that Kagami dude. I mean it's a little freaky that Seymour's kid was after her. But never she should be worrying herself about that. She was going to be married the next day, and then Baralai could handle the entire Kagami thing. Walking over to her bed, Rikku snuggled under the covers, and told herself to relax. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
From a far distance away, Kagami was watching the Al Bhed Home carefully. His plan was sneak into Rikku's room and kidnap her, take her to Luca where there was a wedding chapel. He was going to marry the girl, and make the man suffer. When he saw that the coast was clear, Kagami quietly entered Home and made his way for Rikku's room. Taking a knife out, and a sheet of paper, he walked into her room. Quietly he went over to the girl and put the knife to her throat. "Be good, and write down what I say." He said quietly. Rikku was breathing slowly, trying to clear her drowsy mind.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Well I'm the real man that you are to marry." Kagami said against the back of her neck.  
"You know you won't be able to get away with this." Rikku stated.  
"If you wish to live a long life then you better write down what I say." Kagami said as she pressed the blade against her neck until a trickle of blood appeared.  
"Fine." She said ignoring the sting of the blade.  
"Dearest Gippal, I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind about being your wife. I'm just not ready and have left with a friend somewhere else to start over. Please forgive me and don't worry about me. Yours truly, Rikku." Was what Kagami told her to write down. When it was done, Kagami released Rikku and let her sit up. When he wasn't looking, Rikku quickly wrote a small message to Gippal in Al Bhed. ' It's not true! Save me from Kagami! I'll take a portable transmitter with me. Love Rikku' was what she wrote in Al Bhed. She folded up the parchment and left it on the table.  
"Come with me, you are to take a change of clothes with you and that's it. Then you will get us out of here safely." Kagami said as he held out the knife. She nodded and walked to the closet and pulled out a lavender tank top and white shorts. She put it into a small bag and grabbed the transmitter and pretended that she was looking for a pair of shoes. Quickly she switched it to vibrate so that Kagami wouldn't be able to hear anything when she's contact help. Standing up, she slid into a pair of black flip-flops and turned towards the creep.  
"I'm ready." She said with a grim look. Smiling, she remembered that her garment grid was in a pocket of her bag.  
"Good now get your ass moving, unless you want me to make another slit in your neck.  
Rikku led the way out and when they had finally left Home, Kagami put cuffs on her wrists and pulled her along to some kind of machina.  
"What do you intend doing with me? Are you going to kill me?" she asked.  
"Oh no my sweet, you are going to become my wife and do everything I say." He said, his eyes glowing eerily in the dark that it made Rikku shiver.  
He strapped Rikku into the machine and turned it on. It was near sunrise and anytime soon she'd feel the transmitter.  
  
Around seven in the morning Gippal knocked on Rikku's door to see how she felt before getting ready. When he didn't hear anything he called to her but still no answer. He opened the door and saw that she was no where. Looking for any site of a note, Gippal prayed that she hadn't changed her mind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a folded up piece of paper. Unfolding it he read what was inside. He thought his heart had stopped. She'd really left him. Rereading it he noticed little marks at the very bottom and realized that it was Al Bhed. Taking his time to read it, his heart began to beat fast, and his blood to boil in rage. That bastard! Turning Gippal ran out of the room to Cid's office and barged in not caring what was going on.  
"What happened to knocking boy?" Cid said with an unpleasant look on his face.  
"It's an emergency. Read this, I found it in Rikku's room." Gippal said as he tossed the letter at him. He saw his eye widen and then rise to meet his.  
"Contact her now." He said.  
They'd been traveling in this slow piece of machina for several hours. Rikku was getting sick of just sitting there, unable to anything. She then felt her back vibrate and reached back to pretend to scratch her back. She saw Kagami turn his head to look at her. "What are you doing?" he snarled at her.  
"I'm just scratching my back, jeez." She said moving her hand back. She smiled, she turned it on low enough for herself to hear, and for the other side to hear her.  
"Where exactly are we going Kagami." Rikku asked impatiently.  
"Nowhere, just wandering." He said with a wicked smile.  
"Be serious or I jump out of this rust bucket of a machina." Rikku said.  
"Well today was supposed to be your wedding day. Well we're going to Luca to elope together." He said  
"How long until my misery gets worse?" Rikku asked, trying to get the specifics told to the others.  
"An hour or so." He said. He turned and smiled at her. "I really don't want to marry you. I just want revenge for everything you and your lover have done to my family." He hissed at her.  
  
Back at Home, Cid and Gippal took all this in and recorded it for the authorities. They had something that would surely break that contract.  
"Hey guys I heard that you needed me." Baralai said with a worried look on his face.  
"Kagami kidnapped Rikku. They're headed to Luca to elope. Go with me, and hold onto this tape." Gippal said before running his hand through his hair.  
"Sure but what is this tape of?" he asked.  
"It's the conversation and I think it might help break that marriage contract." Cid said looking older than ever.  
"I've already had Shinra inform the others to stay calm and to keep on with the wedding preparations. We'll get that bastard killed and then get Rikku back and then Baralai and marry you two." A determined Cid said.  
  
Baralai and Gippal took the Celsius to Luca and waited outside of the wedding chapel. They hid behind some pillars and had paid for someone to signal to them when the two appeared.  
Rikku walked along side Kagami, smile trying to pretend that they were a normal couple. Well to tell the truth he had he hand wrapped around her waist and had the dagger under his hand. She was terrified of being stabbed, but she knew that Gippal wouldn't let this creep take her. They neared the chapel and she saw a woman scratch her nose and then saw some movement from behind a pillar. Praying to herself, she hoped that was her rescue team.  
"Hello how may I help you?" the woman asked.  
"I'm hear with my girlfriend and we would like to elope." Kagami said with smile.  
"Oh yes hold on, let me go get the priest." The woman said. Rikku watched as she walked behind one pillar and brought out Baralai.  
"Hello Kagami, I must say that today I'm unable to do any ceremonies." Baralai said with an innocent smile.  
Turning, Kagami stared at Rikku and then at her bag. Reaching into it he found the transmitter and pulled her head back by her hair.  
"You bitch! You're gonna pay for this with your life." He hissed in her ear. Whimpering, Rikku allowed her tears of fear trickle down her delicate face.  
"Don't kill her!" Baralai yelled.  
"Then marry us now!" Kagami shouted.  
Taking a deep breath, Baralai shook his head and made eye contact with the man. "Then I guess I have no choice." He said before drawing out his weapon.  
"Gippal you can come out now." Baralai said, a fierce look of hatred on his face.  
Gippal appeared, gun in hand and saw Rikku eyes shimmering with tears.  
"It's okay, don't' cry Rikku." He said with a reassuring smile.  
"I trust you two." Was all she said. She made eye contact with the man she loved and nodded. He understood her plan.  
Rikku took a deep breath and went limp in Kagami's arms. Pretending to faint made Kagami loose concentration for a moment which allowed Gippal to fire his gun at the creep. It hit Kagami in the arm. Rikku then took the opportunity to roll away from the man, and then spring to her feet. She dug into her back and pulled out her garment grid and switched from pajamas to warrior. Damn she'd forgotten to change the spheres in them. She then noticed that Baralai was having difficulty with Kagami whom had jumped up and pulled out his nunchaku's ready to battle. He jumped high into the air and hit Baralai smack in the face, knocking the poor Praetor off his feet. Rikku turned to Gippal and then at her hand.  
"Catch!" she yelled as she threw her sword. He caught it and then turned to the dick shit.  
"Prepare to die." Gippal said and pretended to charge and then chucked the blade at Kagami. Totally catching the guy off guard the blade went and got him in the crotch. Wincing at the thought, Gippal went over to Baralai and helped him up.  
"I'm fine, let me see that bastard." Baralai grunted out as he walked over to Kagami, his duel edge in hand. "You'll pay for messing with Spira and me." He said before stabbing Kagami in the heart. "You can now go in peace and land in hell where your family lives now." He said before turning to Rikku and Gippal. "It's time to get back to the desert. You've got a wedding to have in just a few hours." He said with a smile.  
  
The outside of the desert was packed full with friends waiting to see the 'Al Bhed Princess' get married. Rikku walked out arm in arm with her Pops, her dress dragging behind her and watched at Paine and Yuna walked down together. She wanted them both to be her maids of honor. Once they reached the altar, Rikku and her Pops proceeded onward. The melody playing was that of what Gippal and Rikku had heard in the woods when the pyre flies had conjured up the images of Lenne and Shuyin. She walked down, head up high, huge dazzling smile lighting up her face as she kept eye contact with Gippal.  
Gippal watched at this beauty walked to him with out regret or fear in her eyes, just happiness glowing from them. When she got to the front, Gippal to her arm in his and walked up towards Baralai.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay. Well it's time to get on with this huh?" Baralai said with a chuckle. "These two belong together so much. Within such a short amount of time, I've watched them fall in love, and fight over hardships that came there way. Two unexpected people tried to break them apart and they were able to conquer it. As my friend says, Love conquers all." He said with a smile. Then turning to the two he smiled. "Now would you like to recite your vows?" he asked. They both nodded. Gippal grasped Rikku's small hand with his large one and gazed into her clear green eyes. "Rikku I don't exactly what to say. All I know is that I know now that we are truly meant to be. If you were to leave me, I'm sure that I'd go insane, for you are the light in my day that makes me feel wonderful. I feel so lucky to have found a woman as great as you." He said as he slipped on a clear crystal blue band on her finger. It looked like a band of water glimmering on her finger. Rikku took her eyes of her hand and looked into Gippal's eye, smiling. "I feel so special to have someone like you to protect me through thick and thin. If you died I'm sure my soul would disappear from me for I couldn't bear the pain. You make me feel safe and loved and that I never want to lose. You are what I treasure most in this world and I want to share the rest of my life together with you." She whispered as she slipped on a gold band on his ring finger that was engraved with the words 'I love you' in Al Bhed.  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Baralai shouted. The kissed and Gippal lifted his beauty into his arms and walked her down the aisle giggling the entire way down.  
  
"So cousin how does it feel to be one of the club?" Yuna asked.  
"It's wonderful!" Rikku giggled out before spreading her arms out and twirling in the night air. People were dancing and music was playing. Gippal was chatting his guy pals as Rikku lit up the place with her smile of pure joy.  
"So how long until you think you'll be a full member of our club?" Paine asked as she rubbed her belly that was sticking out a little. Four months along. Yunie was almost five months and already looked like a watermelon.  
"Well I'm not sure if I'm ready to be apart of that club yet." Rikku said with a smile. "I think I'll just enjoy being an aunt first." She said before she placed her hands on Yuna's stomach feeling the life inside of her move.  
"Isn't it amazing?" Yuna asked.  
"Yeah it is. Wow Yunie are you scared?" Rikku asked as she moved to face her.  
"Not really. I have my loved ones here to protect me." She said as she smiled at the man who came over.  
"Hey Gippal, how do you like being a married man?" Paine asked with a smirk.  
"It's great, and now I must bid you two lovely ladies goodnight. I have another special gift to give my wife and it's a secret too." He said as he watched Rikku's face begin to blush.  
  
Carrying her in his arms he had her eyes covered and was taking her to a special place. When he let her down and opened the door he untied the blindfold and let her take in the place.  
"Oh my god!" Rikku gasped out. A/N: There you go. Leaving it there, and you get to try and figure out what the surprise is! Muahahahaha! I can't wait for your reviews, and please forgive my spelling error, sometimes my spell check sucks or I'm tired and end up overlooking them. Hahaha well and I'm too lazy to re read everything so yeah, just bear with me. Oh yes and Amy Black, I hope you like the way Kagami died. Yeah, I think I like the way he did too. ( Plus we had stunt double kill Kagami... I will thank my stunt double: BOGGART! Boggart also was the one who did some pounding on Chidori before Rikku did her in! Wow do you like that Boggart? Lol and I'll have more villains for you guys to be stunt double killers for too!) LYL!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	13. Honeymoon

DISCLAIMER: I own my computer to write all these bitchin awesome chappi's for you to make you review and make me write on and the cycle continues. I soo SORRY for being more than like 15 hrs of writing a chapter. Ok I wanna know how long it takes me to write a chappy. It is 8:53 on Friday night, Feb. 27th. Also I'm still trying to brain storm an idea for what Gippal is showing Rikku... maybe a fairy Chocobo? Lol! Oh yeah and You know I'm glad all of ya'll wanna kill Matt, but u know castrating him and cutting his balls off is just TOO NICE! I'd just continuously probe his balls with a stick to cause him everlasting agony. And guys, I'm not gonna do it to u, only guys that mess w/ me or my friend. I SWEAR I'M NOT A FREAK OF NATURE! I'm just "blond" and have lots of "blonde moments" even though I'm a brunette. LOL!  
  
WARNING: WARNING IF U R A FREAK OF NATURE OR BY NATURE AND A SEX NAZI LIKE MY GOOD OLE BUDDY MITCHELL, THEN DON'T READ THIS. I'M WARNING YOU AND IF YOU END UP TRAMATIZED DON'T COME CRYING TO ME OR BLAMING IT on meesa! I'VE WARNED U ~POINTS FINGER AT INNOCENT KIDS WITH A TWITCHING EYE~  
  
THANKS: Thank you to Meow, and Warior: your so nice really u r! Rikku chan: You kick ass, and r so sweet!, Shadow Reaper: You really are cool. Where r u from, cuz in Durham NC my school is an art one, and we have an anime club. Yeah I enjoy violence. If you like the romance violent thing then check out Ceres. Oh and if you REALLY like violence and insane bitches, check out Evengelion. Yeah. Rikku1 thanks, I hope you continue to follow along now. Raziel: yay you r still reading me. Boggart: don't worry I'll make sure there are more villains. Possibly an evil evil Chocobo/Cactuar/Moomba creature...LOL. Angle's Wings: I've emailed you, I think it's awesome that you love CERES. I'm so adicted to it. I'm absolutely in love with good Aki and Yuuhi!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY AND U CAN FIGURE OUT THE SURPRISE:  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Oh my god!" Rikku gasped out as she saw the spring in the Machalania woods. By the water was a blue house that was two stories. It was the most perfect place for them to live. (~u c the woods stopped dying after Vegnagun, cuz he did something to the o-zone or something... LOL, so at least the forest is still all sparkly n stuff.~) Turning, Rikku looked up at her husband. Wow husband, she was a married woman now! "It's wonderful Gippal!" she said with a dazzling smile.  
Wrapping his arms around his wife, Gippal nuzzled the back of her neck.  
"I'm glad you like it. Wanna go check out the inside?" he asked before sweeping her off her feet. Giggling, Rikku allowed Gippal to carry her up the stairs. He approached a door and kicked it open, and set Rikku down on the edge of a beautiful king sized bed with blue satin sheets that looked like the ocean.  
"This room is so beautiful Gippal. But how did you do this?" Rikku asked as she walked over to huge window that faced the spring.  
"Cid got together some Al Bhed to come over and build the house. I designed it, and I had LeBlanc decorate with Yuna to keep her on the right track." He said walking over to her, gazing out at the water.  
"Wow this is wonderful." She sighed out, turning towards Gippal, who was still in his suit, just his tie was off and the first few buttons were undone. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.  
"You know it's a little warm, don't you want to take off the jacket?" She said giving him a suggestive smile. In return, Gippal took of his jacket and tossed it to the side, and pulled Rikku to him roughly, before diving into a deep and passionate kiss. She couldn't believe how much she's buried her want for him over that past few weeks. It seemed to explode out of her, and her hands seemed to move on their own. Wanting to feel skin, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off him, and felt the heat of his strong muscular chest.  
Gippal was surprised at her forwardness to him, but smile as he trailed a path of scorching kisses down her neck. His hands moved to mold her body to him, and then moved up her back, reaching for the back zipper. Finding, he pulled down and found that she wore no bra underneath and groaned out before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He pulled down on the dress until her breasts were exposed. He could already see that her nipples were already small tight buds. Bending his head down, he captured one of those rosy buds in his mouth while pulling her dress completely off. He felt her shiver and then heard her moan of pleasure that seemed to make his blood flow ever faster inside him. He moved his head and lavished some attention to her other breast before making a trail of hot kisses until he reached her lips. He felt her small dainty fingers reach for the waistband of his pants. Gasping, he molded her tighter to his hard body.  
Rikku was kissing Gippal with all the passion and love that she had in her heart. She undid his belt, and let it drop to the floor. Slowly she undid the front button and zipper of his pants and slowly pulled them down until he stepped out of them. That left both of them in only their underpants. Pulling her head away from his, she looked up at his face and saw the passion glowing in his eye, making her heart flutter. Their breaths mingled as they gasped for air. She could feel a hardness against her stomach. Blushing she ducked her head and rested it on Gippal chest. Chuckling Gippal tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him.  
"Wanna rest on the bed?" he asked her in a very gentle tone that made her feel less embarrassed at what they were doing. Nodding she moved with him to the bed and sat down on his lap. Gippal wrapped his hands around her waist, situating Rikku until she was straddling his lap. Leaning forward, Rikku decided to take control and captured his lips in a hot kiss. Parting his lips with her tongue, she felt totally superior, and enjoyed this control. Breaking the kiss, Rikku could hear Gippal's uneven breath as she trailed kisses down his neck then he chest. She put her hands on his waist pulled his boxers off. She let her hands explore the hard contours of his tan body. Curious she moved to the side of him, lying down, and reached her hand down and tentatively touched his member. Hearing his gasp gave Rikku more courage to continue, and she lightly let her fingers trail up and down his length. It amazed her, the heat and hardness of him. It was like hot velvet against her hand.  
Gippal couldn't believe what she was doing to him. He couldn't believe what she was making him feel. Swiftly he ripped her lacy lingerie off and shoved his fingers inside of her. To his great surprise he was lucky to find her already wet and ready. Turning on his back, he lifted Rikku until she was straddling his erection, and gently lowered her onto him. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise then close at the feeling of him coming inside of her. He could feel her open for him and heard a moan escape her lips. Wrapping his hands on her waist he slowly set a slow and steady pace for her, allowing her to adjust to their position. Soon enough, Rikku began to move on her own without his help. He moved his hands up to cup her small, delicate breasts that were bouncing slightly. His thumbs caught onto her pert nipples and he began to rub them between his fingers, making Rikku moan out before she bent down and kissed him. He moved his hands back to her waist, and thrust himself into her tight passageway. Within little time, their pace had gone from max speed limit to highway road chase. Rikku was whimpering, not know what to expect. This was a completely new feeling to her and Gippal was thrusting into her like pistons, making himself groan out periodically. Sweat was already dewing both of their bodies. Finally Rikku's back straightened, her muscles taunt. Then she let out a scream of pure pleasure and relief as her she reached her peak, allowing her body to shudder, while Gippal continued to thrust into her. When at last she caught her breath, Rikku felt Gippal thrust once more into her before hearing him groan out. She could feel his life spilling at the mouth of her womb. Collapsing on his chest, drained of all energy, she clung to him smiling in the night.  
"I love you so much." She said before kissing him. She played with sweat soaked hair at his temple, feeling so happy being in the arms of the man she loved.  
"What are you thinking about?" Gippal asked, staring into her green eyes.  
"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have fallen in love with you." She said.  
"Me too, I'm glad that you are my wife Rikku. I don't think I could be any luckier." He said before pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her slender body before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER (~ YEAH YEAH YEAH, I KNOW A BIG ASS LEAP, BUT I WANNA GET TO THE PART WHERE STUFF HAPPENS. AND OH YEAH, YUNA WASN'T WEARING HER OLD CLOTHES, SHE WAS WEARING LIKE A MATERNITY PREISTESS ROBE, AND PAINE BLACK PANTS, W/ BLACK BOOTS AND INSTEAD OF ALL THE BUCKLES SHE HAD A SIMILAR TOP, JUST IT WAS A SHIRT SHIRT.~)  
  
Standing in the small hut in Besaid, Rikku gazed down at her niece and nephew sleeping in their bassinets.  
"What have you decided to name them?" Rikku asked while watching the two newborns sleeping.  
"The girl is Himeno Hikari, and the boy is Ohjiro Yuuhi. (~ I know Pretear, Ceres, FY, and AL! I am bad BAD at names!~)  
"That's great!" Rikku said smiling at her cousin, who was resting. She'd been in labor for two days, and was to rest up.  
"I'll come and visit in a few day. I want you to rest, and this is your time to be with your husband and children." Rikku said as she hugged Yuna.  
Walking out of the hut, Rikku stretched and took in the scent of the ocean. Besaid was such a pure little town. Turning she walked to over to where she told Gippal to pick her up. She saw their ship descend to the ground. When he walked out, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
"How's Yuna?" He asked.  
"Great! It's now time to go visit Paine," She said with gorgeous smile lighting up her face.  
They reached Bevelle in no time flat. Paine had given birth two-day before Yuna had gone into labor. They were told that she had to recover from blood loss. When the entered the main building, they were greeted by a beaming Baralai.  
"Hey I'm so glad to see you!" he said giving them both a hug.  
"Us too! How's Paine?" Rikku asked.  
"Well why don't you see for yourself?" Baralai said as she led them to her chambers.  
"Hey you guys." Paine said with a smile. She was lying in bed, her hair limp, not done in its usual rooster mess. By her bed was a white bassinet with red frills. Walking over there, Rikku looked in and saw the baby awake. She noticed that she had red eyes and silver hair. The combination of Paine's gray hair and Baralai's white made beautiful silver.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rikku asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm great. What about you?" she said with a concerned look.  
"I'm doing much better." Rikku said.  
"Rikku, Baralai and I are gonna leave you two alone." Gippal said before shutting the door.  
"What's her name?" Rikku said after waving goodbye to her husband.  
"I've named her Kotoko (~after the persacom in chobits whose all like pesamistic.~) Senshi (~that means warrior.~) daughter of the Praetor of Spira." Paine said with a weak smile.  
"That's perfect." Rikku said.  
"Yes, well I can tell that you're back to your happy go lucky self. For those two months where you were isolated in your room, well we were all so worried about you." Paine said.  
"Yeah well it was really hard for me with losing something like that." Rikku said with a sad smile.  
"I'm glad you're back, because for awhile I thought you were never going to come back to us. You were so dazed. Do you remember us visiting you?" Paine asked.  
"It's real vague. I was just in such a blank state of mind that I blocked off all senses." She said. "I'm going to let you rest. I need a little fresh air. I'll visit before I leave. Rest, you need to gain your strength back so you can parade that sweet little girl of yours around." She said with a smile before leaving the room heading off to the gardens.  
  
A/N: I'm leaving ya hanging. I know, I'm gonna make u suffer until late Sunday! Muahahaha. Wait it is Sunday. It's 12:02 am. So that means it took me about 3 hours to write this chapter. Wow, and my font is size 11 and it's single spaced and it's 5 pages long. Wowza! Well enjoy this, and can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter. Don't worry, I'll describe the twins to you later, I'm still trying to figure out exactly what to do with them.  
  
Love you lots LOVES!  
  
~Teri Baumer ~ 


	14. Misfortune

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORY AND THE BABIES AND THE FLASHBACK! WARNING: EMOTIONAL VERY EMOTIONAL!!!!! Oh I'd put thank you's on this but I'm writing it before I even upload ch. 13, but tis because of the server and fanfiction being too busy for me to post it up, so lucky you the cliffhanger will only last what a little bit. But maybe I'm feeling extra mean or sumpting so I'll post this LATE Sunday night. O wait today is Saturday... I'm all slow, damn snow days throw me off! NO WAY WILL TO SCHOOL ON SATURDAYS, NO WAY HOSAY! LOLS. I mean I'll post this up on LATE Saturday night, and ch. 13 I said Sunday but I mean Saturday, sorry about my spelling ya'll.  
  
STORY TIME KIDS, GATHER ROUND FOR A STORY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the garden, Rikku took a seat on one of the benches in the shade by some blooming honeysuckle. The smell tingled her nose, comforting her somehow with its sweet scent. Stretching her legs out and tilting her face up towards the sky, Rikku closed her eyes, and opened her mind to images of the past few months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up to the soft sunlight flowing into their room, Rikku sat up smiling to herself. She still couldn't believe she was a married woman with a very good looking man. Turning she gazed down at his sleeping form. His hair was messy, and he looked like a sleeping baby.  
Shifting her legs, Rikku started to get out of bed so she could take a nice shower, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back down on the bed.  
"No way are you going to leave now." Gippal mumbled against her neck.  
Smiling, Rikku turned to face him and hugged his warm, naked body. "I was going to take a shower, but I guess I won't be able to, unless you want to help." She said with a suggestive smile. Grinning, Gippal sat up and swept her out of bed carrying her to the spring outside.  
"Gippal I said shower not bath!" Rikku squealed out.  
"Well I say bath." Gippal said with a boyish grin on his face before tossing his giggling wife into the cool water of the spring, before jumping in after her.  
"That wasn't fair!" Rikku said before diving under water. Swiftly she swam behind him and came up, arms around his neck.  
"Hey what do YOU think you're doing their missy?" Gippal said, as she grabbed her legs and brought them around the back of his waist.  
"I was trying to tackle you but it seems that you've changed it for your advantage." She said against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Walking into the house, Rikku smiled to herself, as she tied the sash of her robe closed around her waist. They had, had a grand time in the water, making early morning love to one another. She could hear him in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Walking over to him, she saw that he's pulled out the banana nut bread that Yunie had made. Walking over to it a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Covering her mouth Rikku ran towards the bathroom, lunging at the toilet in the nick of time, allowing herself relief. When she'd finished she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. She saw she was clammy and didn't look to good. Gippal walked up to her with a worried look.  
"Are you okay? One moment I saw you coming to get some breakfast and then you were gone. I heard you in there, are you okay?" he asked as he took her into his arms.  
"I don't know, I just got really nauseous all of a sudden." She said still feeling a little woozy.  
"Do you want me to call Yuna to check out what's wrong?" Gippal asked.  
"Yeah that'd be great, I think I'll go upstairs and rest." She said.  
A few hours later, Yuna came waddling in. She saw Gippal and they exchanged greeting before he led her upstairs to where Rikku was resting. Walking in quietly, Yuna turned towards her cousin who was in bed not looking to good.  
"Hey Yunie, wow you're huge!" Rikku said as she sat up.  
"Yeah I know, only what two and a half months left!" she said as she sat on the bed, feeling Rikku's forehead.  
"So tell me what's wrong." She asked in a motherly way.  
"Well I've been feeling really nauseous today. It started when I saw that banana nut bread you made for me. I got really queasy and then threw up." Rikku said feeling stupid over something like throwing up.  
"Honey, how long has it been since you had your period?" Yuna asked as she held her hand.  
"Well I don't really know. Gippal and I have been married for like a month and a half, I had ended my period right before the wedding, and I haven't had it..." Rikku said trailing off as realization came to her.  
"That's what I thought. Good thing I brought a talisman to help me confirm if it's true or not." Yuna said smiling. She held up the talisman and read the incantation while holding Rikku hand. If it was negative it was supposed to turn black, and if it was positive it was supposed to turn bright blue. After a moment the talisman began to change and the blue appeared.  
"Well that's that you're going to be a mommy!" Yuna said watching her cousin stare off into space.  
"Wha?.. What do you mean by me being a mommy!?" Rikku shrieked as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair.  
"I mean that you are pregnant and that you're probably about a month and a half along. I want you to listen to me carefully Rikku." Yuna said, becoming very serious. Looking at her cousin, she realized that she was going to break some kind of news to her.  
"I want you to stay semi-active, and I want you to also get a lot of rest. You and Gippal are still able to couple at night, but be careful. The first twelve weeks are crucial and I wouldn't want you to miscarry. Now you will experience nausea and your sense of smell with increase. You will develop cravings and food aversions." Yuna said, her face softening up. Nodding she took a deep breath.  
"I need to go home and rest myself. Tell your husband and call me if anything happens." Yuna said with a smile before heaving herself up off the bed and to the door. After a few minutes Gippal walked in scratching his head looking confused.  
"Yuna just gave me a huge hug and told me congratulations." He said as he sat beside Rikku.  
"Well there is something to that." Rikku said quietly.  
"What did she tell you?" Gippal asked, looking extremely worried.  
Rikku had decided to show him the talisman to tell him that they were going to be parents. Pulling it out she handed it to him.  
"What's this talisman for?" he asked then he carefully read it and smiled at her before clasping her to him.  
"So does this mean you want kids?" Rikku said as she clung to him tightly.  
"Of course, what would make you think that I wouldn't?" he asked as he stroked her long hair.  
"Well it's just that we never really talked about it before." She said before letting her tears come out.  
"What's wrong Rikku?" he asked softly.  
"I'm scared. I want this child, but I'm scared of what's going to happen." She choked out.  
Rubbing her hair and rocking her back and forth slowly, Gippal comforted Rikku. "Shh... Shhh.. It's okay, I'll always be here to protect you. There's nothing to be scared of. I'll make sure of it, and that I'm here by your side then entire time." He cooed softly in her ear.  
"Thank you Gippal." Rikku said when her tears went away. She smiled now feeling warmth spread out through her entire body. She was going to be a mommy.  
  
~~~~A MONTH LATER~~~~  
  
Rikku was resting at home, just as Yunie as advised. Truthfully, she really didn't know what to do. During the day Gippal worked at the Djose Temple with the machine faction while she was left at home. It was so boring in the house. She sometimes went over to Bevelle to hang out with Paine, but usually she slept a lot at home. She'd been just so very fatigued lately, and she didn't enjoy all these changes to her body. I mean her boobs hurt all the time and her sense of smell was strong that she had to throw away all the stuff that made her ill. Plus there was all this morning sickness. Rikku despised throwing up and couldn't wait until this was all over.  
  
Later that evening Rikku left Gippal to his Commusphere, watching the events going on in Spira. She wasn't feeling too good and went up stairs to the bathroom. Clutching her stomach, a sharp pain hit her, and she felt something trickling down her leg. Looking down she saw that it was blood. Falling to her knee's, Rikku lied in a heap shoulders shaking from all the pain.  
From downstairs, Gippal thought he heard a thump from upstairs. Jumping to his feet he ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got to the bedroom, he saw the bathroom light on and walked to hit. The sight that greeted him made his heart ache. On the tiled floor of the bathroom was his wife with a puddle of blood pooled around her. She was sobbing. Walking to her he pulled her into his arms, rocking back and forth. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.  
"Gippal, I'm sorry, I did what I could, but it's gone." She sobbed out.  
"It's not your fault. Your body wasn't ready to have a baby." He said as she held her tighter to him, feeling her body shake with the force of her sobs. Holding her and stroking her hair, he could feel his eye begin to well up, and his throat tighten up. Their child had died, resulting in a miscarriage causing so much pain.  
  
Two weeks later, Gippal was staying at home, trying to make Rikku feel better. She'd been in bed, silent and only getting up to shower and use the bathroom. She'd gone into some weird state. They had to feed her by hand, and still she wouldn't do anything. Her eyes had gone dark, almost lifeless. It had gotten to the point where Gippal was asking for friends to talk to her. It was literally breaking his heart to see her in so much sorrow. At nights, he'd hold her hand, talking to her before he'd go outside to pray to the moon. He'd stare out at the night moon, and think of all that had happened, and sometimes he'd let the tears run down his face. It was eating him up. If she disappeared from him, he thought he'd die forever. She was her light that made him smile, and it was as if that light had faded away into the universe, never to come back.  
  
A week later, Yuna and Paine showed up trying to snap her out of her depressed state. Taking a seat by the bed, Yuna grasped her hand and began to talk to her softly.  
"Rikku you need to come back to us." She said her voice soft and soothing.  
Beside her, Paine spoke too. "Rikku you need to come back to us. We want you back. You need to be here when we have our babies!" Paine said with emotion coating her throat.  
"We miss you Rikku, so very much. You don't realize how much this is affecting all of us." Yuna said before her tears came flowing out of her eyes.  
"Rikku you have no clue what this is doing to your husband." Paine scolded before receiving a smack from Yuna.  
"We don't want to scold her you idiot!" Yuna said.  
"Paine, Yunie." Rikku mumbled in her sleep.  
"She spoke!" Paine said with a gasp.  
"Yeah I know. Maybe we should tell Gippal, have him finish it?" Yuna suggested to Paine.  
"Yeah we should, and I'm tired, this booger inside of me won't keep still." She groaned as she heaved herself up.  
Soon after they left, Gippal came striding in. Grasping Rikku's small hand in his large one he kissed it, and let his pent up emotions come out.  
"Rikku you need to come back to me! You need to, seeing you like this is tearing me apart!" he said as his tears fell down his face on to her hand.  
"Rikku I thought we promised to always ALWAYS be together. I don't want to lose you." He said with emotion coating his voice.  
He felt her hand clench his, and opening his eyes, he saw her eyes flutter open, and noticed that the color was back to normal.  
"Why are you crying Gippal?" she asked as she gently wiped the tears off his face.  
"I was crying because I thought you wouldn't come back to me." He said, his voice hoarse.  
"I'm back now. I could hear you and realized that your love is important to me." She whispered out.  
Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly before pulling her into a fierce hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK OVER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming back to reality, Rikku noticed that she had been crying. Looking up she saw Gippal walking over with a smile on his face that disappeared when he saw her tears.  
"Rikku what's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her, bringing an arm around her.  
"I was just remembering everything from the past few months." She whispered against his strong shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry honey that things went that way." He said before kissing the top of her head.  
"It's okay, it's just as you said, I wasn't ready for it. But you know, I wouldn't mind trying to have a baby later." She said with a teary smile.  
"Okay, but when do you want one?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Soon?" she asked with an innocent angelic smile.  
"Good for me!" he said as he swept her into his arms and ran to their airship to have a little fun.  
  
A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS and GALS! I HOEP U LIKE THAT CHAPPI. I'm TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER. I CRYED WHILE WRITING THIS. It was the emotion that got to me. They really do love one another don't you think? Well I can't wait to hear your reviews and I'm so happy that I got this chapter done!  
  
Love you loves!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	15. Almost a Club Member

Disclaimer: I own something that's blooming in this story, and it's not sex or um... love! You'll see, read on, and I kno I've taken 4ever to update, and I don't have any thank you's because of fanfiction, and their fucked up web server doo hicker ma doo!  
  
Warning: graphic and um yeah...  
  
NOTE: this story is going to be winding down soon. I've got a FF8 fic up already and it's humorous. That one will last max. 10 chapters. I'll soon be starting an Angelic Layer fic, PG-13 (wow never thought I'd write something without sex in it) and well I'd like you READERS to keep reading my stuff. If you like this story, then it can't hurt to read my newer fics can it. (AVOID MY FUSHIGI YUUGI ONE, IT SUCKS SOME... UNLESS U WANT TO READ THE LEMONS AND THE FREAKY STUFF THEN GO ON HAVE FUN) But yeah, please in your reviews give me any ideas of a romantic, humorous fic any rating of pg 13 to R or "R =nc17". So yeah I need some ideas. OK ENJOY THIS ONE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 MONTHS AFTER SEEING YUNA AND PAINES KIDS AND THE "FUN IN THE AIRSHIP" (HEY IT'S HARD TO FIX IT BUT U KNOW IT'S GONNA B OODLES FUN) GIPPAL AND RIKKU ARE AT THEIR HOME.  
  
Sitting on the sofa, Rikku rubbed her round belly smiling at it. She got pregnant about a month after Ohjiro and Himeno and Kotoko were born. She was like about four months along, and praying that this one would stay alive. She knew deep down in her gut that it would. She was going to finally be a mother, and finally be a true woman. Heaving herself up, Rikku wobbled on her feet, not used to the weight that her stomach had taken on. She already looked as if she'd swallowed blitzball. Walking to the door, to go outside to cool off, Rikku nearly tripped on the floral yellow skirt of hers. Her outfit was completely different and quite to her disliking, for it covered her up, except for her white spaghetti strapped tank. It was she was being punished for nurturing another life. "Ugh, you little bugger, you better be a good kid!" she said aloud before hearing someone chuckling behind her. "I see that our child is already getting on your nerves." Gippal said as he took in his wife's appearance. "Funny Gippal. You're not the one who has to go through the mood swings, and temperature change and wearing clothes that cover EVERYTHING!" she said with a shriek. Walking over to her, Gippal wrapped his arms around her back placing his hands on womb, feeling their child kick against his hand. "It's amazing isn't it?" Rikku said, finally calmed down from her mood swing. "Yes it is. We made this and it's going to be loved by everyone." Gippal said looking down at her, her face glowing. She'd begun to look more radiant as the child inside of her grew. Despite all symptoms of pregnancy, she still managed to be her cheerful self. "Gippal why are you home so early?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Don't you remember? Paine and Yuna are coming with Tidus and Baralai and the kids." He said looking a little weary at her. "Oh yeah I forgot. The coed baby-shower!" Rikku said with a sheepish grin of her own. "You sure have been forgetful lately. Maybe the kid is taking all your knowledge away." He said with a teasing smile. Turning around, Rikku gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Be nice or the baby will take after me!" Rikku said with an effort to hide her playful grin. "Sure ya will." Gippal said with an eye roll before he swung Rikku into his arms and twirled her around in circles. "Hey guys we're all here!" Baralai said as he watched Gippal freeze in place. "Howdy you two." Tidus said as he held Ohjiro in his arms. "Wow Rikku do you look like a big sunflower!" Paine said teasingly. "Yeah, sorry to break it to ya, but you do look like one." Yuna said before taking refuge behind Paine. "Oh you guys, be nice!" Rikku said with a giggle. "Well let us get the party starting!" Tidus said as he flew his son into the house, Yuna following with Himeno. "Well this is gonna be interesting." Paine said as she walked in and sat on the couch, watching Baralai carry in Kotoko. "Well what are we gonna do?" A glowing Rikku asked her close friends. "Well maybe we'll eat first. Wouldn't want your baby to starve?" Yuna said as she tapped a slender finger on her temple. "I'm totally game for that!" Rikku said as she struggled to her feet, trying to find the food.  
  
After dinner the group gathered around on the couches and chairs in the living quarters. The children were all napping and Rikku was tired and content with the pace things were going at. Looking up, Rikku noticed Gippal gazing down at her. "Hey why are you staring at me? Do have something on my face?" She asked. "Nope, nothings on your face, I just can't get over your beauty." He said before giving the tip of her nose a kiss. "Wow you two are so adorable together!" Yuna squealed out in joy. "Heh, in no time you'll be an official member of our club." Paine said with a smirk. "Yes I will, and to tell you guys the truth, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." Rikku said with a tired sigh. "Don't worry, you can practice with Kotoko. She's a real handful." Baralai said with a grin to his wife who nodded in agreement. "Paine, don't scare Rikku. We want her to feel confident about being a mother." Yuna said as she gave Paine a glare. "Yeah, well Rikku you are welcome to taking care of the twins. They are true angels until you wanna go out and have fun with Auroch's." Tidus said with a sad shake of his blond hair. "Tidus shut UP!" Yuna said before turning to her cousin with a serious look. "Um, Yunie, why are you looking at me that way?" Rikku asked nervously. "Rikku, you are truly like a sister to me and I don't want you to fear being a mother. You need to feel good about what's to come. If I hadn't just had twins, I'd be right at your side helping you. But you know, we can find a nanny for you." Yuna said with a smile. (~ Oh guys here comes another Ceres character... I just COULDN'T resist!~) "Thanks Yunie, but now what's up with that creepy smile of yours?" Rikku asked again, nervously. "Well I got you a gift." Yuna said as she pulled out a parchment of paper and a picture. "What is it?" Gippal asked as he watched Yuna pass Rikku the paper. "Oh my fricking lord Yunie! You hired me a nanny?!" Rikku shrieked out. "Yeah, her name is Mrs.Q. She's a pro at being a nanny. Her last job ended with Callie, you know the Chocobo loving girl? Well anyway, I asked her if she could help out, and she was thrilled." Yuna said with a satisfied grin on her face. "Well I'm thankful Yunie, but can I ask you something?" Rikku asked as she turned her head back and forth at the picture. "Sure, ask away." Yuna said, already glowing herself with her handy work. "Well what IS Mrs.Q?" Rikku asked as she passed Gippal the picture. "Holy shit it's a flounder!" Gippal spat out. "Sheesh, Mrs.Q is part Guado, and part Hypello. She's odd looking, but she's really sweet and considerate." Yuna said trying to reassure herself that things would work out. "Well thanks Yunie." Rikku said with a giggle. "Well I guess it's time for our gift." Baralai said with a smile as he pulled out a talisman. "Oh is that the funky talisman to tell the baby's gender?" Tidus asked. "Yeah it is." Paine said as she walked over to Rikku and put the talisman on her stomach before pulling out the incantation. "Whoa, what if we don't wanna know what the sex is?" Rikku asked. "Well then, do you not wanna know what the sex is?" Paine asked. "Well yeah, we want it to be a surprise." She said. "Okay then, well we'll blindfold you and we'll find out ourselves, then we can buy you all the appropriate baby paraphernalia." Paine said as she pulled out two black scarves, handing them to Rikku and Gippal so they could blindfold themselves. "Well are you ready guys, gather around." Paine said before reciting the incantation. Everyone gathered around Rikku's stomach and watched as the talisman glowed bright. "Wow this is wonderful, I'm gonna have so much fun buying things for this little baby!" Yuna said as she took the talisman and hid it in her purse. "Can we look now?" Gippal asked in a bored tone. "Yeah, coast is clear." Paine said as she stretched. "Well I guess we get to find out in five months!" Rikku said with a smile before yawning. "Well I think we should leave now. It's getting late, and I can see that you're tired Rikku." Tidus said as he sat up before heading towards the playpen. "Yeah well have fun you guys." Baralai said before walking out.  
  
After everyone left, Gippal turned to his wife and saw her already asleep on the couch. Walking to her, he picked her up and slowly carried her to bed.  
"You sure have had an exciting day haven't you love?" Gippal said as he tucked his beloved in bed.  
"I love you Gippal." Was all Rikku could manage to say, which made Gippal chuckle before he too got in bed.  
"I know you love me, and I love you and our baby." He said before planting a tender kiss on her cheek.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I'm late with updating on this fic. Fanfiction is going berserk and yeah, its not posting reviews not sending review alerts. If you'd like email them at support@fanfiction.net. or at bugs@fanfiction.net and if you use that one, make sure you put the internet you have, and if you have windows 98 or xp or 95 or something. Yeah well forgive me. Plus I've been a little under the weather, so hang tight, cuz once they fix the site, I'll be able to toss these suckers out like candy on valentines! Well enjoy, and LYL!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	16. Al Bhed Princess

DISCLAIMER: nOpe nope nope, u should know by now what I own!  
  
Warning: Humor and shit, well honestly, I have no clue what so ever! Be on your guard. Thankee's: Lindsey thank ye for helping me think up this new um... nuisance. Yes yes, and guys as in males, beware cuz in ch. 17 you might cringe at the way I kill the guy, as w/ the Kagami thing so watch out and just remember, IT'S FICTIONAL! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 MONTHS LATER; AFTER BABY SHOWER  
  
Sitting at the bank of the spring, Rikku soaked her swollen legs in the cool water. Being pregnant was sure doing a number on her. The weather was cool and the breeze fresh, that it blew her hair in a way that made her look like an angel. She'd begun to wear her hair down more often, since she felt there was no need to put it up since she wore 'hideous' clothing. Right now she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank with a white maternity skirt that came to her knees. It'd been quiet the past two months, since she was told not to go anywhere in her condition. It got on her nerves, since Yunie and Paine were always busy with other stuff that all she could do was sit around in house or outside. Gippal was really busy trying to make profits with the Machine Faction, and trying to clean up some, sending stuff onward to Home. She longed to tinker with the machina and create new things, but those days were down the drain. She had new priorities; motherhood. The word that haunted her yet brought her lots of joy. Sighing, Rikku shifted to get up when a hand was brought over her mouth and eyes. Giggling, thinking it was another one of Gippal's tricks, she relaxed when the hand that was over her mouth was replaced with a cloth. Not able to breathe correctly, she tried to breathe through the cloth, when the scent was rancid. She began to feel lightheaded before falling into darkness.  
  
Sitting in cool cave up on Gagazet, Ogata eyed the girl that he'd placed in the cage. She was still knocked out from the potion he'd given her. He'd finally found what he'd wanted. The child of the Al Bhed Princess. That man Cid would pay for the things he'd done to his family long ago. (~funny how every villain has to do w/ their family. ~)  
  
~*~* Ogata's flashback ~*~*  
  
It was dark, and in the hot Sanubia Desert, Ogata and his big brother Icchan were playing desert blitz. It was a dryer version of blitzball. It was so peaceful in the desert and was beautiful too. They lived in a small hut by an oasis near the Ah Bhed home. There was a lot of commotion going on for the Al Bhed Princess was turning eight-years-old today, the same age that he was. A little jealous, he stared off in the direction that Home was and watched as people played outside. Since he was off in his own world, he didn't see Icchan kick the blitzball and was hit smack in the head.  
"Oww!"  
"Ogata, I thought you were watching. God stop being a cry baby!" Icchan said as he shook his head in dismay. His little brother was quite the retard.  
"Icchan, can't you help me at least!" Ogata said as he felt some blood trickle out of his nose.  
"Fine, I'll help you up." He said a little irritated.  
"Thanks" Ogata mumbled.  
"So what made you space out?" Icchan asked as he jerked Ogata's head back, getting the bleeding to stop.  
"I was watching all the people at the Ah Bhed's place. It's the girl's birthday, the Ah Bhed Princess' birthday." Ogata said with a sigh.  
"You like her don't you?" Icchan said with a wicked smile.  
"Wha? Me no way! She just interests me." Ogata said with a blush.  
"Sure whatever you say." Icchan said before heading off to their house. Suddenly Ogata heard the group screaming, and saw them rush into their machina, as a huge demon seemed to appear out of the ground. Everyone fled the place before he heard the leader shout. "It's come the legendary demon. Evacuate the area now! Home will Self-destruct in less than five minutes. Cactaur Nation, put your shields up, and sorcerer's under the training of the Cactaur, get ready to trap that machina, and send it to hell!" a younger Cid yelled out. Standing there in the distance, Ogata just watched in horrified wonder he saw everyone go, and saw the Cactaur glow bright green. Suddenly there was a huge horn before the large building that was the Al Bhed home blew up into flames. They spread out far, and saw a huge flaming hunk of metal fly near him. Screaming, Ogata fell to his knees watching as it hit his home where his brother and parents were. He was all alone now.  
  
~*~* End of Ogata's flashback ~*~*  
  
Drawn out of his memory by a noise, he looked up and saw the princess wake up. (~ You know Rikku is the heiress to the Al Bhed home. And she's younger than Brother, but you can totally guess why she was put as the heir to Home, can't you? I mean Brother wanted to "do" Yuna and shoved his hands down his pants trying to find gil to watch her dance. I mean EWWW and retarded if u think he should be left in charge.~)  
Shaking her head, Rikku opened her eyes, trying to clear away the faint buzz that still lingered. It was as if she had a hangover, just not, since she was pregnant. Sitting, she shivered, and realized she was in a dark cold cave on a mat. How and why was she here? Suddenly realization hit her, her eyes wide open in awareness. Who was it who brought her here?  
"Don't be scared princess, I won't hurt you too much." Ogata said as he walked up to her.  
"Who are you?" she asked trying to get a clear look at him.  
"I'm Ogata. Honestly Princess, I'm not going to hurt you, so you can quite shivering in fear." He said.  
"I'm not scared, I'm just cold you moron." Rikku said with an eye roll.  
Grabbing her long hair, he jerked her head up making her gasp.  
"Don't mess with me. I've taken you for your child so I might get revenge for my family's death. It's not you that concerns me just your father." Ogata said close enough to her face that she could smell his rancid breath.  
"Dude that crap you knocked me out with. Well was it your spit or something, cause your breath is nasty." Rikku said with a gag.  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" he yelled.  
"You wanna how many times I've been kidnapped this past year? Well this would be the third time. And don't think my husband and I are dumb. We put security commuspheres up around our home, so you know, the Ronso's will probably get a warning that I'm missing and search the mountain." Rikku said with a triumphant smile.  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you and just slice your child out of you." He said as he pulled out a knife.  
"Whatever. I know you wouldn't..." was all she could say before a sharp pain hit her gut. Stopping, Ogata noticed a liquid coming out from under her skirt.  
"Shit, you've gone into labor sooner than I'd expected." He said with a grimace.  
"It can't be, I'm not due for another month." She said before tears of pain escaped the corners of her eyes.  
"Well princess, obviously you didn't know a month pre-maturity isn't that unusual." Ogata said before tying her hands together, and shoving his hand up her womanhood trying determine how far she was in her labor.  
  
When Gippal arrived home, he noticed that Rikku wasn't waiting for him outside by the water as she usually did. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to the door and checked the commusphere security spheres. He looked carefully and saw that there was a man. Then he saw him take Rikku. He turned the volume up and heard the man chuckle and say something, but the only thing he could hear was 'Gagazet'. Hurrying inside he called Cid up and told him to get a call out, for Rikku was once again kidnapped and that she might be at Gagazet. He then called Yuna up to ask for help incase something happened with the baby. She informed him that she couldn't help, but since Rikku was near her due date, that Mrs. Q would come earlier and help him. What was happening? Why was someone after his wife AGAIN?  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you happen to be sir Gippal?" a fishy looking 'woman' asked him, with a voice like a Hypello.  
"Yeah I am, you must be Mrs. Q." he said as he shook her had before grunting.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I'm waiting for Cid to contact me we can go save Rikku. I'm worried for our child." He said as he paced back and forth.  
"Well don't worry, once we find her, I can help. I'm also a mid- wife!" Mrs.Q exclaimed.  
"Well good." He said before taking up the transmitter that had vibrated at his waist.  
"Cid is it you?" Gippal demanded.  
"Yeah, head over to Gagazet and search up near the top. Supposedly there's a dim light and we think that Rikku might be there. The Ronso's are heading up there, but it's a long climb, and they very much dislike the machina. So head up there in the ship with that flounder lady and save my little girl. I'll meet you actually in the calm lands. I wanna make sure that my grandchild and daughter are okay." Cid said anxiously.  
"Okay I'll see you soon." And when he turned the transmitter he turned towards Mrs. Q with a smile.  
"Seems you're coming with me to meet my wife." He said before walking her to the airship.  
  
A/N. I know it's later than usual. Only 4 more chapters left. I've got a humorous FF8 fic and a PG-13 Angelic Layer fic. So give me some suggestions on maybe a new Final Fantasy fic. I don't write Yuri's or Yaoi's so sry. Well help me out, cuz my final fantasy 8 will only last 10 chapters at the most, and my Angelic Layer is more of a promise I made to my friend. Maybe I'll do a sequel to it with Rikku and Yuna and Paine's kids falling in love... OOOH yeah I will. Tell me if you like that Idea! Yes and I'll have Nooj and LeBlanc come back into the picture with their kid and I'll pair them all up? How does that sound? Good or bad? Love you Loves!  
  
Teri 


	17. The Al Bhed Baby

DISCAIMER: THE BABIES AND STUFF. WARNING: VIOLENCE!  
  
THANKEE'S: THANK YOU READERS. I'D LIST YOU ALL BUT YOU KNOW, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO YOU ARE. PLUS THERE ARE SOOOOOO MANY OF YOU GUYS! AHAHAHA. Enjoy this chappi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The airship rocked some with the cold gusty wind blowing into them. Gippal didn't care about the ship's condition, he just wanted to get to his wife. He had a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"You pervert! Don't touch me!" Rikku shrieked out in the cave as hot tears escaped the corners of her eyes.  
"Now don't struggle too much or I'll make this even more unpleasant for you." Ogata said with a dirty smirk.  
"Don't hurt my baby!" she whimpered out.  
"Then behave sweets." He said as he removed his hand from her.  
"It'll be a bit longer til the kid will come out." He said as he closed the door of the cage and reclined against the rock.  
  
In no time Gippal was near the Hot Springs, the only real place where they could land. Soon enough Cid came with Braska, Jhect, and Auron in tow.  
  
"What's the current situation?" Gippal asked Cid with a worried look.  
  
"Uh well we got word that Rikku's gone into labor. A messenger fiend thing informed the Ronso who told us." Cid said before pulling out a map.  
"Uh well Gippal if you don't mind me asking. What the hell is that THING behind you?" Jhect spat out, pointing a finger at Mrs. Q.  
"This is Mrs. Q, the nanny/midwife that Yuna hired for us." He said.  
"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Q said as she extended her flipper.  
"My daughter hired this?" Braska said in shocked amazement.  
"Yeah it looks like a Guado." Auron said.  
"It looks more like a shoopuff squished." Cid grunted out.  
"It looks like a Hypello." Jhect said.  
"Well you're close. Mrs. Q here is a Hypello and Guado." Gippal said impatiently.  
"Yes I am." Mrs. Q said with a smile.  
"Well now that we got the guessing game over, don't you think we should go rescue my wife and unborn child?" Gippal practically growled out annoyed at everyone's curiosity with Mrs. Q.  
They were finally able to treck up the snowy mountain for the spot where Rikku was supposedly hidden.  
  
Screaming again, Rikku took deep breaths, trying to control the pain. It was so hard, and she felt so alone. No one was here yet and her child was coming. She didn't want to die in here with this creep.  
"Please help me somebody." She screamed out, tears of fear and pain streaming down her tan face, while her shoulders convulsed with the force of her sobs.  
"Shut up Princess, or I might just kill you now!" Ogata said.  
"I don't care anymore, kill me now, then at least I could be free of this pain and the sight of you." She hissed out before closing her eyes as another contraction hit her dead on.  
  
Outside of the cave, Gippal and the gang were gasping out for air, but at their altitude it was hard to have clear oxygen to breath. Gippal snapped his head up when he heard Rikku scream out in pain.  
"She's in there." Gippal said he led them to the mouth of the cavern.  
  
"Let me go first." Cid said.  
"You better let my little girl go!" Cid yelled at the young man.  
"Well if it isn't Cid, ruler of the Ah Bhed. Seems you've come for your princess. Well now that you've come I can kill you both." Ogata said as he walked over to Cid.  
Mrs. Q watched quietly and slipped into the shadows. She knew that she needed to help this girl. She swiftly slid through the shadows, unseen and approached the cage where the young Rikku was.  
  
"Psst...psst." Mrs.Q said.  
"Wha? Oh, who are you?" Rikku asked, unable to see due to the sweat that had dripped into her eyes.  
"I'm Mrs. Q! I'm going to help you now dear." She said as she took her Guado like claw and picked the lock. Once she got in she untied the girl and then examined her.  
"You're ready to push now my dear. Now do everything I say, but try not to scream, or you'll draw attention towards you and then everyone here will be in even more danger." Mrs. Q said sternly. Rikku nodded and followed the rest of her instructions.  
Outside Gippal and the others could tell that Cid was having some trouble.  
"Well I can see that Mrs.Q went to Rikku. We need to figure a way that we can help!" Gippal said.  
"I need to get to Rikku. I can use my magic to relieve some pain of hers and the baby might need some healing." Braska said. He wasn't one for fighting and preferred to help heal then hurt.  
"Well then I'll guard the cage and make sure no one enters." Jhect said.  
"NO! Let Gippal do that so if the child is born at least he can be by Rikku." Auron said.  
"Fine." A pissed Jhect said.  
"Jhect since you're being a pain, you get to stand at the door of the cave an make sure that the man doesn't get out." Auron said before they all headed inside prepared to do their job.  
"You stop right there!" Auron said as he drew his sword. "Oh more dick shit to kill." Ogata said with an evil yellow glint in his eyes.  
"Well no you my boy are the dick shit!" Cid said as he charged for the boy. Unfortunately Cid was so old he wasn't fast enough to dodge Ogata's knife and got his harm sliced before being shoved to the wall.  
"Well then it's us two now." Auron said as his eyes darkened with determination.  
The two men fought as Mrs.Q and Braska helped Rikku with the process. Mrs. Q was getting a little pissed now with that Ogata man, but continued to help out.  
"Sir Braska, now on this last push the baby should come out, I'm going to hand it to you to clean off. I need to do something with her afterbirth so take care of her." Mrs.Q said before she pulled out a pair of razor chopsticks.  
Rikku pushed with the rest of her strength and got the kid out. She then felt goo coming out of her and realized that must've been the afterbirth. She saw Mrs. Q put her lethal chopsticks in her mouth before grabbing the goo and running towards Ogata.  
"You evil bastard!" she said as clearly as she could with the sticks in her mouth. Everyone froze and watched as she chucked the afterbirth at Ogata. (~7lbs of it to be exact. Truly that's a/b how much there is I think.~) It hit the man smack in the face and knocked him down to the cavern floor. Then everyone watched in amazement and horror as Mrs. Q took her sticks and shoved her chopsticks at his crotch. The first went directly down into his balls and the other kind of up his ass. The fellow screamed out in pain pleading for it to stop. But Mrs.Q didn't stop at all for the sap and twisted them to cause more pain. The man passed out soon after she began to move them around.  
"Well he'll be out for awhile and the authorities can take care of it. Now let fix this old guy up as the baby gets cleaned." Mrs.Q said simply as she wiped her chopsticks clean.  
  
Gippal walked in and watched Braska heal her wounds and then saw her eyes flutter open.  
"Is it over?" she asked before noticing the baby.  
"It's a boy Rikku." Braska said with a smile as he wrapped the child up in a blanket that Mrs.Q had brought.  
Gippal sat down beside his love and watched as the baby was handed over to his wife.  
"What are we going to name it?" He asked Rikku as she looked at the beautiful child looking up at her with green eyes just like hers.  
"Yuuhi Omi." Was all she said before her tears of happiness began to fall out.  
"I like it." Gippal said as he looked at his son who resembled them both so remarkably.  
  
A/N: okay only what three more chapters left. The last three chapters will the sort of a prelude to the sequel to this fic. I'm still trying to figure out how to title it. Oh and to inform you guys, I have know clue how I came up with combining a Guado and a Hypello. I looked at the Real Mrs.Q from Ceres and then looked at characters from FFX-2 and thought well that's sorta like Mrs.Q and it'd be funny too. Well yeah, and I named it Yuuhi because I wanted to and just cuz it'd be funny. I'm going to have it be a funny sequel with the kids. I'm sorry for not updating the other chapter sooner, it's just you should know that Fanfiction's server and login system is screwed up. Well yeah enjoy it and wait for the other one. Review so that I might ~cough cough~ update sooner.  
  
Teri Baumer 


	18. Mrs Q's Predictions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE BABIES. CLUE TOTHIS CHAPTER... LEBLANC AND NOOJ HAVE A NEW FAMILY MEMBER.  
  
WARNING: TENDERNESS OF THE KIDDIES, AND THE WINDING DOWN OF THIS FIC. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS EVEN WHEN IT IS DONE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
EIGHT MONTHS AFTER YUUHI WAS BORN.  
  
Standing outside at the bank of the spring, Gippal stood watching the water shimmer in the light. It had been eight months since Yuuhi was born. It felt wonderful to be a father and great to watch his wife actually enjoy motherhood. He loved it all, and he now lived for another life. He'd forever protect the ones he loved.  
"Gippal what's wrong?" Rikku asked with a concerned look in her eyes.  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how great things are right now." He said before kissing her tenderly.  
"Oh that's sweet. Yuuhi is sleeping now and Mrs.Q is watching him." Rikku said with a glow to her eyes.  
"Hmm are you suggesting something?" Gippal asked with a wicked grin.  
"Well yes I am. I was hoping we could you know check up on how my airship is doing. You know see if the cabin is up to date." she said with a butt pinch and a wink before she was swept up into his strong warm arms.  
  
'Well it's good to see those two having more fun.' Mrs.Q thought to herself before turning her attentions back on the baby. She was really going to enjoy watching all the kids grow up and probably fall in love. Oh it would a great romance novel! The wee babe that slept in its bassinet was so adorable. It had Rikku's green eyes and his hair more resembled Gippal's. The facial structure was like Gippal's too, yet you could also see a lot of Rikku in it. The child was lucky to have equal features from his parents. He would surely be one of the studs. Yet Lady Yuna's twins were quite magnificent too. Ohjiro had brown hair like Tidus' dad's hair. He also had Yuna's blue eye color. The kid looked so much like the former Summoner but still had the looks of being a great blitzer. The girl Himeno had caramel colored hair and blue eyes more like her father. Her face had those curves that Tidus had. It was funny how they were twins, yet Himeno resembled Tidus and Ohjiro Yuna. Yet then again you could look at Wakka and Lulu's child too. He had beautiful red hair and had Lulu's stronger and more serious features. The child possessed the body build of a true blitzer yet had the soft clueless look too. That was Wakka for you, the poor man. Paine and her child Kotoko were so much alike. She had such beautiful silvery hair that looked like air almost. She had Baralai's soft warm brown eyes that could just make you smile. The child she suspected would have a strong will and not give a care in the world about what others thought about her, yet she would still be sweet and nice. Mrs.Q sat down and had thought more about how these kids would grow up. She thought that Rikku and Gippal would have another child, and same with Paine and Baralai. But she knew of another person who was expecting twins any day now. LeBlanc, the last person everyone would think of having kids. But it was a great thing that she was having a child. Heh, she suspected that they would even have another kid too. But that wasn't what was important now. Drawn out of her thoughts of from the vibrating of her transmitter, Mrs.Q picked it up. "Hello Q here." She said into it. "Mrs. Q we need you to come now. LeBlanc is in labor right now." A frantic Nooj practically shouted out. "Calm down Nooj, I'll be there soon, I just need to get Rikku and Gippal to come back and I'll be there in a jiffy." She said before shutting off the transmitter.  
  
Walking back hand in hand, Rikku and Gippal literally glowed with happiness and the after effects of hot raunchy sex. But that wasn't something that was worrying Mrs.Q. "I need to leave now! I've got a patient in labor and need you to watch Yuuhi." Mrs.Q shouted out to them before she dashed away into the night. "Wow I wonder who it is?" Rikku asked with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "I don't know. But hey Mrs.Q left her pager or something. Seems that someone is trying to contact her." Gippal said as he entered the house. He lifted up the pager and turned it on. "Mrs.Q where are you?" a familiar voice yelled. "Nooj is that you?" Gippal asked. "Gippal where is Mrs. Q? LeBlanc is in labor and we need her now." He said almost hysterically. "Nooj calm down, things will be fine. She's already run off." Rikku said in a calm soothing tone. "Okay thank." He said before signing off. "Well do you think we should go?" Rikku asked her husband. "Yeah we should. I'll get Yuuhi's bag and you can grab him." Gippal said with a grin.  
  
The two left the house taking their child with them to Guadosalam. In no time they reached it and jumped out and walked in. It hadn't changed a bit except for screaming coming out of LeBlanc's Chateau. "I think we should head towards the noise." Rikku suggested with a giggle. "Yeah I think so too." Gippal said as he grabbed Yuuhi from her, so that she could run off to help LeBlanc. When they went in, Rikku holding Mrs. Q's transmitter ran up the curved staircase until she got to the room where LeBlanc was now quiet. "Knock Knock." Rikku said shyly. "Rikku thank god save me from this PAIN." LeBlanc begged. Wow was this a sight. LeBlanc in a white night dress, covered in sweat, her hair in a disarray and her belly sticking out. "I thought Mrs.Q was coming." Gippal said as he walked over to his friend. "Yeah well as you can tell she's not here." He snapped out before sitting down, putting his head into his hands. "It's okay LeBlanc. It'll soon be over in no time. Mrs. Q will be here. At least you aren't having your baby on top of Mount Gagazet with the threat of death over your head." Rikku said with a reassuring smile. "Yeah I guess you're right, and it's not baby its babies." LeBlanc said before another contraction hit her. "It's okay breath." Rikku said as she began panting with LeBlanc. "I'm soo sorry I'm late. Here I am, never fear your pain will be gone soon." A panting Mrs. Q said before stopping. "What are you two doing here?" she asked Gippal and Rikku. "You left this at home and we answered it." Rikku said as she handed over the transmitter. "Oh thank you dear, now I must get to work." And with that said Mrs.Q ran around the room getting things prepared.  
  
Two hours later, there were two new members of LeBlanc and Nooj's household. "Wow they're so cute. Our kids are going to be best friends!" Rikku squealed out. "Yeah but why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?" Gippal asked. "LeBlanc didn't want people to see her fat." Nooj said as he smiled at his now content wife. "Yeah, well who knows what will happen. Maybe our kids will get married to one another." Rikku said. "Yeah maybe. I'm so happy. My babies." LeBlanc said with a sigh. "So whatcha gonna name them captain?" Gippal said with a pat on the back. "Well the girl is now Aya Simone and the boy is Aki Pierre." LeBlanc said before a yawn escaped her mouth. "Well I guess we should be going now. I'll tell Yuna and Paine about the babies, kay?" Rikku asked LeBlanc. All she received was a sleepy nod.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if our kids really did marry one another?" Rikku said when they were home in bed. "Yeah it would but I wouldn't mind. LeBlanc and Nooj are just such good friends." Gippal said before hugging his wife. "Do you want any more kids?" Rikku asked sleepily. "Of course I do but lets let Yuuhi grow up some." He said before placing a tender kiss gingerly on her forehead.  
  
A/N: Okay I've spat out 3 chapters within 24 hours. Well 3 chapters for this story. I'm trying to apologize for not updating sooner. But then again Fanfiction should really be apologizing to us! Well enjoy. 2 chappi's left and then the 'SEQUEL'! Yeah man. I've got the pairing already figured out. Well toodles and enjoys! Teri Baumer 


	19. Maping out the Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing and you readers should know that. Oh and to Demon lover or Crazy Demon, well w/e but Yeah I put in a Yuuhi and Aya and Aki for your sake! I knew it would knock you offa your feet laughing. LOL. Enjoy, and make sure all of u guys check out the sequel!  
  
Warning: um sadness?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* BIG ASS JUMP NOW. TWO YEARS AFTER LEBLANC AND NOOJ HAVE THEIR TWINS.  
  
It had been two years exact since LeBlanc and Nooj had their twins, Aki and Aya. They were throwing a huge party in Guadosalam for the two. The guest list was really long. The kids attending this party were Yuna and Tidus' twins Himeno and Ohjiro who were now three years old. Also there was Paine and Baralai with their two kids, Hayate and Kotoko. Kotoko was three and Hayate was two now. Paine was also expecting her third and probably last child. They knew it was going to be a girl and that they'd decided on the name Tara for her. Wakka and Lulu brought their now almost five year old Vindina to the show, the oldest child of the group. The last guests were Rikku and Gippal with their two kids Yuuhi who was two and their infant child of eight months, Sydney, named after her father.  
The group gathered together and played party games, supplied by the great party planner, Tobli! Everyone was laughing and having a grand time as their kids interacted with one another.  
Turning to look at Aya, LeBlanc noticed that Aya and Yuuhi were playing together while the others seemed to be paired with someone that they liked. Perhaps later Aya and Yuuhi might be lovers. 'OMG why am I thinking about my three-year-old child having a lover!' she smiled and walked over to Rikku.  
"Hey LeBlanc, great party!" Rikku said as she watched all the little ones run around in circles and playing with toys.  
"Yeah, well Rikku I have an idea. Look at how Aya and Yuuhi get along. Maybe we could you know, observe the relationships between our children and you know, do some match making." LeBlanc said with a grin.  
Listening and taking in what LeBlanc had just said, she smiled brightly at the idea and gave her friend a wide smile back in return.  
"Great, lets get watching!" LeBlanc said as the two watched intently on their kids.  
  
Later that night, LeBlanc and Rikku got together to share opinions with one another.  
"Okay here's what I got. I think that Yuuhi and Aya would someday end up together, just at the way they were interacting today." Rikku said, trying to sound as scientific as possible.  
"Yeah I agree. Oh you know what, I saw Himeno and Hayate playing house with each other. They would be so adorable together." LeBlanc gushed out, her eyes becoming distant as her love skills kicked in.  
"Yeah that sounds good. Yuna and Tidus seem to like Paine and Baralai enough." Rikku said with a teasing smile.  
"Yeah well anyway, I think Ohjiro and Kotoko would be marvelous together." LeBlanc said, brushing off Rikku's silly joke.  
"How come those two were arguing the entire time!" Rikku said, not understanding the obvious.  
"Use your brain dipwad! It's the way they were arguing. You know how couples always argue when they love or like each other. It's human nature." LeBlanc said with a shake of her head, pitying Rikku's bubblehead.  
"Okay well since you think that, I think that Sydney and Vindina would be cute together. Sydney loves to play blitzball and so does Vindina. I mean you had to practically pull them apart when Wakka and Lulu left the party." Rikku said with a grin.  
"You are one strange person. Well I guess that leaves my poor little Aki." LeBlanc said with a sad sigh.  
"No it doesn't. You're forgetting Tara, Paine's unborn daughter. Well how about we make a bet on how our pairings will work out over the next few years?" Rikku said with her thief like grin.  
"You're on Love" LeBlanc said with a shake of hands.  
  
Humming, Rikku skipped along the path with Sydney in arms to Besaid. She and Lulu had arranged Vindina and Sydney to play. Though the age difference was big, the two still loved to play with each other. When she entered the hut where Wakka and Lulu lived, the bright red headed Vindina jumped up at the sight of her and Sydney.  
"Miss Rikku, can Sydney and I play now?" he begged, his dark violet eyes shining up at her.  
"Sure you guys be safe." She said with a smile as she helped Sydney walk out into the center of the village.  
"They do love one another at this young age." Lulu said with a motherly smile on her face.  
"Yeah they do. I bet you they'll always love each other." Rikku said as she realized her age and her status. She was twenty-two and had two kids and god she was old.  
"Lulu I'm so old!" Rikku wailed out as she turned to her friend.  
"Don't talk to me about age. I have a five year old and a whiny husband and I'm almost thirty so shut up!" Lulu said with a shake of her ebony locks of hair.  
"I'm sorry." Rikku said when she finally got her emotions under control.  
"It's okay. Well any ways I was thinking of something. I've been watching both Vindina and Sydney together, and well, Wakka and I are old fashioned and were hoping that we could make a bargain with you and Gippal." Lulu said with smile as she heard the two kids laughing.  
"Sure what is it?" Rikku asked, already having a hunch at what it was.  
"I was hoping we could set up an arrange marriage. I'm pretty sure that those two are going to fall in love no matter what happens to get in the way. It's just going to happen." Lulu said logically, as if she could see the future.  
"Okay I'll talk to Gippal about it and see how he thinks about it. I'm fine with it. Actually LeBlanc and I have been thinking of how we might pair up our children with the gangs kids." Rikku said with a giggle.  
"It sounds interesting." Lulu said with a now serious look on her face. "Tell me more Rikku, this is intriguing me."  
  
The two talked on and on for awhile about how their kids would be great and how Yuna and Tidus' kids would end up with Paine's and LeBlanc's. Lulu had come up with the same paring as Rikku and LeBlanc had.  
  
Down in Guadosalam Yuna and Paine sat talking with LeBlanc as their kids ran around the house making a ruckus and driving Mrs.Q up the walls. But the three mothers didn't really care. LeBlanc had told Yuna and Paine about her and Rikku's pairings with their children. The two seemed very entranced with the idea and agreed with how LeBlanc and Rikku thought.  
"Well I guess that all we have left to do is watch them interact with each other." Yuna said sweetly.  
"Yeah, it's just we still have Tara and Aki to think about." Paine said as she rubbed her large belly.  
"Yeah well I bet we all will be surprised if we are right." LeBlanc said as she got up to get some refreshments.  
  
Later that night the women went over all this with their husbands who just sat there without a care in the world. They told them that this was a girl thing and that they trusted their judgement and that they didn't want to get too involved for they'd probably screw up.  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen in the last chapter? Chapter 20 is like the conclusion to this. Yes it is. But the sequel will be up latest this Saturday the 13th. I've got a lot to do this week. Tuesday I have choral concert thing and I have three projects to do that are due this week. Wednesday I have therapy and a chorus comepetion during school hours, plus my English project on Romeo and Juliet due then. Thursday I have my group World History project due and after school an therapy group thing that bores me to death, oh and I have chorus practice and a concert that night. Plus I need to finish my solo history project, which is due on Friday. So you know I'll be tired Friday and might not write so you know, I want you to understand why I'm not updating as fast as I usually do. Plus I'm working on three other fics too. It'll soon be like five, but that's okay. Enjoy this and I love ya guys!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	20. Festivities

DISCLAIMER: I OWN TARA AND THE BABIES AND MUAHAHHAHA. WARNING: LAST CHAPTER :-P DON'T GET TOO SAD! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ANOTHER TWO YEARS AFTER THE GIRLS BEGAN THERE PROJECT WITH THE MATCHMAKING STUFF.  
  
Basking in the sun, Rikku, Yuna, LeBlanc, and Paine watched as their kids played in the cool water of the Besaid beach. It was great that their children were happy. The kids seemed to have grown up so fast. Sydney was now four, Vindina six, Ohjiro and Himeno five, Kotoko five, Tara two, Aya and Aki four, and Hayate was four too. They were parents with a handful of stuff to do and yet they didn't seem to mind all the work.  
  
Running up to the girls, the men came up to their wives and picked them up. They ran towards the water and dropped them in. Slashing and giggling was what it all was about. The kids watched as their parents splashed around and soon joined in, laughing and giggling like one big happy family.  
  
Later that evening, everyone gathered around the bon fire in the center of Besaid. They sat and relaxed in the orange glow of the fire's heat. The weather was great for this.  
"Mama what are we going to do?" Sydney asked Rikku with her glowing blue eyes.  
"We're going to rest here for a week and have fun!" Rikku said with a bright smile before she rested her head on Gippal's shoulder.  
They watched their kids run around the fire, playing tag and giggling with all their young energy. It was great to see them happy. Everyone was just glad that there wasn't anymore danger to threaten them all.  
Smiling up at the starry sky, Yuna smiled enjoying the twinkling of them. Suddenly she saw a sparkling streak through the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wished for her children's happiness. It was all that she wanted really. She wanted them all to be happy forever.  
  
The next day the gang gathered together in the calm lands where a festival was going to be held. All types of games were set up, and their friend Clasko had an area up for people to ride Chocobo's around. They headed on over there so that the kids could have fun with the fluffy yellow birds.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Clasko asked cheerfully.  
"We're great! We were wondering if you could help our kids learn to ride Chocobo's." Yuna said with her dazzling smile.  
They watched as Clasko used his expert skills with the animals. The smiled as the kids hesitated with the reins on the bird, but then smile when they felt more confident. It was a great thing to see.  
Standing next to LeBlanc, Rikku noticed that Aya and Yuuhi were sharing a Chocobo together and smiling. She could see that Yuuhi was making sure that Aya was safe.  
"LeBlanc, it seems that our kids still really like each other." Rikku said with a satisfied grin.  
"Yeah isn't it wonderful!" LeBlanc exclaimed with a happy clap.  
"Oh and look at Himeno and Hayate! Even though Himeno is older, she lets Hayate protect her. And look at Ohjiro and Kotoko poking at one another on the Chocobo!" Yuna said as she came up.  
"Yeah and look at Aki and Tara. They are so sweet. Same with Vindina and Sydney." Paine said as she joined the conversation.  
"Only a few more years until we know how they truly feel about one another." Yuna said with a sigh.  
"Yeah really. I mean Vindina is almost seven and Sydney is almost five." Rikku said with a sad sigh.  
"Well I guess all we can do is wait." LeBlanc said as the kids played with the Chocobo's.  
  
A/N: Okay done with this story. I know you're all sad, but you know, my sequel is up now. Yahoo! Well enjoy this very SHORT chapter, cuz I don't' wanna to into too much about the kids.  
  
Love you guys. Teri Baumer 


	21. C'mon be nice for Teri!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2.**

**Okay guys, my old readers. Please, PLEASE check out my new Rikku and Gippal story, the Al Bhed Princess. I BEG you to review! C'mon I've had 34 hits and 1 review. WTF!**

**Love**

**Teri**


End file.
